Life's too weird
by Tenshi Bunny
Summary: Bunny and her friends are about to go of to college, but with her secret love for Mamoru and his commitments elsewhere, how is she suposed to enjoy it? And what about this suprise as to who is REALLY sending the monsters?
1. Life as normal err almost

Author's notes  
  
HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm here and ready to party!!!!! N-E way....On with the show.......  
  
Oh and standard sob story I mean disclaimer: I don't own the characters and all that jazz.....  
  
And just so ya'all know, my friend Squeaky-chan is checking this chapter, but others are welcome to apply.  
  
Oh and one more REALLY important note, Miaka (from Fushigi Yuugi) is obviously not my own creation, but her senshi form a.k.a. Sailor Suzaku IS my own idea. Sort of. Hey, I made it so ya'all can just wish you were me. K?  
  
Here we go!!!!!!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Wait! I can explain! Please Akane!" Yelled a man with long black hair.  
  
"Shut up you jerk I can't believe I trusted you! Ugh! What was I thinking? I'll hate you forever Ranma!" Screamed a girl that I recognized as Akane from my third period English class.  
  
'Wonder what that was all about?' I thought to myself. I sat back and continued to watch our principle drone on and on about our futures and junk like that. I didn't really care so my mind began to wander to more interesting subjects. "I wonder how they make these horrible cotton uniforms stick so uncomfortably to legs. Yeah, I know, I'm a REAL intellectual who is not afraid to tackle the really difficult questions. But hey, give me a break! It was the last day of high school and soon we, my fellow graduates and I, would be FREE! I would never have to think again! Err...at least I hoped not yo do so until college.  
  
'No more horrid uniforms!' I thought gleefully 'I can't wait!'  
  
As I scanned the crowd of edger faces, I saw HIM. He was the most desirable guy in school as well as my (self-proclaimed) "worst enemy", Mamoru Chibia. I didn't really want it that way, in fact I'd prefer never to fight with him again, but that is something I could NEVER tell anyone. Anyway, sitting next to him was my best friend Miaka's crush and Mamoru's best friend, Tamahome (everyone called him Taka).  
  
Taka was tall strong and had dark blue hair (the only thing that I didn't like about him) and grayish green eyes. He was perfect as well as rich. Mamoru was your typical tall, dark and handsome man, and he was strong and rich as well but Mamoru had raven black hair and the most captivating blue eyes. At times they seemed as though they could see into your soul, something I noticed every time we fought.  
  
'EVIL!!!' I thought, sulking about just how unfair life can be. How could some one like him cause me so much trouble? Easy, he was snide, sarcastic, rude sweet, kind and down right wonderful at times...when he wanted to be.  
  
Suddenly, being shocked back from my musings, I felt a sharp pain in my ribs as Miaka whispered into my ear for the millionth time, "Now?"  
  
"Not quite yet!" I exclaimed, exasperated "Just a little while longer."  
  
Once again I saw the so-called boy "Ranma" chasing after Akane, but this time there was a rather LARGE group of girls all chasing after Ranma and shouting, "He's my fiancé!"  
  
This screaming caused just the right diversion as everyone's attention was drawn to the brick side of our school. "Now!" I whispered, pressing a button. All of the newly made graduates attention was drawn to the side of the school where a banner was now unfolding.  
  
The banner proudly proclaimed "No more school! No more books! No more teachers' dirty looks! Down with the uniforms!!!" As every one burst out laughing, I just smiled an evil grin. My plan had worked! People were actually starting to lighten up in this dreary school. The class was laughing and the teachers were trying to look furious, but most of them eventually gave up and joined in the laughter.  
  
"Good work, for an Odango Atama. Only a fool would expect better." I heard from some where behind me. I turned and found myself staring into the face of the previously stated "wonder-boy" of my high school, Mamoru.  
  
"Shut up you BAKA! I happened to have worked very hard on that, thank you very much!" I spit out at him. Man, that guy was a regular killjoy. Some times I could just kill him.  
  
'But why would you want to hurt him? He's too cute to be mangled into a thousand pieces!' said a voice that sounded like mine in the back of my head. 'What!' my more rational side screamed mentally 'He's my worst enemy! I hate him!'  
  
'Then why does your heart beat faster when he's near? Why do you dream of him at night?' the more romantic voice retorted.  
  
This was a common occurrence in my brain of late. One side of me would swoon at his smirk, but the other (which happened to control my mouth) would shout at his cockiness.  
  
"Shut up!" I murmured to quell the voices inside, but alas I said it aloud...I really need to fix that.  
  
"Why? What did I do?" said my meek friend Amy. She had tears in her eyes and I could tell that she had just had another fight with her mother about college. Jeeze! You never know what's going on with those two. One minute they act like a mother and daughter should, and the next their at each others throat. And it's all because Amy wants to be a doctor and her mother wants her to be an artist.  
  
"Nothing Ames!" I replied "Hey! Why don't we go and get some frappy's?"  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to have more sweets there little bunny? You might go into a sugar coma." Stupid Jerk! Totally inconsiderate! Oh well! At least he came close to actually saying my name. That and he was sort of right too...  
  
"Why don't you go out and buy yourself a new personality? Stupid inconsiderate Baka!" and with that I huffed over to the refreshment table. Damn him in his ability to rustle me up so quickly!  
  
Amy, Miaka and I were soon joined by Rei, Lita, and Mina. We soon let our minds wander to our impending futures.  
  
As we sat enjoying our graduation victory, a Youma started tearing apart the high school. 'Great' I thought as I changed into my short-skirted uniform. 'Another chance to try and get myself killed while protecting this city. It's just what I've always wanted.'  
  
Now, don't get me wrong, I like my duty...sorta...but sometimes I just want to relax. Is that too much to ask?!  
  
When the Senshi and I arrived at the scene we saw the ugliest monster we've ever had to fight. It was a large eraser that was a dull shade of green and went around erasing the energy from people. How lame.  
  
"How about, as 'motivation', after we finish this we go shopping?" Suzaku (Miaka) suggested  
  
"I'm up for that!" I exclaimed.  
  
Now with a motivation I jumped of the ceiling onto the floor and proceeded to give one of my customary sappy speeches.  
  
"How dare you interrupt the joyous occasion of graduation? I Sailor Moon of the pretty sailor senshi will defeat you. In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" I began and added as an after thought, "God! Are my speeches getting worse or what?"  
  
In the few seconds delay, the Youma split into four pieces and started attacking the senshi. Suzaku, as our healer and restorer, hung back from battle.  
  
"Well that's nice, but I wonder were Jadeite is hid-" no sooner did the words leave my mouth than a huge dark crystal piece came hurling at me. 'Spoke too soon.'  
  
As the flying piece of doom came at me, I tried to avoid it. Only one problem. I am not so quick on my feet, so I was in danger of death by dark crystal when all of a sudden a pair of strong arms pulled me up and whisked me away into a near by tree. A soft silken vest, warm protective cloak and what must be gorgeous eyes be hind a (damn) mask. These were all signs that I was in the arms of my true knight in shining armor. I reached up to brush a piece of stray hair back, but it was useless. His hair was just too unruly.  
  
"I guess my moose really isn't extra strength, now is it?" Tuxedo Kamen said, his voice low and flattering.  
  
"That's alright," I responded, tousling more of his hair. "I like it that way." I know, I know. Cheesy? Yes. Work anyway? Oh YEAH!!!!!!!  
  
He was my night in shining armor, my savior, and I didn't even know his real name! Not that he knew mine, but still! It would be nice to know!  
  
A sudden scream brought me back to my senses.  
  
"Oh god! Suzaku! Let go of me so I can rescue her!" I shouted at Tuxedo Kamen struggling to get free and save my friend.  
  
"Look!" he said, his warm breath rustling my bangs. I glanced in the direction he was pointing, and trying to ignore just how much my heart rate had increased.  
  
Suzaku was hidden from sight, from Jadeite at least. As for Tuxedo Kamen and I, we could see that Suzaku was in the arms of a man, and kissing him passionately, from the look of things. As they moved back for air, I saw she was kissing Taka...sort of the way I wanted to with Tuxedo Kamen at the moment.. Instead of feeling jealous I felt torn. I couldn't explain why, or even between what to myself, but then Mamoru's face swam into view.  
  
'My Mamo-chan!' I thought with glee. 'Whoa! Hold up! My Mamo-chan? I know you're thinking, "Bunny, you don't even believe in love! Now your worst enemy is the guy your in love with? Honestly! How can that be?" Well I don't know how or why, I just knew that instead of wanting to be with tuxedo Kamen right now, I should be with Mamoru. (An: Well Bunny, do I have GREAT news for you...hehehe...)  
  
As I struggled to get a hold on what was going on in my mind, I herd myself mutter...  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
'Oh my god! Did Tuxedo Kamen hear that?'  
  
Glancing up I did notice a strange look on his face and saw him mutter something I couldn't hear, but soon he was studying my face.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Author's notes  
  
Not much of a cliffhanger (in my terms at least), but the next chappie will have a major one!!!!!!!!  
  
See ya in a week!!!!!!! 


	2. Life and it's horrible questions

Author's notes  
  
I'm back, thanx to all you reviewing wonderful people out there! Hope you like this chappy! You know the drill with the reviews. I need them, I want them, I have an addiction to them. And my wonderful Squeaky-chan is reading this for errors again. You guys can never know just how much she helps me. Without Squeak's help, this story would be shit. Any who, let's get it started in here!  
  
And you are all familiar with the usual disclaimer...so no need to repeat it...  
  
On with the show!  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
"Mamo-chan?"  
  
'Oh my god! Did Tuxedo Kamen hear that?" I thought with a quick glance toward my savior. Upon seeing him, I noticed an odd dreamy sort of expression, which was soon replaced by a scared look and a quick glance toward me. Our eyes locked as our lips drew ever closer. Closer and closer and clo-  
  
"Sailor Moon! Are you ever gonna get your butt down here and help us or are you gonna keep on flirting with Tuxedo Kamen all day long?" shouted my best friend Sailor Mars.  
  
Sighing heavily, I reluctantly pulled myself out of Tuxedo Kamen's warm embrace and start my decline out of the tree.  
  
"Until we meet again...my lady..." murmured Tuxedo Kamen at he flew of into the night. I swooned after his retreating form.  
  
Sighing again I look at Mars with an annoyed expression on my face.  
  
"What the heck was that about?" I shouted, VERY ANGRY. "I was about to thank Tuxedo Kamen for helping me out!"  
  
"Sure!" said Ray rolling her eyes widely and obviously. As retribution I did the mature thing and blushed furiously and stuck out my tongue. She, in response, copied my action.  
  
"Guys!" shouted Miaka, now in civilian form "As much as I love a good tongue war, we should probably be leaving now!"  
  
"But what about the monster?" I had just realized that it was gone.  
  
"Since the monster was an eraser, I was able to simply wash it away due to my Mercurian powers. It's a simple formula..." Thankfully before Amy (she too had detransformed... how did I miss that?) could bore us all into stupidity, Miaka clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Say Miaka, I just remembered you promised us a shopping trip after all this was done. Does that offer still hold?"  
  
"TOTALLY!! You think I would give up the chance to shop?"  
  
A few hours later  
  
After shopping ourselves dangerously close to poverty, we decided  
  
to go to our own houses, soak our poor, nearly bloodied, feet, and chat online  
  
mOOnbratz (Me): waz up???  
  
bubbly (Amy): obviously not your grammar  
  
pyr0mania (Rei):nice 1  
  
(Me):eat dust  
  
(Rei):eat fire!!!!  
  
Pheonixgrl (Miaka): break it up  
  
(Me): she started it!  
  
griller101 (Makoto): grow up!  
  
v0lleySpike (Mina):this is really funny!  
  
(Rei): :: rolls eyes::  
  
(Amy): so...Bunny, what were you and Tuxedo Kamen 'talking' about in the tree? ::wink, wink::?!  
  
(Me): nothing!!!!  
  
(Miaka): Like that's the truth!ï  
  
Smiling secretly, I felt myself blush at the thought of how I almost kissed him. I wish they would let it be!  
  
(Me): nothing that concerns you!  
  
(Mina): Sooooo........how far did you guys go?  
  
I simply stared in shock at the screen. THOSE LITTE BUSYBODIES!!  
  
(Me): NOTHING HAPPENED.......and I have Rei here to thank for that....  
  
(Rei): so that means that something almost happened?  
  
(Makoto): What were you two gonna do waaay up there in the tree?  
  
Are people supposed to turn CRIMSON? Because if not, then I was in danger!  
  
(Me): I was just thanking him for saving me, that's it! I was only being polite.... that's it! Anyways, what are your summer plans?  
  
Maybe they wont notice my terrible cover, or my blatant attempt to change the subject... oh who am I kidding... maybe they'll at least take the hint...  
  
(Amy):I'm going to be moving into Yale for my study programs on radiology.  
  
(Mina): u r gonna be on the radio?  
  
(Me): no! She's gonna do x-rays! DUH!  
  
(Mina): oh...  
  
(Miaka):I'm gonna move my stuff all the way to Harvard  
  
::wink wink BUNNY!:: so I can be a lawyer!  
  
(Me): I know and I can't wait!!  
  
(Rei): Kami save your future clients!!!  
  
(Miaka): JRK  
  
(Rei): I was just joking! You really need to grow up.  
  
(Mina): I want to play volleyball for a living, so that means I'll also be moving, but I'm gonna move to Mexico so I can play professionally.  
  
(Me): judging by the name, we couldn't tell  
  
(Mina): don't make fun of me. N E way, what r u gonna be?  
  
(Me)an 9nth grade English teacher.  
  
(Amy): Kami I pity you!!!!!  
  
(Me): it's not that bad!!! I liked my 9thgrade eng. teacher  
  
(Rei): maybe you liked yours. I hated mine! Grr!  
  
(Amy): besides, with your terrible grammar, your students will  
  
leave knowing less than when they came in  
  
(Me): ::glares::  
  
(Rei): I am gonna be a singer! I'm already accepted into Julliard!  
  
(Me): kewl! Are all your songs gonna be about how stupid we non-priestess are?  
  
(Rei): NO!! Although in your case......  
  
(Miaka): what r u gonna do Makoto?  
  
(Makoto):I'm...not sure...  
  
Looking back at the screen, I suddenly realized that Makoto had been missing for a while.  
  
'I wonder why that is?' I thought to myself, starting to get more than a little concerned...and curious.  
  
(Me): what's up Makoto?  
  
(Makoto): nothing, I just need sleep.  
  
(Mina): we all do. Talk to you later!  
  
(Makoto): 'night  
  
(Amy): see you in the morning  
  
(Rei):I'm gonna go pray to the sacred fire, and hopefully gain some insight into our futures.  
  
(Miaka): sleep tight!  
  
Me): Bye-Bye!  
  
next day  
  
"Miaka, you are a goddess for letting us use your pool like this." I said, sinking into the cool depths of the feather shaped pool. (an: Hehe, get it? Giggiddy Giggiddy, alright!  
  
"No big deal. My mom's out of town and my big brother's with his girlfriend, so I need some company."  
  
"To bad Rei couldn't join us." Chimed in Mina.  
  
"Where did she go again?" asked Makoto  
  
"I don't know." was my response. "She said something about the future and rushed off."  
  
"That could be good or bad news when dealing with Rei." Stated Miaka.  
  
"ROSWELL!!!!!" screamed Amy (most surprisingly) from her beach chair near the pool. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"What the heck?" I muttered as I ran to comfort my stricken friend.  
  
Once we all reached Amy (dripping wet due to our recent swim) we saw the cause of distress. In Amy's lap lay a magazine opened to a page telling about how the show Roswell (Ami's favorite show) was being canceled.  
  
"My god Amy, is that all?" I questioned, having no tolerance towards this topic. "I thought there was a death in the family, or your dog Roswell died."  
  
"This is worse." mumbled a distressed Miaka.  
  
"Not you too! Did all of you watch that show?"  
  
"Yeah..." Mina said half-heartedly.  
  
"This is so stu..." I never had the chance to finish my sentence. At that moment Rei wal-no...she didn't walk in...more like floated in as if on cloud nine.  
  
"Um...Rei...are you O.K?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting married." She said in an odd, dreamy way. By the look of her face she was in heaven, but the look in her eyes looked so sad. As the others ran up to congratulate her, I hung back inspecting my friend who I loved like a sister. She looked happy, but those eyes, those violet eyes that displayed Rei's every emotion when her face did not. Those eyes told me she wasn't really as happy as she said she was. That she was missing something, but her realistic side wasn't letting her admit that.  
  
'What's wrong with poor Rei.' I thought 'She should be happy! This is the best moment of her life, she's getting married. But then, why does she look so distant and pained almost? She looks just about as bad as I feel whenever I tell myself to forget about Mamoru. She's hiding something, I just wish I knew what.'  
  
"Who is it?" Miaka thought to ask.  
  
All at once Rei's face changed from her dream-like pain, to a baffled and confused expression.  
  
"Chibia, Mamoru Chibia."  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
A.N  
  
I love cliffhangers! Just not when I'm the one reading them..  
  
Once again I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed and my co-writer SQUEAKY-CHAN!!!!  
  
Oh, and one little note. Anyone else think that Mexico SOOOOOOOOO suits Mina? Sorry, just had to point that out. And if anyone knows ANY place where there's a good Volleyball team, PLEASE tell me in a review and I can change the place.  
  
Thank you and PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Life's full of suprises

Author's notes

Once again my co writer Squeaky-chan and I are behind our computers working hard to ensure that this story comes out well. I feel just so inspired!

Oh, and because it's to painful to write: issue your standard disclaimer here.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The show must go on

.

.

.

'How did I let myself get into a situation like this?'

I was sitting alone on my favorite park bench not even an hour after Ray's 'declaration'. I dully remembered excusing myself to go home...or something like that.

My mind was a whirl. How is it that exactly one day ago, I thought my love for Mamoru was safe and protected, only to have my world torn apart by hearing my best friend say that he was hers? Man I was having one heck of a summer vacation and this was only the first day!

Sighing from deep within, I glanced outward. I was sitting in my favorite place in the park. The gazebo I was sitting in was completely surrounded by roses. This old wood had seen countless tears over the break-ups with men I trusted, the horrible day I ruined my singing career, and my first realization that I was Sailor Moon and had a new load of responsibility. In short, this was the place were I did my most serious thinking.

Now I was here because of Mamoru.

Don't get me wrong, I mean it's not like I've never been here because of him. Quite the contrary, I came here because of him more often than any other reason, but that was because I was hurt by his words. Never because I actually felt jealousy and competition for him.

'That's because you never stopped to examine your feelings for Mamoru before. You've always been so fixed on the future that you want and how you would eventually get him. Now that you've achieved your goal for your future, you are ready to start on Mamoru. The problem is, you were too late.' said the voice in the back of my head.

"Kami! You sound like Amy!" I said aloud. (I have a real problem with this, no?) A sudden jerk in the brushes brought me back to my senses.

"Who's there?" came a voice. A very familiar voce. It almost sounded like...

"Mamo...Mamoru?" I called out timidly and unbelieving.

"Usak...err, Bunny?" came the reply that confirmed my suspicion. Mamoru was there, in MY secret spot!

"What are you doing here?"

"I was... um, I was thinking is that a crime?" I questioned, sounding a little harsher than I wanted to. 'Damn-it Bunny, that was not good. Not good at all!'

"No, not at all. In fact, that was what I was doing earlier as well." Mamoru responded in such a sweet yet sad voice. He looked almost as sad as Ray had; only he looked as if he knew what he was missing.

"Are you OK?" Mamoru really looked like heck. That and he had missed a perfect opportunity to insult my intelligence. Something must seriously be wrong.

"Not really."

"Why? I thought you would be happy...you know...about the hole Ray thing." An uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yeah." Mamoru spoke up. "You're right...I should be. Shouldn't I?"

"Why aren't you?" I said trying to sound nonchalant, but inside my heart was pounding.

"I dun no. I'm just not ready to marry a person yet."

"But you asked her!" Wow! I can't believe that I'm actually defending the union of which I disliked in the first place.

"She just kinda squeezed it out of me. I really said nothing. I was just holding a ring I found and she started crying and talking about a house with 2 kids and. I am so lost in this whole thing!"

"Weird. I saw that whole ring-thing on Friends last night."

"Yah. It is weird..." He said laughing.

Inside my head I was reeling from the news. He hadn't wanted to marry Ray? He "found" a ring? I had made him laugh? Before I had the chance to say (or think) any more, I found that Mamoru was leaving.

"HEY! Wait up a sec will ya?" I said trying to catch up. "I want to ask you something! I said-" but before I could say another word I found myself slamming into something warm and solid. I reached up and found that this warm solid creature was also VERY muscle-ly. A pair of (almost familiar) strong arms wrapped around my middle to keep me steady. I timidly looked up to see who my rescuer was.

'I must be in heaven.' was my first thought as I realized that my face was mere millimeters from Mamoru's face.

And he wasn't pulling back. His eyes that were once cold and free of all emotion, almost as though he tried to keep it so, were now anything but. His eyes were warm and welcoming now, a feature new to Mamoru's face. As I studied his eyes, I felt his warm, piercing eyes reading my face, my every thought, the memory of him dropping a cupcake on my favorite skirt in the 1st grade, and my hidden feelings for him. Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but instinct (or what felt more like fate) took over.

I was kissing my only foe, and he was kissing me back... A wind rustled the roses behind us and a rosy fragrance swam around us.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Author's notes!!!!!  
  
Don't ya hate these cliffhangers? Bwaha! I am so EVIL!!!! See ya all next Friday! 


	4. Life's sweet and sour moments

Author's notes

Well I just realized that Squeaky-chan and I have neglected to thank our reviewers properly...so, to you all:

__

_**THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

We really appreciate all your help! Especially Sinity, my first reviewer! Any way,

Plug in standard disclaimer here (and for those who are really silly ï Squeaky ï this means that I have no rights to Sailor Moon or any thing else so DON'T sue me!).

.

.

.

.

On with the typing!

.

.

.

.

.

'I must be in heaven.' was my first thought as I realized that my face was mere millimeters from Mamoru's face.

And he wasn't pulling back. His eyes that were once cold and free of all emotion, almost as though he tried to keep it so, were now anything but. His eyes were warm and welcoming now, a feature new to Mamaru's face. As I studied his eyes, I felt his warm, piercing eyes reading my face, my every thought, the memory of him dropping a cupcake on my favorite skirt in the 1st grade, and my hidden feelings for him. Suddenly, I don't know what happened, but instinct, or what felt more like fate took over.

I was kissing my only foe, and he was kissing me back... A wind rustled the roses behind us and a rosy fragrance swam around us.

I'm not quite sure how long we stayed there, or if anyone else saw us, all I knew was that I was were I belonged. I felt whole. All the pent up pain inside my heart finally felt erased.

I kissed Mamoru with more ferocity, not caring about my need for air. My need for this kiss was greater. Too bad it didn't last...

"Mamoru? Where are you sweet heart?"

It was Ray. Pulling back suddenly, I saw that Mamoru's eyes were very confused, almost as if he had forgotten about Ray...forgotten about this whole mess.

"I shouldn't have done that...I'm...sorry Usagi...I was caught up in the... moment..." and with that he started walking away. Too confused to let him go now I called out to him

"Mamoru! Wait!" Mamoru turned around slowly and when he was totally facing I saw that his eyes had returned back to their original cold emotionless state... and yet, there, in the center of his eyes, there was a slight glimmer. A slight recognition of love and passion. Not even bothering to excuse himself or make any comment to me, Mamoru turned back around again and left to meet Ray.

'What just happened?' I asked myself while watching my best friend greet the man I had just kissed, with tears I my eyes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AN

Mamo-Baka!!!!!!! How could you do that?!?!?!?! Sorry for the short chappy, but I tell you people that I am truly evil. Any who, I have a head cold, so it had to be a little short. Next chapter there will be mentions and appearances by the cast of.......... INUYASHA! And if you like Inuyasha, then go see my other stories. Oh, and for those who have no idea who Inuyasha is (shame on you! Jk!) there will be few references to the manga/anime. Only the totally Miroku comments. Please review!!!!!!!!!

Tenshi Bunny-chan

ps: Since my dear co-authoress was confused about my comment about the feather shaped pool, let me explain. In the manga Fushigi Yuugi, Miaka's guardian, Suzaku, was in the form of a phoenix. Get it? Phoenix feather, like the feather pool, like MIAKA'S pool. Get it? Good!


	5. Life can be a real BiRcH!

Well me and Squeaky are working our arsses off to get this out for you. Thank you all for your sweet reviews. I appreciate them!

By the way, any weirdness in this chappy I blame on the end of summer. That and the heavy dose of caffeine I'm consuming.

**Anyway**.... same old-same old in the fact that my plots to own Sailor Moon are failing... and any money schemes too for that matter...

Anddddddd ACTION!

....

"But Kagome _I_ love him! Not Ray!" I was totally heart broken.

After I had recovered from my shock in the park, I ran to my cousin Kagome's house next to the park (the one with a well in front of it). I had reached it fairly easily.

As I sat there sobbing into the raven-haired collage student's shoulder, memories of all the times I'd been hurt came flashing back to me.

...

"_Mama? Mama, where's daddy?"_

"_Don't you remember Bunny? You and your daddy got into a crash. Daddy's in the stars now..."_

....

"_Miss?"_

"_Yes doctor?"_

"_As glad we are that your daughter survived that fall, we're afraid that she's injured her vocal cords pretty badly. We'd suggest that she stop singing. It's a miracle she can still talk."_

"_How long?"_

"_Well hello Bunny! Nice to see yo-."_

"_HOW LONG?!"_

"_Well...forever Bunny..."_

.....

"_Bunny, this is your job. There's nothing you can do to change that!"_

"_But Luna, I don't think I can..."_

"_You have to."_

"_But...I can't"_

.....

I sobbed even harder now.

'Losing daddy, giving up singing, and taking on my duty. None of that hurt half as much as what happened today. I... just can't face this...'

"You know what Bunny?" said Kagome suddenly, pulling my face up so that her deep brown eyes were at level with my blue ones. "I think that it isn't over yet. If what you say about Ray not truly loving Mamoru is true, then there is hope yet! Your pretty, kind to just about everyone and everything, and you got into Harvard with your fantastic writing! Who wouldn't fall head over heels with you?"

Smiling brightly, I hugged my cousin, putting all my thanks into that simple embrace.

"Thank you!"

.....

About two hours later, I walked into the Crown Arcade. I had spent the last two hours talking with my cousin about her fiancé Inuyasha (an: I just couldn't resist!), gossiping, and just plain hanging out. We had a great time, except when her friend Miroku asked me to bear his child.... But never the less, I had had a lot of fun. Nothing could damper my spirits. Nothing except...

"Odango?!"

.....

AN: DON"T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know this is very late and that this is an evil cliffhanger, but lemme explain! I was grounded from the Internet for a while, so I couldn't update. I'm really sorry about that too! Oh, and about the cliff-hanger, I'm just plain old EVIL!!!!!!!

See ya'all next chapter!


	6. Life's hard to run from

Well, I've decides that since the fates have turned from hating me (i.e.: my boyfriend dumping me, my improve audition SUCKED and a school coming back!!!!!) to absolutely loving me (two reviews I one day!!!!! YAAAAAAAAA! I really do love reviews peoples) that I'll post the next chappy! And this time Squeaky-chan is here!!!!! Say Hi Squeaky-chan!

ï 


	7. Life after bridesmaid dresses

An: Well it's me Tenshi Bunny and Squeaky-chan.........hey where are you Squeaky?

An-Squeak: Right here Bunny, duh smacks bunny on the back of the head, lightly- to avoid killing anymore of bunny's few remaining brain cells lol

An-TB: That's mean! Any way, my trusty Squeaky-chan and I are ready to return to out computers because you wonderful reviewers are SO GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I'm broke; I own nothing, what more do you people want? My Heart?? ::sob::

Life's too weird; Chapter Nine: Life after bridesmaid gowns:

What felt like five months later Ray came out with one of the most hideous brides maid dress I've ever seen, and trust me after shopping with Kagome for the exact same thing, I've seen 'em all.

"What do you guys think of this one?" said Ray. I saw Mina give Makoto a look that quite clearly said no-way-in-hell-is-she-getting-me-into-that-dress.

"Well Ray," said Amy "It's definitely interesting. It's just-"

"Um, Ray, sweetie?" said Mina "Are you sure that dress isn't too-"

"I've never seen a gown cut like that." Stated Miaka.

"It's-um-yeah." Said Makoto, obviously at a lack for words.

"Aw screw this light footed behavior!" I said, fed up with it all. "What they are trying to say is; we all love ya sweetie, but the dress sucks!"

"Calm down, Bunny, I'll find a different dress, I was just asking. What's eating you?" asked Ray.

"Nothing, all right! Just back off!" I really wasn't trying to be bitchy, but I was fed up with Ray and her happy preppy attitude. The fact that she was marrying Mamo-chan might have been a factor as well....

Ray flounced off in search of more horrors she would try to pass off as dresses, and Mina scooted closer to me.

"Wonder what she'll come out with next? Bet ya she gets a gorgeous dress for herself! That way she cam look great for her _/Mamoru/_. Isn't it a shame she doesn't even have a nickname for him? Bunny? Bunny are you listening?" said Mina

"Whatever... I really don't care." 'NOT'

"You really love him, don't you?" she said in a whisper.

"WHAT?" 'How the hell does she know that?' "No way, he is the biggest jerk of all!" 'Yeah, nice cover up idiot!'

"It's obvious every time Ray mentions Mamoru or when you look at him that you're in love with him. There's just something softer about you. I mean, you're our fearless leader," here I scoffed. Me, fearless? "You are always so strong when you need to be, but I can tell Mamoru destroys that defense.

"Yeah, right. I Kumo Usagi Bara , am in love with my worst enemy."

"Hey, listen, as senshi of love no one knows how crazy love is more that me. But I know you love him. I don't know how I know, but I do." I sighed in defeat.

"Just don't tell Ray. I don't wanna think about what she would do to me if she knew."

"Ha, yeah. I don't want to think about that either. So your middle name is Bara? Can I call you Rose from now on?" She asked excitedly. I laughed at Mina's child like attitude.

"Only if I can call you by your middle name. What is it?"

"Um-it's Amai."

"Aww. That's so sweet, literally!" We laughed at our momentary silliness while the others (who heard none of our conversation due to the fact that we were in another row of dresses) stared at us like we were crazy.

"Ok guys, what do you think of this one?" Ray re-emerged out of the sea of dresses with what looked like a pile of old dragon skin. That dress was the scariest thing I've ever seen! I mean, where did Rei find _/that/_? I think it must have taken a certain degree of skill to chose the worst possible dress every time. And to think, someone got paid to design these horrors!! That dress was the scariest damn thing I've even seen!

"Um-" said Amy.

"Eww!" cried Miaka.

"Mommy make it go away!" yelled Makoto as she hid behind a row of dresses.

"It burns! It buuuuuuuuuuuuuurns!" screeched Mina. She then proceeded to hide behind my back from..._it_.

"That's not very nice!" Said Ray. "Bunny, what do you think?"

"I think you are gonna have to find new brides maids."

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"YES!" We shouted in unison.

"Ok, ok. I guess we could go to another store. I mean, it's not like I don't have time."

"Wait a second," I said, "When is this wedding going to happen?"

"Well, Mamoru and I were talking in the park," (an:damn that park!!) "And we thought we shouldn't be married until after college."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

"Yeah-oops!"

"No shit OOPS! You wasted three hours of our life for a wedding that's FOUR YEARS OFF?! Everybody, ::twitch:: it's time to exact revenge on ::twitch:: Ray

An-TB: Well I think that about does it! That was our longest chapter yet, eh Squeaky?

An-Squeak: Yeah- It is! And that's really sad.

PS:

This means Cloud Bunny Rose or Bunny Rose Cloud in Japanese. A little corny, I know, but it was the best I could think of!

That just means sweet in Japanese. Once again, really corny, I know!


	8. Two Halves that won't be a hole

An: Well it's me Tenshi Bunny and if Squeaky-chan would get on her fricken computer...

An-Squeaky: No duh I'm here!

An T.B.: oh... right...Hehe!

TB: oh, and you will notice the name pattern has been broken, but that is only because I have made this chapter a song fic and think that I should give everyone fair warning. Enjoy and REVIEW!

And Sadly, neither I nor squeaky own the rights to Sailor Moon or Dunkin Sheik, If we did, we would be in Jamaica on vacation right now with my wonderful Dunkin singing to us as he served drinks. Phooey!

Two months after last entry (now it's July 31st)

"I don't wanna do this Mina!" today was the day of Rei's engagement party, and ironically my last night in Japan. The day after next, (Sunday), I was going to leave for America and Harvard! Yeah I know, a ditz like me, in Harvard?

And, unfortunately, for the next hour I was going to be forced to watch Rei and Mamoru be congratulated for their "wonderful news." What fun! –Note the sarcasm-!

"Yeah well I don't agree with this whole engagement either, but I'm WILLINGLY going. Just let it rest. I give you ten to one odds that this fling dies over four years of college." Scolded Mina as she brushed out my hair in the back.

"I just hope you're right!" A knock came at the door to my room.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"It's just me." Said Makoto as she entered in a simple green long sleeve turtleneck and a tan skirt that retched her knees. "Say Mina, could I talk to Bunny alone for a minute please?"

"Sure can, I have to go change anyway! It looks like you already have!" Mina said as she left.

"So what's up Makoto?" She looked truly distressed.

"Well Bunny, you know how much being a senshi means to me, but..."

"But what?" This didn't sound so good. 'Is Makoto gonna quit?'

"Well... I um... I got accepted to L'ecole du cuisinier Fraicais in France-"

"That's GREAT!"

"But it means that I'll be living in France, and I can't help with any senshi duties!"

"Makoto, this opportunity is a once in a life time thing! And if you think about it, we'll all be scattered around the globe! I mean, I'm gonna be in Boston, Mina will be in L.A., Rei will be in New York, Amy will be at Yale (an: anyone know where Yale is?) and Miaka's gonna be in England. I'll talk to Luna and see if we can't work something out for all of us. Wow, I can't believe I didn't think of it before!"

"Bunny, you're the best!"

"Tell me something I don't know! Hey, wait a tick! Why haven't you told us earlier?"

"Would you believe that I didn't find out until today?"

"Um-NO!"

"Okay, I was worried how you guys would react. I mean, as senshi we are expected to find the princess, save the world, and serve the princess. That's it. Luna never mentions us having a life. I thought you guys would be mad that I started having a life outside senshi."

"Makoto, we all need to have lives outside of senshi. It's what keeps us sane!"

She giggled and offered to finish my hair.

'I'm beginning to think I have too much...'

Later, at the Crown Arcade

"Uh, why did I let Miaka talk me into this dress?" I was currently wearing an almost blood colored pink over dress, with a sparkly violet dress under it . The entire thing was off the shoulder and reached my knees. Both dresses flared at the bottom and had beautiful bell sleeves (an: if you're confused then say so in a review and I'll try to email it to you).

"Because you knew I was right. It does look great on you," said Miaka from behind me. I looked over at her and saw she was wearing a VERY short, off the shoulder, long sleeve dress. It had patches of every color I've ever seen (and some I'd never seen, as well).

"But I feel like I'm too dressed up."

"Well if you are, we'll be too dressed up together!" Miaka said as she struck a stupid pose- just like the ones I always strike as Sailor Moon as a matter of fact. Giggling at our stupid poses, Miaka and I entered the Crown Arcade.

"Whoa, look at all the people!" Miaka commented.

"Hey, look there's Amy and Mina!"

As we stole our way to Amy and Mina, I got flagged down by, (oh joy), Rei and Mamoru. What fun!

"I'll catch up with you later Miaka. Rei is calling me over." And with that I headed in Rei's direction.

"Bunny, I thought you'd never make it! How are you?"

"Um... Not too bad. I'm glad to see I'm not over dressed. You see, Miaka insisted I wear this dress." I said, pointedly to Rei, trying to avoid any acknowledgement of Mamoru. 'Just remember Bunny, this man is marring your best friend and he doesn't care about you. That kiss in the park meant... nothing.' Damn that thought hurt...

"Uh, hi Bunny" Mamoru said hesitantly. Damn! Ok, so much for pretending he wasn't there.

"Oh, hi." I said, still trying to act as though his very existence didn't matter to me. 'I wonder if I'm succeeding?'

Then Rei, not noticing anything out of the ordinary, saved us from an awkward moment with "Bunny! We need to go college shopping soon, I've always wanted to buy mini-everything for those dorms!"

Thank Kami! At least she's more oblivious than those cute little deer in the headlights about to face their downfall, or else Rei would be barbequing me by now.

"Yeah, but I'm leaving for college tomorrow." I said, thankful to once again try not to notice Mamoru.

"Hey Rei!" called an unfamiliar voice

"Hi! How are you?" Rei called back, then she turned back to Mamoru and me, and explained "That's Ryu and Yuniko," (an: get it? From the manga 'Wild Act?' Yeah, I'll be quiet now). They organized this whole party together, and they're going to Julliard with me. We met over a college visit " I nodded, still looking anywhere but Mamoru. "I'm going to run over and chat. You two be nice while I'm gone"

"Uh-huh." I said to Rei's retreating back. 'Shamatta! Rei left me here with-' I glanced over at Mamoru 'him...' As I was mulling this over, Dunkin Sheik's "Half Life" came drifting out over the speakers.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed, my momentary predicament forgotten.

"Well...uh...I guess it would be un-gentlemanly of me to make you sit this song out." He said, reaching his hand out for mine.

"_-I'm awake in the afternoon,_

_Fell asleep in the living room,_

_It's one of those moments_

_When everything is so clear-."_

"I...guess." Shocked into submission, I allowed the one who thought of me as his worst enemy, to lead me out onto the dance floor. We stepped closer to each other and settled into a relaxed slow dance. I was in pure heaven. I dully noted that my pulse had increased to an incredible rate,

"_-Before the truth goes back into hiding,_

_I wanna decide 'cause it's worth deciding_

_To work on finding something more,_

_Than this sphere.-"_

Mamoru and I started to slowly sway with the music. The moment seemed so perfect. Why must I always open my big mouth?

"_-Takes so much out of me,_

_To pretend._

_Tell me now, tell me how_

_To make amends._

_Baby, I need to see the daylight,_

_Leave behind the half-life,_

_Don't ya see I'm breaking down?-"_

"Say Mamoru, since you'll be ...marring ..." I practically gagged on the word, "my best friend in a couple of years, let's just call this idiotic rivalry off. It's been going on since 1st grade for kami's sake! " I choked out. 'Come on Bunny; don't let your emotions get the better of you! Do this so Rei'll be happy!'

"_-Oh lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Is there really no escape?_

_No escape from time,_

_Of any kind.-"_

"Well, I guess it really was...stupid. Humph, I can barely remember what started it..."

"_-Keep trying to understand,_

_This thing and nothing my fellow man,_

_I guess I'll let you know when I figure it out._

_And I don't mind a few mysteries,-"_

"Yeah..."

"_-They can stay that way,_

_It's fine by me,_

_But you are another mystery_

_I am missing.-"_

"It's funny isn't it?" I said under my breath just happy to be in the moment, and just forgetting about Mamoru. "All that's happened in the past two months?"

"_-Takes so much out of me,_

_To pretend._

_Maybe, I need to see the daylight,_

_Leave behind the half-life,_

_Don't ya see I'm breaking down?-"_

"Well...if you're talking about that time in the park," Said Mamoru, shaking me out of my stupor. "I told you I was sorry. I was just swept up in the moment. That's all."

"_-Oh lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Is there really no escape,_

_No escape from time,_

_Of any kind?_

_Well come on, let's fall in love,-"_

"I bet you were thinking of Rei..." I mumbled half-heartedly. (an: I promise to shut up after this, but am I the only one thinking of Kagome and Inuyasha at this moment?)

"_-Well, come on let's fall in love,_

_Come on let's fall in love,_

_Again._

_Cause lately,_

_Something here, it don't feel right._

_This is just a half-life._

_Without you I am breaking down.-"_

"Well, yeah I was thinking of Rei." I felt a painful thump from my heart that must have been it breaking. 'Why did Mamoru say that? Why couldn't he leave me in a happy dissolution? Damn-it Mamoru! I love you!' I thought, losing my temper due to my pain. 'I mean here I am acting civil with you, and slow dancing with you and trying to love you, and all you can think of is your...your...your fiancé.......... Rei _does_ deserve to be happy. But Mina says it's infatuation.'

"_-Oh, wake me,_

_I wanna see the daylight,_

_Save me from this half-life._

_Let's you and I escape,_

_Escape from time,-"_

"Oh, Rei is talking to her father and looks as if she needs my help, so if you'll excuse me..."

"_-Well come on let's fall in love._

_Come on let's fall in love,-"_

'He was thinking Rei?' I stood there on the dance floor watching all the happy couples dancing and laughing. 'Why am I cursed to love the one man I can't have?' I slowly started backing away from the dance floor, away from the party, and away from my twisted reality.

'Maybe I'm really meant to be alone...' I thought as I hugged my self and pushed open the door leading to the outside. I choked back my tears as I stumbled towards the direction of my house. 'Bunny, this is no time to cry! You have to be strong! Do not CRY!' I chided myself.

"_-Come on let's fall in love,_

_Again...-"_

'Why? Why can't I?...'

AN: I feel depressed now... Anyway, enjoy! Squeaky, let's go to Disney world.

An-squeaky: Uh...why?

An-TB: Cause it's the happiest place on earth!!!

For all you non-French-speaking people (Squeaky! Grr! Stupid Spanish!) This means School of French cooking. Lame? Yes! All I could think of? Yep!

Shamatta- basically, this means shit. Such as 'Oh SHIT!' Yeah....

REVIEW!!


	9. Life begins again

Wow, Squeaky and I must really love you guys to be updating on Wednesday! I think it's because of all the wonderful reviews! I really do!!!!!!! YAY REVEIWS!!!!!!!

Enjoy, and as always REVIEW!!!!!!!

i

i

i

iDisclaimer: if I really owned Sailor Moon, I'd be the happiest person in the world and then the whole world would smile with me.

Chapter 9: Life begins again

'I can't believe I'm gonna be living here for the next four years.' I thought while surveying my dorm room/apartment. I had requested especially that the college set up an apartment outside of the dorms so that I might have a quieter place to study. (My senior pal had been the one to organize it). Amazingly she had not only succeeded in finding a decent (and might I add pretty large) apartment for my self, but she had found a roommate for me as well.

Taking another look around I rethought the 'pretty decent' thought I had had. It was alright, just BARE. There was really nothing in the apartment except for the stove sink and cabinets in the kitchen, and the two undressed-up bedrooms. Of course there was the rather large living room area, but it was so barren that it was not really noticeable. The walls were a sterile white, which made the whole apartment look that much larger than it already was. Basically, the whole place looked like it had seen better days.

"Kind of like me..."

"What are you mumbling about Bunny?"

"Nothing Luna." I sighed. For the past two days I was traveling, I had been rather harsh towards Luna, and I meant to start acting nicer. 'I mean it's not as if it was Luna's fault that Mamoru-', I choked down a sob. 'That Mamoru rejected me...'

Just one day before, after running home from Rei's party, I had immediately started busying myself in my upcoming trip. I had to move on...I had to... do something.

I had to be strong, like Luna wants me to be.

Flashback to airplane ride to Harvard

"Luna, why do we have to be so dedicated to our mission?"

"Well Bunny, we have a duty to serve. I think that we were committed to this mission before we were even born, and we should uphold it."

"So, we have to stay strong and readily await until some princess decides to grace us with her presence?"

"Bunny, that is no way to speak about your princess! As far as I have been informed, she hasn't been awoken yet."

"Sorry Luna, I'm just feeling so...weak and defenseless."

"Well Bunny, I wish I could help, but we have to focus on the princess. This is what we were created to do, and we will fulfill our duty. After that we are free to pursue our interests though."

"Whatever you say Luna."

Back to Harvard dorm

'Yes Luna, I will fulfill my duty. I was born to look after this princess. I can't waste time on useless emotions or feelings...not yet...'

"Well Bunny, what do you think of your new dorm room?" said Heather, my new college 'senior-pal.'(An: I made this up. Basically she's a counselor that will follow Bunny through her four-year stay at Harvard. Get it?)

"Well Heather, I like it a lot! It's just...well I noticed that there are two bedrooms. Who am I going to be sharing this apartment with?"

At this Heather allowed a sly smile to grace her tanned face. "Ah Bunny, we had to do some careful negotiating but we managed to grab you another person from your same town in Japan."

"Oh really? That's awesome! Another person from Yokohama (see not below)! So who is it?"

"Well I don't know the name buuuuuuuut......"

"But what?" 'I don't know if I like where this is going..."

"IT'S A GUY!" She shouted.

"You have to be kidding!"

"Nope! It's a genuine guy."

"So he...he...tha...that means he's gay right?"

"Well that's what we told your father so he'd let you dorm with him, but we aren't really sure. After all, don't ask don't care."

"This can not be happening! There are rules against this! And I never signed any papers, and I-"

Thankfully before I could continue my ramblings and my voice could get even MORE high pitched, Heather managed to shake me hard enough and stop me.

"It's alright Bunny, he said that he had no problems with this rooming development, and from what he said in the interview he sounded and acted like a really nice person. Trust me, if you have any problems with him, all you have to do is complain and he's gone!"

"Did the college agree to this?"

"Well, they don't care since this is technically your apartment. Once again, 'don't ask, don't care.'"

"But... well...I'm not so sure about this........."

"Like I said sweetie, all you have to do is call me up and I'll get rid of him for you. I'll always be here to help."

"Thanks Heather," I said giving her a hug and pulled away with slight tears in my eyes. 'I miss the senshi already.' I thought as I stared at my new communicator watch all we girls had.

"Bunny, you ok?"

"Yeah, it's just.... God, this is still so surprising!" I sighed. "Well I guess I shouldn't complain until I meet him... in fact I might even know him. What's his name?"

"Um...I think he pronounces it Neranu ... or something. I'm not really good at these accents and such."(an-Tenshi Bunny ::rolls on floor laughing:: I love this part! Thanks Squeaky!)

"Neranu? Ok....Well what's he like?" at that exact time Heather's beeper went off.

"Opps, well I think I'll let you two figure each other out tomorrow night when he arrives. I have to go show in some other students, so if you'll excuse me..."

"Of course, see you later at orientation."

"Bye!" and with that she left Luna and I alone in our new apartment.

"Well Luna," I said dropping her carrying case on the ground "What do you think of the new place?"

"Humph, I think it needs some furniture and a good deal of paint."

"You're right" I said, ruffling her ears "but I think that Mr. Mystery-man should help us with that one." And with that I pulled out my box of sheets and headed to my new bedroom, Luna hot on my heels.

After about an hour of cleaning and setting up my bed, I started to finally listen to my growling stomach. Deciding that this meant it was time for dinner; I headed off to the kitchen.

"Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving there.

i

i

i

i

i

An: now that wasn't a bad ending was it? In fact, I'd say it was the happiest one yet. Yes I AM being evil. Well just wait until the next chapter when we find out just who this Mystery Man is.

Nah, I wont make you all wait a week:

I promise to update tomorrow so you can all find out. Maybe...we'll see how inspired Squeaky and I feel and see if it's enough to bother our day off school. Lol, we'll see.

Oh and the (see note thing) means this:

Yokohama is a town outside of Tokyo. Just wanted to make Bunny from somewhere different. Meh.

i

i

i

i

iREVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Life's a Joke

Tenshi Bunny: Well, it's Saturday, and I can say, I haven't had so much fun writing a chapter like this one since I wrote the "Ranma's getting chased by a bunch of crazy girls" scene. Squeaky and I have had just the best time writing this, haven't we squeaky?

Squeaky: Oh yeah!

Please read and review! And thanks to those who reviewed! We appreciate it!

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: If Squeaky and I owned Sailor moon, Mamoru wouldn't own any shirts. EVER!!!!!!!

l

l

l

l

Chapter 10. Life's a Joke

l

l

l

l

l

Last time on "Life's too Weird":

After about an hour of cleaning and setting up my bed, I started to finally listen to my growling stomach. Deciding that this meant it was time for dinner; I headed off to the kitchen.

"_Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving there._

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

"Oh My GOD!" I shouted upon arriving at the kitchen. The clock was reading 4:45 and I needed to be at the school at 5:00.

"I am SOOOOOOOO Gonna be late if I don't leave now!" (an: now who saw that one coming?)

Dashing out the door without a decent goodbye to Luna, I ran off to my car and speed over to the main campus.

'Come on Bunny, don't start this again! Here you have a new start and you are just acting like you were back in Japan! Pull yourself together!' I mentally heard Amy chide.

'Oh Ames I miss you and all the guys! I wish we had all stayed together!' I thought, blinking away my tears.

l

l

l

l

l

Upon arriving at the university I checked my image in the mirror and sighed. I had dust and grime covering my entire body. Deciding it couldn't be helped, I shook my head and got out of the car.

Now, I'm normally a people person, but in my "clean house" state, I just ran into the auditorium and sat down. I didn't want anyone to joke about the cobwebs in my hair.

Of course, the whole meeting your fellow students-thing was exactly what the dean had in mind.

I hate it when they tell you to go and "Meet your fellow students." I really do. After boring you to death with the trivial matters such as time schedules and where to find your information cards, the dean just leaves you to fend for yourself.

Smiling and nodding politely, I brushed by all the new students. Most seemed just as nervous as I was. Most.

There was a small crowd blocking my exit, and in the middle I could here a man talking. Rolling my eyes I decided that the only way out of this hellhole and back to my new apartment (and the wonderful shower it had inside) was to go straight through this crowd.

The closer I got to the center, the more I could make out what was being said.

"...and so I said 'Honey, please! You and I both know he's too ugly to cheat on you!" said some annoying-sounding male. Following this comment I heard several people laugh, but one stood out the most. A deep and musical laugh that I thought I knew. One I definitely remembered...from the rose garden.

"Mamoru." I heard myself whisper, turning towards his direction.

And sure enough, there in the middle stood a tall and dark figure, a smile still gracing his lips. My heart swooned at his sight, and I heard myself mentally calling out for him to turn my way, to speak to me, to come to me and smother me with that gorgeous smile.

My heart pounded faster as I drew closer to him, like a moth drawn to a flame.... wait, flame. Oh my god! What was I thinking! He shouldn't be here!

'I can't let him see me like this! What the hell was he doing here at MY college anyway? Oh my god, and look at me! I look terrible!! I have to find a bathroom or something!'

I turned around so fast I my hair slapped someone in the face.

"Oh please don't let Mamoru have noticed that. Oh please, oh please, oh plea-"

"Bunny?" 'Shit.' "Bunny, is that you?" I kept on walking, pretending not to hear Mamoru. "Hey, hey Odango Atama!" He said, grabbing my arm and twirling me around.

"Hello?" he said tapping on my head "Anyone home in there?"

"Oh, Mamoru, didn't hear you calling me." 'Liar.' I mentally chided myself.

He smiled softly and my heart fluttered painfully in my chest.

"So how is it YOU got into Harvard? Waiting for a friend or something?"

"NO! I got in here because I'm studying elementary education. Hmph, why are you here?" I said, getting back into the same defensive pattern Mamoru and I had been in back in Yokohama. 'I thought we were past this...'

"Well little rabbit, I'm here to study to become a Pediatrician."

"Well good luck with that." I sighed, trying to be mature about this. We WERE in college after all.

I saw his face register slight shock, and then settle back into that killer smile.

"Why don't you stay and we can go talk over coffee?" he suggested. My heart fluttered again, but then I remembered why I had been running from him in the first place. I glanced down and saw myself in my grimy clothes and grimaced. I looked a mess.

"I can't right now, how about later? First I want to go back to my apartment and shower." Mamoru chuckled in that warm, gentle sort of way.

"Well I didn't want to say anything..."

"HEY!" I shouted, playfully slapping him on the arm. 'This is how it should be.' I thought

"Oh, speaking of apartments, did you get some weird arrangements?" he said.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it over coffee. Say the 'Java the Hut' coffee house at 6:30?"

"Okay, 'Java the Hut' coffee house at 6:30." I said smirking. He laughed again. 'I love that sound!'

"Make it 7:00 and you got a deal!" I said, rushing out to my car.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Upon arriving at my, apartment (after a quick stop for shampoo), I heard someone in the shower already. I took a second until I remembered that my new roommate had his keys as well. A glance at the refrigerator confirmed my thoughts.

"Dear mystery room mate," I read aloud, "I have an engagement I have to be at tonight, so I hopped in the shower. Hope you don't mind!"

"Don't mind? Bah, didn't this guy think I might need the shower?" I grumbled, heading to my room for a change of clothes and a towel. As I headed out to wait, I heard the shower stop. "Finally!"

I walked back into the kitchen, barely noting the small squeak the bathroom door made as my roommate exited it.

"Bunny?!" My mouth dropped to the floor as I registered that voice. Snapping my head around to look at the bathroom doorway, I stared... and came face to face with Mamoru in a towel, blushing furiously...and his set of six-pack abs. Blinking repeatedly, I hesitated to lift my gaze from the suntanned wonder until I remembered why I was so shocked in the first place.

Blushing just as furiously as Mamoru, I turned my head, not adverting my eyes from his chiseled body.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment Mamoru?"

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

Well, there we go, chapter 10. Don't worry peoples, we have a lot of crazy hijinks to get into here at college. After all, Mamoru's engaged to Rei! BWAHAHA, what fun we'll have! And you all should all thank Squeaky for her enthusiasm about updating...and Mamoru's abs. Lol, inside joke.

Read and review!


	11. Life aint as bad as it seems

An: WOW! 40 reviews! I am SO feeling loved here guys! YAY!!!! And can you believe it? ELEVEN CHAPTERS?!?!?!

(Tenshi bunny bursts into song) Is this the little story I caaaaaaaaarried? When did grow to be so loooooooong? Wasn't it yesterday that it was smaaaaall?

Squeaky- (hits Bunny-chan to make her shut up) Come on ya theater dork!

Tenshi- HYPOCRITE! Lol, any who, here's our chapter 11. You might have noticed that I am updating on a Tuesday night. This is Squeak's idea. Since she is a reader of this story just like you guys are, she has to wait until the next update so she can start to see the next chapter. Anyway, moral of the story? Thank Squeaky for the update.

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: I do not own the Musical reference above, Sailor Moon, the movie reference below, nor the Herbal Essences Company. I do own some of their Rose extract Shampoo though....

l

l

l

l

l

l

Chapter 11, Life aint as bad as it seems

l

l

l

l

l

I rubbed my temples in a vain attempt to set my brain working again.

"So let me get this straight, you are going to be living here in this apartment for the next 4 years and so will I, for the next 4 years. Is this correct?"

Nodding his head, Mamoru appeared from his room tying a robe on.

"It would appear so."

'This cannot be happening!' I thought, my heart pounding in my chest. 'I know I can't resist temptation if I'm living in the same apartment with,' I glanced at Mamoru's tanned and chiseled chest that was showing from the top part of his robe '_that!_'

"God, though. How stupid can I be?" I said, smacking my palm into my head. "I _knew _my roommate was from our town, I knew you were in town. How could I NOT put it together?"

"Well Bunny, there's not much we can do about it now. I mean, at least we aren't fighting anymore."

"Yeah, you just gave me a prime example of our maturity" I said, earnestly.

"Oh really, do tell."

"You actually called me Bunny, instead of some other childish name. I'm impressed."

He chuckled and I smiled back in response. I was finally starting to feel relaxed.

"So how is it you actually managed to beat me here? I left before you!"

"That, my little rabbit, is a secret. You never know!" he said, tweaking my nose and then going back into his room.

"Where are you going?"

"Well to change obviously. I can't go get coffee with you wearing a robe." I blushed. 'I wouldn't mind...' "And you can't go looking the way you do either. Might I suggest a shower?"

"Hey! That hurt!"

"The truth often does." He said, laughing and shutting his door behind him.

Sticking my nose up in his general direction (an: tell me where this allusion is from and you win a prize!), I picked up my shower stuff and headed to the bathroom. Once inside the somewhat steamy room, I realized I had forgotten my shampoo.

'Well, Mamoru must have left his shampoo, right?' I reasoned. Scanning the bathroom, in the corner of the shower, I saw Mamoru's shampoo and conditioner.

"Herbal Essences Rose Extract, eh?" I took a sniff "Wow this smells familiar... hmn ... maybe one of the girls uses it..."

After removing my clothes and letting down my extremely LONG hair, I stepped into the shower and took a deep breath.

'It still smells like him.' I thought, turning on the shower.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. The water was ice cold.

"Mamoru, you used up all the hot water!!!!!!!"

----Later in Mamoru's car----

"Oh come on Bunny, I said I was sorry! Besides, you used up most of my shampoo with all your hair."

I glared over at Mamoru from my hand mirror where I was applying my lip-gloss.

"Well what do you want me to do, cut it off?"

"Well, it would save you some time fixing it," he said, looking over at me because I had moved on to fixing my hair "but no, I couldn't stand it if you cut your hair. It just wouldn't be you." Mamoru ended, his voice became softer, and he averted his gaze back to the street.

Mentally tucking that compliment into my mind, I looked back to the street as well.

"Ugh, I hate how these streets are so different from home!"

"We'll be there soon Bunny, so try and think of something else."

Sighing, I looked out at the city lights that surrounded Mamoru and me.

"Say Mamoru, can I ask you a question?" a quick glance at Mamoru told me that he was bracing himself for a tough question.

"Go ahead."

"Well...I just wanted to ask you.... Have you always been such a speed demon?" I could see Mamoru's shoulders drop in relaxation, and then he laughed.

"Yep, ever since I was 16." (An: I have no idea what the driving age in Japan is, so bear with me!)

"So THIS is how you beat me back to the apartment!"

"Hey, don't complain, we're here."

"Wow, that was fast." I heard Mamoru chuckle again as he pulled into a parking space and got out.

"Oh, and you do know your buying, right Mamoru?" I said while stepping out of the car as well.

"And why is that?"

I sent him a death glare and said icily "You used up all the hot water."

"Is that so? Well you used up half of my shampoo Little Rabbit." He said, mock-growling.

"Yes, but that was a noble cause! My hair had dust in it!" I said, stepping closer to him, putting my hands on my hips.

"And my needing a shower wasn't a noble cause?" He said, stepping dangerously close to me.

"NO!" I said, tilting my head up so that my face was mere centimeters away from his.

For the third time in three month, I found myself in an intimate position with Mamoru. Blinking furiously, I took a step back trying to block the image of what could have happened.

"Oh Bunny, fancy seeing you here!" shouted a girl nearby.

l

l

l

l

l

An. I am reminded of the words of a wise reviewer to this story.

"You are sick and twisted."

Yes, yes I am! Trust me, it could be worst! I have an evil plan for the next update! BWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

Oh, and Squeaky and I will see you on Friday!

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	12. Life's a roller coaster ride

HOLY CRIPPES!!!!!! ALMOST 50 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!! Achem... sorry, I've just had A LOT of caffeine tonight.

Well I can't think of any notes you guys should get, so onto the story. Unless, Squeaky, you can think of anything?

S.C.- Umm.....school work sucks?

TB- Too true, too true.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer- dude, I tell you once, I'll tell you again. I OWN NOOOOOTTTHHHIIINNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!! It's pointless to sue me! The reward money wouldn't even cover your lawyers bills.

l

l

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird

Chapter 12. Life's a roller coaster

l

l

l

l

l

_For the third time in three month, I found myself in an intimate position with Mamoru. Blinking furiously, I took a step back trying to block the image of what could have happened._

"_Oh Bunny, fancy seeing you here!" shouted a girl nearby._

"Oh, hi Heather! How are you?" I said, trying to downplay my blushing cheeks.

"About as well as you are," she mumbled to me, raising her eyes suggestively. "I'm just leaving with my _date_. Are you here on a date as well?"

"No... I um... no... NO.... not really.... no way!" I stuttered.

"No Heather, don't you remember me? I'm Mamoru, Bunny's roommate." Mamoru stepped in helpfully.

"Mamoru, that's right! Goodness I'm bad with these names. Well have _fun_ Bunny and Mamoru." She said, walking past Mamoru and I with her date. I turned around quickly to see her wink at me, then go back to talking with her date.

"Say Bunny," said Mamoru, having caught the wink as well "a crazy thought just came to me but do you think that maybe she....err... that is... that Heather...."

"Did this on purpose?" I finished for him. "I think it's a definite possibility." (An: heather didn't do it! I did!) Mamoru laughed, and we made our way into the Café.

Once inside Mamoru and I found a seat in the back and started talking.

"So Mamoru, you're gonna be a doctor?"

"Yep."

"Wow. No offense, but how can your family afford it?" Mamoru's eyes grow cold, but I went on, barely noticing.

"I was left a large sum of money in a will, so finances are no problem."

"Oh, wealthy uncle or something?"

"Bunny, can we talk about something else?" I mentally kicked myself for being so pushy on a subject Mamoru obviously didn't want to talk about.

'Nice going Bunny!' I thought almost hearing Rei's voice yelling at me.

"Uh, sure...well.... OH! You like cats, right?"

"Yeah I do like them. Why?"

"I have a cat! Her name is Luna."

"That's nice." Mamoru said, still uneasy. I wracked my brain for something else to talk about.

"OH! And are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Nothing except picking up my schedule, why?"

"Well, the apartment's a mess and it can really use some TLC."

"Tender Love and Care?"

"No, I mean the network TLC. We need some professionals for that mess." Mamoru laughed, and I settled back down. Things had been so tense when I mentioned his family.

"How about we go to our building owner and ask him or her what we can do to the place, then go out shopping tomorrow?"

"SHOPPING!! I love shopping!!!" Mamoru laughed again, and a server came to take our orders.

"I'll have an iced latté." I said, looking over to Mamoru.

"I'll have a tall straight black coffee."

As the waiter sauntered away I raised my eyebrow at Mamoru.

"Hoping not to sleep tonight?"

He gave me a wry grin.

"Yeah, something like that."

'You are such a mystery to me Mamoru Chibia.' I thought, looking out the window to Boston's busy streets. 'Why wont you let me in?'

l

l

l

l

----Back at the apartment-------

l

l

l

l

"What a fun night!" I said, placing my light coat in the closet.

"Yeah, well...Good night." Mamoru said, walking quickly to his room. 'Weird, weird man.' I thought giggling.

Walking back into my room, I dug out my alarm clock and made myself do the impossible task of setting it.

About a half hour and many curses later, I heard some slight whimpering. Looking over at Luna's resting form to see her legs twitching wildly in a cat's dream, I thought nothing of it. That is, I thought nothing of it until I heard a desperate cry of:

"NOOOOOOO!" and it wasn't coming from Luna.

It was coming from Mamoru's room.

l

l

l

l

l

An: You people thought I was cruel with the last update, but what about now? Lol, sorry, but the suspense won't last forever! I promise!!!!!!!!!

Oh, and with the allusion last chapter, no one got it. It was from "Monty Python and the Quest for the Holy Grail." Nice try Anthony.

See ya next time!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	13. life can be a nightmare

An: Squeaky-chan and I are dedicating this chapter to two very special ladies we will miss greatly.

S.C- First goes to our friend who died in a tragic car crash recently. We will miss your smile and good nature.

T.B- and second, we dedicate this chapter to Squeaky's neighbor, who has cancer. She has a 25 possibility of survival. Mrs. , you are in our thoughts and prayers.

Now onto the fic.

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 13, Life can be a dream too

l

l

l

l

I ran to Mamoru's room as fast as I could to see Mamoru sprawled out in his bed, clutching a pillow to his head. Coming closer, I saw that his white tee shirt was bathed in sweat and he was shaking.

"Mamoru?" I asked, tenderly reaching out a hand to shake him. "Mamoru?" I shook him a little harder.

He bolted up and clutched my shoulders painfully, still breathing heavily.

"Mamoru, it's okay, it's me. Bunny. Mamoru, are you going to be alright?"

"Bunny?" Mamoru said, the sleep clearing from his eyes. He slowly let go, and twisted so that his legs were off the side of the bed.

"Mamoru, what's the matter?" I said sitting down next to him.

Mamoru placed his head in his palms and I could hear him taking deep breaths. "I'm sorry if I woke you Bunny."

"Woke me- DAMN IT MAMORU, I don't care if you woke me! I'm worried about you! Tell me what's bothering you!"

He looked up at me with the saddest eyes I've ever seen.

"Bunny, go back to bed. I didn't mean to scare you."

I inched closer to Mamoru.

"I want to know what the matter is Mamoru. I want you to feel like you can trust me."

"Thank you." He said simply. I smiled in response and nodded my head for him to continue.

"You know at Coffee house, when I didn't want to talk about my family?" I nodded again. "Well, you see... a couple years back... when I was six...umm.... well..." he took a shaky breath "Man this is difficult. You see, I've never shared this before." I smiled encouragingly.

"You can trust me with anything Mamoru. Anything."

"Well, when I was six, my parents and I got into a car crash. Well, I think we crashed. I can't remember that part... See when this happened, I suffered from some serious head trauma. I can't remember a thing before that point." I gasped.

"And your parents?" I asked, hating to hear the answer.

"Dead. Died on impact." He said in a harsh tone.

"And so when you were screaming just now..."

"Reliving the moment before crash. I don't do it often. Just once a year. On the anniversary of the crash."

"Oh." I said, unsure of what to so next. Do I hug him? Do I tell him everything will be all right? Do I put him back to sleep?

Opting for a combination of the three, I encircled him in my arms and let him hold onto me for support. It wasn't a romantic hug, or even a familiar hug; it was a hug to assure him I was there, and I was real. Mamoru latched onto me and I rocked him back and forth repeating, "It's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

Finally, after 15 minutes or so I felt his breath on my shoulder start to slow down into a sleeping pace. Laying Mamoru back down I started to walk towards the door until a hand shot out and grabbed the leg to my pajama bottoms. Turning around, I saw Mamoru looking at me with sleepy eyes.

"Don't leave me Bunny." He pleaded in a voice much like that of a three year olds.

"Mamoru, I have to. Just think happy thoughts until you go to sleep."

"But Bunny," He yawned, turning over to the other side "you are a happy thought."

Smiling, I walked over to his doorway, were I saw Luna waiting.

"Hpmh, wonder what Rei would say to that." She said.

I turned my nose up at her.

"Luna, I don't give a damn what Rei would say!" I hissed, stalking into my room and grabbing my pillow. I walked back into Mamoru's room and gently laid down in the bed next to him.

Luna walked away, shaking her head sadly... with a small smile hidden from my sight.

l

l

l

l

An: Hehe... DON'T KILL ME!! I'M TO CUTE TO DIE!!!

Review and I promise Squeaky-chan and I will update on Friday! Promise!

And remember, drive safely, and take care of yourselves. You don't know how precious you are until you are lost.

REVIEW!!!


	14. Life can be a dream too

Okay, I just want to say thanks for the reviews! And I...umm... I think I'll be updating more often and some of my other stories... yeah.... I need something to take my mind off all this crapola that's going on recently.

Oh, and YES squeaky-chan helped me with this chapter, but she has homework to do right now, so no comments from her. Pooh.

l

l

Disclaimer: I own Sailor Moon! I own Pottery Barn! I own everything! I own the world! Bwahahaha! (Gets taken away by the men in white coats) Oh goody, more shots!

l

l

_**Life's too weird!**_

_**Chapter 14, Life can be a dream too**_

l

l

l

l

**-dreeeeeaaaaaam sequence-**

_I stood in a moonlit garden, my back turned to someone... important. I could feel his (I think it was a he) aura radiating around the place, almost as if I were the intruder on him, which I knew was not the case._

"_What do you want?" I turned to him, my voice neutral. His face was hidden from my sight, due to the overly exaggerated Wind God mask._

"_I was wondering if I could-"_

"What, mister 'I'm-God's-gift-to-women'? If you could date me, trick me into liking you, break my heart?" I shouted, for some reason angry with the stranger. A few tense moments passed while my silky dress twirled softly at my feet and my butterfly mask's wings brushed back on my cheeks.

"_No..." he said slowly, his voice resonating with pain and hurt._

"_Well then what?" I said, toning my voice down a few notches by a look at his melancholy face._

_He smiled at me._

"_I wanted" he said as he took my gloved hand in his "this..."_

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!**

"Huh?" I mumbled, not bothering to open my eyes from their previous sleeping state.

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!**

Slapping my hand around wildly, I attempted to locate where I normally kept my alarm clock.

But I wasn't in my regular room.

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!**

Opening my eye a crack, I saw bare white walls and a few boxes.... Over which a pair of men's pants were thrown. Blinking several times, memories of last night drifted back to me.

"_And your parents?"_

"_Dead...died on impact."_

l

l

l

"_But Bunny you ARE a happy thought..."_

l

l

l

"Well Luna, I don't give a damn what Rei would think."

l

l

l

'Did that all really happen?' I thought, mystified at my behavior last night.

**BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!**

Looking around wildly I tried to find the alarm clock so it wouldn't wake anyone else, but an arm rose next to me and hit the thing before I could.

The warm weight at my back shifted, and then drew nearer.

I turned slowly and came face to face with the angelic sight of Mamoru sleeping. I smiled and gracefully slipped out of the blankets.

Yeah right, gracefully.

Thumping on to the hard wooden floor, I heard a faint rustling above me. A few seconds later Mamoru's sleepy face popped over the side of the bed. A smile spread over his face, which evolved into full out laughter. Mamoru laughed so hard he lost balance and fell over the bed as well.

A second passed in which we both silently stared at each other, and then burst out laughing. Mamoru and I stayed like that for a few minutes, both enjoying the others company.

l

l

l

Later in the morning in a Pottery Barn (SHOPING!!!)

l

l

l

"Well I think that Setsuna Meioh was a very nice lady, don't you think?"

"Mamoru, you're just saying that because she was mooning over your looks."

"Need I remind you that my good looks and charm got us our first month's rent free AND the freedom to do whatever we want to the apartment?"

"Well no you didn't, but thanks." I said with venom dripping from my voice.

I don't what came over me, but standing there and watch Mamoru flash his pearly whites at another woman made the jealous side of me come out. 'Grr...'

"Well what do you want to look at first?" Mamoru asked, turning to me.

"Well, we already got our paint samples, so the next thing to is get bedding. You go that way and find your superman blankies, and I'll be over here." Mamoru rolled his eyes at the comment, and then stalked off to look for sheets.

I rolled my eyes as well and pulled out my paint samples. For my room I had chosen a soft rose color and a silver moon boarder around the top. Looking around with little success, I finally found IT.

A set of light pink satin sheets and a slightly darker comforter with the Japanese character for "Love" written in the middle of the spread.

"Perfect!" I squealed, then I caught sight of the price tag. "Whoa, that does not bode well with my budget." I said with a frown. I stood there a few more minutes until Mamoru came up behind me carrying his choices.

"Find anything good?"

"Well I did but it's too expensive."

"Oh come on Bunny, think of who you're with! How about as a 'I never found out when it was' birthday gift, I buy them for you?" I squealed and threw my arms around his neck.

"Mamoru, you are the best! I have to make this up to you!"

"No problem Bunny." He said, his eyes grew softer. "Wanna see what I got?"

"Sure." I said as we approached the sales counter and looking towards what he showed me.

"Black silk sheets with a black comforter. This will go well with your deeeeep red room." I said, trying to keep the dislike out of my voice. The saleslady took Mamoru's outstretched credit car and ran it through the machine

"Really, you think?" Mamoru said after signing the slip, turning to me with a childishly excited expression.

"Mamoru, you are a deep, dark person." I said as I playfully hit him on the arm and grabbing my bags.

"More then you'll ever know..." he mumbled, then walked away.

"What? HEY! Were are you going?" I said, catching up to Mamoru.

"I'm going off to look at the couches across the street."

"Oh." I said following. "Uh, Mamoru.... Why are we going to buy a couch when we haven't painted the walls first?"

"Well Bunny, we have to catch that sale before it expires!"

"Did you just say 'sale'?" He nodded

"Good God! YOUR GOING METEROSEXUAL ON ME!" I joked, and Mamoru threw me a customary scowl.

Smiling, we entered the store and me smile melted off my face. There was a beautiful girl standing there to help Mamoru and me pick out a couch. That wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that this blonde bombshell was throwing Mamoru looks that indicated she wanted to help HIM, not me.

"Well hello sir! My name is Carrie. How might I help you today?"

Growling under my breath, I glared at Mamoru, who of course, proceeded to love every minute of it!

'Geeze, why do I even bother liking this guy? He flirts with everything with breasts and then he's got...Rei.' I mumble something about needing fresh air, then slowly backed out of the store and to the slightly chilling air.

I stood there a few seconds staring at nothing until I heard the sound of bells jingling behind me.

"Hey." Mamoru said, standing next to me.

"Mamoru, what are you doing out here? I thought you'd be flirting with the sales lady and getting us a deal on that sofa..." I said, trailing off as I felt another pang of jealousy.

"I decided to come out here," he turned me so that I was facing him "where you are..."

"What do you want Mamoru?" I said, my voice not sounding as sharp as I wanted it to.

Mamoru smiled lightly.

"I want" he grasped my small hand in his larger one "this..."

l

l

l

l

That's it! Haha, and you thought he was gonna kiss her, right? Bhahaha, nope!

Oh, and next chapter MAMORU TAKES THE NARRATION WHEEL! What fun we'll have then!

Remember to read and review!

READ and REVIEW!!


	15. A little bit of crazy in my Life

Fist I would like to just say, because some people were confused, that "this" in the last chapter was meant as a sweet "I never wanna let your hand or this wonderful situation slip away" sot of thing. Get it? Got it? Good!

Okay peoples, we do something IMPORTANT here!!!!!! We are switching the speaker! This means that instead of Bunny narrating the whole chapter, Mamoru will!

Please note this and don't get confused! Once again, this is Mamoru's prov. Enjoy!

l

l

l

Disclaimer: yeah.... I own jack squat. I don't own the characters nor the song, but I like to play with them. DANCE MONKEES! DANCE!!!

l

_Life's too weird, Chapter 15_

_A little bit of crazy in my life- to the tune of "Crazy for this Girl"_

l

l

l

l

I don't know why I did that. I really don't. But when I saw Bunny walk out if that store, every instinct in my body told me to go after her. To confess everything about me. To hold her and never let go. I didn't though. I kept myself in check enough to just grab her hand and act like a friend.

Yeah, that's the story of my life. Pretending instead of doing. Next to me I saw Bunny roll down her car window and crank up the music.

The beginning notes to "Crazy for this girl" came blaring over the speakers.

l

l

l

l

l

_She rolls the window down  
_

_And she  
_

_Talks over the sound  
_

_Of the cars that pass us by  
_

_And I don't know why  
_

But she's changed my mind

l

l

l

l

l

"We got the paint rollers from Home Depot, right?" She shouted over the music.

"Yeah we did, why?"

"I think we should get started on the painting tonight. Like a top coat, ya know?"

"Bunny we have two weeks to do that, why tonight?"

"I just want to get a head start." Laughing, I nodded that I understood. The apartment felt so cold, it needed some life in it. I smiled and thought back to our picking-out-paint session at Home Depot.

l

l

l

l

l

Would you look at her

_She looks at me  
_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
_

_But she don't know how I feel_

l

l

l

l

l

** FLASH BACK **

"Well the living room OBVIOUSLY needs to be a light grass green color. And we would have to do some faux finishing to make it textured like grass. And the bathroom! We have to make that a nice sunny yellow that will match the green. Oh, but what to do in the kitchen? What do you think Mamoru?" she said, turning around so fast her hair slapped my face. Her hair smelled like strawberries.

"Uh.... I have absolutely no idea. I'm just here to carry stuff around and pick out my bedroom color." I said as I pulled on a blank face.

"Ugh, alright. Show me what you've got picked out." Smiling I handed my choice to her.

"Blood red. Yeah.... Um... Vampire much?"

"Hey, you said I could pick out whatever I wanted, and this is what I want."

"Whatever, I'm just going to find some colors that make our apartment look alive. We need the life if you're going to have the vampire thing going. Ugh, those guys on 'Queer Eye for the Straight Guy would love to get their hands on you." She said, stalking off to find more bright... shiny... happy colors. Oh joy.

** END FLASHBACK **

l

l

l

l

l

And as she carries on without a doubt  
I wonder if she's figured out  
I'm crazy for this girl

l

l

l

l

l

'This girl is gonna be the end of me.' I thought, rearing my engine.

When we finally reached the apartment, she went to change and I slipped into the bathroom for a quick shower.

Turning on the hot water, I let me face fall from its normally masked position. Reaching for my shampoo, I noticed Bunny had left hers in the shower. I quickly took a sniff and found it to be scented like vanilla.

'That explains her scent of vanilla, but she always smells like strawberries...wonder why... I did NOT just think about that!'

l

l

l

l

l

_She was the one to hold me  
The night  
The sky fell down  
And what was I thinking when  
_

_The world didn't end  
_

_Why didn't I know what I know now  
_

l

l

l

l

l

Lightly drying my hair with a towel, I stood out in the kitchen, waiting for Bunny to finish changing.

"Are you done yet?" I shouted.

"Almost." Came the muffled reply. I shook my head. Women really do take a long time to get ready

"Women are crazy." I sighed to myself

"What was that my dear Mamoru?" Bunny quipped, taking me by surprise.

l

l

l

l

l

_Would you look at her  
_

_She looks at me  
_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
_

_But she don't know how I feel  
_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
_

l

l

l

l

l

"I was going to sa-" but the words didn't come out. I felt lightheaded and breathless just looking at Bunny.

She was wearing a pair of short black shorts that accented just how long her legs were, something the old school uniforms never could do justice to, and an extremely low cut tank top.

"What?" she questioned, raising her eyebrow in a quizzical expression. "Do I look bad or something? 'Cause if I look bad I want to remind you that we are painting, not going outside of this house."

"No...no.... you don't look bad at all." I mumbled, my emotionless mask still in place. But on the inside, my hands were sweaty, me heart was thumping, and I felt like a 13 year old boy with a crush.

l

l

l

l

l

_Right now  
_

_Face to face  
_

_All my fears  
_

_Pushed aside  
_

_And right now  
_

_I'm ready to spend the rest of my life  
_

_With you_

l

l

l

l

l

"Whatever." She said, pulling her hair back into a large ponytail. "We've got a lot of work to do, so let's get started."

Grabbing a paint can and a roller, I followed mutely.

"So, for the living room, we're going to make it look like a grass land, with tall grass all around it. That sound okay to you?"

I nodded, my voice not having returned at that time. Bunny smiled at me, then set to pouring out the paint_  
_

l

l

l

l

l

_Would you look at her  
_

_She looks at me  
_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
_

_But she don't know how I feel  
_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
_

_I'm crazy for this girl  
_

l

l

l

l

l

"Piiiiizaaaaaaaaa." Bunny moaned some time around eleven pm.

"I'll take that as hint to some then?"

"Peeeeeepperooooooniiiiiiii."

"I think not! The topping will be sausage!"

"Pepperoni!" She glared at me.

"Sausage!" I glared right back at her.

"Damn it Mamoru, I have your god damn blood red paint in my hair right now, I feel ready to kill someone right now, so I say PEPPERONI!"

"Umm...." I gulped "I'll go order us some pepperoni pizza then. Does that sound okay?"

Bunny nodded slowly and motioned for me to go.

l

l

l

l

l

_Would you look at her  
_

_She looks at me  
_

_She's got me thinking about her constantly  
_

_But she don't know how I feel  
_

_And as she carries on without a doubt  
_

_I wonder if she's figured out  
_

_I'm crazy for this girl_

l

l

l

l

l

I looked over to Bunny, who was fast asleep on my bed after passing out thirty minutes ago. I picked up an empty pizza box, and headed to Bunny's rooming. Moving her bed out of the way, I set to work. painting her room.

"I hope Bunns likes this." I said, then glanced over at her cat, Luna. "Huh, what do you think miss Kitty?"

She mewed in response.

"That's what I thought too. I really am crazy for this girl."

l

l

l

l

l

An: Okay, that is sooooo sweet! Aww, the sweet-ness rolls off of this chapter in waves! I'm so proud of us Squeaky!

S.c.- I blame the sweetness on your Home coming dance Saturday.

T.b.- (blushes) maybe...

S.c.- Lol, you loser, whatever. Read and review our loyal readers!

_**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Please?


	16. Life's a treat

Well, I'm feeling guilty because of how long the last chapter seemed, and it wasn't. I first want to say two things to an anonymous reviewer that knows we are talking about 'em. One, I want to say that I understand your position, but the heavy stuff doesn't come until after a MAJOR turning point for our dear couple. You'll see it in a chappie or two. Trust me on this one, Kay? And two, the short chapters WILL stop in a while. Promise. Some stuff needs to happen first before the chapters start rambling on and on and on.

IMPORTANT! THIS CHAPTER GOES BACK TO BUNNY'S PROV! PLEASE NOTE AND DON'T GET CONFUSED! THE MAMORU NARRATION WAS AN ANOMOLY!

Thank you!

l

l

Disclaimer: If I owned Sailor Moon, I'd make Mamo-chan be on that show while you were out. Oh what fun that'd be!

l

l

l

_Life's too weird!_

_Chapter 16. Life's a treat_

l

l

l

l

"I can't... I can't ...." I mumbled in my sleep.

"Buuuuuunny......." Someone shook me gently. "Bunny wake up."

"Five more minutes daddy, please?" I heard a low chuckle.

"No Bunny, you have to get up. I want to show you something. You can sleep later, I promise."

I opened my eyes a crack and saw the bleary figure of Mamoru.

"Mamoru, what are you doing in my room? Ugh, what time is it?"

"First, this is MY room, you just fell asleep in it. Second, I'm here to show you something. And third it's about 2 o'clock."

"IN THE MORNING?!" I screeched. Mamoru blushed one, I want to show you it!"

"What it?" I said, being pulled out of the room by a very hyper Mamoru. We reached my room in no time, and he pushed me in lightly. Turning on the light, I gasped.

"It's beautiful..." I said in awe.

My room had been painted the dusty rose I wanted, and the silver moons were painted all along the ceiling base. My bed had been made with the sheets I had gotten earlier, and the deep pink set off the rich mahogany posts of my bed. And the windows! The windows were draped with white and pink cloths hanging off of a silver rod. Pulling back the curtain, I could see the entire nighttime river scrape of Boston (a sight I hadn't noticed before). Turning back to Mamoru, I could see the apprehension in his eyes.

"Mamoru I love it. I don't know how to thank you." I said in a gentle tone.

"Yeah, glad to hear it.... umm...yeah, I'm gonna go to bed now. Night. He said, then rushed off towards his room.

"Mamoru, I –" I paused, then sighed. "I don't know...." I said under my breath. Sighing again, I slipped into my new comfy bed and settled down for another night, and hopefully this time I wouldn't get anymore of those crazy dreams.

No such luck.

l

l

l

l

_dreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaam sequence..... Again_

"_We have to stop meeting like this." I said to the figure behind me. He chuckled and encircled my waist with his arms._

"_You know I couldn't go without your beauty for one day, let alone for ever." He whispered into my neck, sending shivers down my spine._

"_But my mother, she'd never approve..."_

"_Then don't tell her."_

"_You know I could never do that!" I said harshly_

"_If you don't think you can keep this a secret, do something about it! Don't stay here. Run away... with me." He said softly turning me around. I refused to meet his gaze. "Wait...I just realized something. You've never said you love me."_

"_I know it's just-" I looked at my satin slippers in shame._

"_It's just what?"_

"_I.... I can't...I'm sorry..."_

l

l

l

l

"I'm sorry... Mamoru..."I mumbled in my sleep. "I can't... I can't say it...."

l

l

l

l

An: hehehe.......tada! okay, the major event is set up next chapter, so that's coming on Friday! See you then!

READ AND REVIEW!

THANKYOU WODERFUL REVEIWERS! WE LOVE YOU!

READ AND REVIEW!


	17. Life causes migraines

An: I would like to just say; this chapter's title has two meanings. One, life is a migraine for poor Bunny. And two? I just got back from the orthodontist. Oww....

l

l

l

Disclaimer: "I own nothing, I own nothing, I own nothing, nothing, nothing." Thank you, this was done to the tune of "just keep swimming."

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 17. Life causes migraines

l

l

l

"Mamoru, we have been looking at couches for the past three days! We have every other piece of furniture. For the love of God, PICK ONE!" I hissed at Mamoru, who was leaning down to inspect what felt like the 100th couch that day.

"Bunny, the couch has to be just right!"

"Oh for the love of- you weren't this particular about anything else! Why does the couch matter so much?"

"Because aside from his bed, it the only part of the house a guy uses." I rolled my eyes disgusted.

"I think I have it!" Mamoru exclaimed, standing up and motioning for a sales person.

"White leather... you do realize that we can't let that in the living room? It has to be green."

"Why?" I sighed and shook my head.

"So that it matches!"

l

l

l

l

l

After enduing another bout of Mamoru flirting with the saleslady, I was finally set free to do whatever I wished. Ever since that night when Mamoru painted my room, I had had an ever-growing sense of dread. You know, the kind were you're sure that life is going to end or something tragic like that. And those haunting dreams didn't help much either.

I had spent those two weeks since hanging out solely with Mamoru, and it had been a blast. But every time I tried to get a little closer to him, every time I tried to think about my feelings for him, terrible image burned was burned into my mind.

Mamoru and Rei, greeting their guests at the wedding (still four years off, thank god). Rei and Mamoru sharing their first dance as a married couple. Rei and Mamoru leaving in their limo, taking my hopes and life with them...

So there I found myself, the day before college classes officially started, wandering around the bay to the Charles River. Bumping into others rushing to their destination, I slowly walked around the water letting the chilly river air brush across my face.

'What is going to happen to me?' I sighed. 'Four years of this hell... Four years...'

A sudden beeping that sounded like a cell phone going off brought my attention back to earth. I glanced down at my senshi communicator and saw the symbol for mars flashing on its screen.

"Rei?" I mumbled to myself. Glancing around to make sure no one could hear me, I flipped the palm sized computer open and pressed the button for 'talk.'

"Finally Bunny! Jeeze, what took you so long?"

"I was out in public and didn't want anyone to see this." Rei just made a dismissing gesture and I rolled my eyes. "So what do you want? Any Yuma attacks?"

"No, I just want to ask you if I can stay over at your dorm in a couple weeks. My schools already started, and that weekend we have all four days off. I thought since you were closest...."

Putting on a false smile, I nodded.

"Sure Rei, you can come over."

"Great! Can't wait to meet your roommate!" and with that she closed her communicator.

"Not if I can help it..." I mumbled under my breath, closing my communicator and walking back to the apartment Mamoru and I shared.

l

l

l

l

l

An: and the gates of hell have been opened. Bwahahahaha!!!!

Oh, and Anhthy, we weren't mad at you! I just wanted to explain my actions! That and I find it so fun to give little hints and clues no one will realize until it's too late. Hehehe, it's so much fun!

Okay, well that's all! See ya on Tuesday. Or Monday... depends on haw loved squeaky-chan and I feel. Meh.

READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES! PLEASE? If we make 80 by Sunday, Squeaky-chan and I will update TWO CHAPTERS on Monday! Promise!!!

**READ AND REVIEW! **


	18. Life is full of secrets

An: wow, this chapter was so hard for me to write! I hate making Rei seem so stupid! She's such a great person in the manga! Pooh. Oh well, here's a relatively longer chapter. I just checked the last chapter (which is a ways off yet) and it's 10 pages long! I promised these would get longer!

And you'll notice I'm updating on a Monday! Yay! But you guys didn't break the 80-review limit. Only 78. Lol, only. I'm so happy to have so many! Thank you all. Read the rest of my notes at the bottom!

l

l

Disclaimer: I own Nada. Jack Fricken Squat. I have a penny to my name. And it's not even a nice shiny one. It's dirty and icky! Trust me, you don't want it!

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 18, Life is full of secrets

l

l

l

l

"Bunny, I hope you realize that this is totally against my will."

"I know Mamoru, and I'm sorry. But Papa can't know you're my roommate."

"Why is that? He already knows I'm a guy."

"And he's uncomfortable with the thought of you supposedly being gay. Do you want to become a girl?"

"No."

"Then don't come NEAR this apartment while Papa's here." I said, rubbing my temples in frustration. Today had been a long day.

First I had to come up with a plan to keep Rei from finding out that her fiancé is my roommate. I then had to put that plan into action. Now this. I had to convince my dear, stubborn roommate that he should leave the apartment for four days. Not, I repeat, NOT an easy task.

"I still don't see why I have to go. If you father can't deal with me, why are you lying to him? Aren't children supposed to be honest with their parents?" I fixed Mamoru with a quizzical look.

"Um, where did you get that sick and twisted idea from?"

"T.V.?" I stared even harder. "Oh alright, I'll go."

'Hehehe, call me a fricken genius.' I thought, waving Mamoru out the door. 'Now to make this place lose its guy-ness.'

"No better time than the present." I said to myself, trying on a bandana and setting to work.

l

l

l

l

An hour later

l

l

l

l

"I am soooooo lucky Mamoru is a neat freak!" I said, bushing off my outfit and heading towards the door, which was now ringing...repeatedly.

"What do you want?" I said, ripping open the door

"That's a fine 'how do you do'!" Rei sniffed.

"Sorry, just a little agitated...I um...had to watch the kids in the apartment across from me." I lied.

"Oh, well I guess that IS very stressful." Rei said, pulling me into a hug (an: you have no idea just how stressful it is Rei, no idea)

"How are you Rei?"

"Fine, but the drive was exhausting!" She said, flouncing her way to the couch and sitting down daintily. 'Hehe, dainty my ass.' I thought darkly, sitting next to Rei.

"Wow! This couch is amazingly soft! How did you ever find one so perfect?" Rei exclaimed.

"Luck of the draw." I smirked. Unbeknown to me, Rei's eyebrows shot up and she stared over at me critically.

"Oh, Bunny! Where's your roommate? I heard from your parents it's a gay guy."

"Um, he's with his... um... you know.... Boyfriend." I am so bad at lying! Luckily for me, Rei nodded wisely and let it drop. I sighed with relief, then picked up a set of keys.

"Wanna go for some ice cream?" I said, jingling the keys. Mamoru's keys. I didn't even notice.

"Since when do you have a car keys like that? What happened to that rabbit key chain I gave you? And...." She looked closer. "When did you get a BMW?!?!" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Uh..." I registered the key chain. "It's my roommate's. He's letting me borrow it." Now I only had to hope that Rei had never seen her fiancé's car.

l

l

l

l

**Later at a local ice cream parlor**

l

l

l

l

"So, Bunny, how's school been going?"

"It doesn't start until Tuesday. Just four more days. But I think it will go fine.... Just fine. And you? How's your school?"

"Fine." Awkward silence.

"Bunny, I want to ask you something. And this time I want you to be totally honest." I gulped.

"Shoot."

"Don't tempt me...." Rei mumbled. I stared at her. "I mean, Bunny do you promise to tell the truth this time? No more lies?"

"More lies?" I squeaked.

"I know everything, alright! So tell me the truth, how stupid do you think I am?"

An: Well, now we just have to wait till Wednesday to find out just how short a fuse Rei has. Lol, see you on Wednesday.

Oh, and can we try for 10 more reviews? I wanna hit 100 by the time I update chapter 21. Thanks allot!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!


	19. Life's based on wishing, good or bad

An: well, here we have it! 88 Reviews and 19 chapters. You know what would be awesome? Please try to hit 95 reviews this time so that next chapter we can break the 100 barrier! We can do it!! Please?

l

l

Disclaimer: I own the certain out of character actions these people portray, but I don't own them. They are all just my puppets that I play with because they fascinate me! Yay attention span of a flea! Lol!

l

l

_Life's too Weird!_

_Chapter 19. Life's based on wishing, good or bad_

l

l

l

l

l

"I know everything, alright! So tell me the truth, how stupid do you think I am?"

"Everything? What do you mean by that Rei dear?"

"I know that you've been lying to me. Mamoru's your roommate. Not some gay guy. I came on this trip hoping that you'd be honest with me. For Christ sake Bunny, I'm your best friend! How did you expect to keep this from me?"

"I... well... I was afraid or how you'd react... he's your fiancé and I don't want you getting the wrong idea...I'm sorry Rei, I did plan to tell you... eventually."

"Eventually? Bunny, I want to make something perfectly clear, ok? In four years I will be marring Mamoru. We will be married and together for the rest of our lives. I know you may THINK you love him, but you don't. There is no love in today's world. So I don't care what you do to try to convince him otherwise, because I _know_ it won't work." Rei glared over at me. "I always hoped you would realize that on your own. I've been hoping for the past 4 months, and you still seem to want Mamoru to yourself. And you know what I've realized over this grueling wait?"

I slowly shook my head.

"I realized that you can play around with Mamoru all you like, but he'll always return. I don't care what you try to make him feel over the next four year, he'll always be mine. In fact, I give you permission to do whatever you want with Mamoru. It'll be worth a laugh. But he will NEVER love you. Besides, relationships aren't born from people being in _love_, they come from commitment and stability." Rei stood stiffly, leaving her half eaten ice cream Sunday on the table.

"Rei?" I questioned, rising with her.

"Don't bother Bunny, I don't want to hear it. I'll be over at Miaka's until Monday, then I'm returning to Julliard. When you decide that you're over MY man and ready to start looking at the harsh world we really live in, call me." And with a stiff nod, one of the best friends I'll ever have walked out of my life. Hopefully it would only be temporary... hopefully.

Sliding back into my seat, I fought off the persistent tears and picked up my spoon.

"Here's to you Rei." I said, raising my ice cream filled spoon in a toasting manner. "Here's to you."

l

l

**3 days later, back at the apartment**

l

l

l

"Bunny?" I heard Mamoru's voice float through my door three days later. "Bunny, I'm back from the hotel and I wanted to see how everything went with your parents. Hey, you in there?" I sniffled.

"Yeah I'm in here, I just don't feel very well. I think I need to rest." I lied. I lied yet again to Mamoru.

"Alright Bunny, sleep well." Came Mamoru's worry-filled response.

I sniffled again and turned so my back was facing the door and I was able to stare out of my window.

"I wish..." I mumbled as I pulled the cover up to my tear stained chin and fell into a light slumber.

l

l

**_Dreeeeeaaaaam sequence, fuuuuun_**

"_Oh how I with things were different!" I said, softly stepping out to the palace rose garden. "Oh how I wish..." I paused as I pulled the hem of my silvery silk dress off a thorn. Slowly pulling my eyes up, I stared back at the dark, starry night._

"_Oh how I wish ..."_

"_What do you wish my child?" asked a soothing voice behind me. Turning around quickly I came face-to-face with... a deity of some kind... She stood about 5' 4" and had long wavy hair that shone like a true piece of selenium. (An: _If anyone doesn't know what this is, say so in a review! I actually have a pic of this on my computer!)_ Her dress flowed as if it was made from the ocean. It was that same shade too. And her eyes. Her eyes were an onyx darker than the night itself. They stood out like coal against her snow-white skin._

"_Wh...who are you?!" I demanded, taking a step back._

"_I am Selenity, goddess of this beautiful terrain you inhabit."_

"_You are a goddess?"_

"_Yes I am. Now child, what were you wishing for before I came here?" I rose my eyebrow slightly at the "child."_

"_I was wishing for things to... not be this complicated."_

"_I'm afraid that you'll have to elaborate..."_

"_I was wishing... I was wishing for so many things. I wish for the ability to say I lo-... to express my feelings towards this guy."_

"_Ah yes, that tall handsome one, right?" Selenity giggled._

"_Yes, that one." I smiled "Also, I wish that my best friend Rei and I didn't have to fight over this man. We are so close, and I don't want to lose her..." a small tear slipped from the corner of my eye._

"_Anything else child?"_

"_I, well I don't really think so... I'd ask for peace or something, but I don't think I have the right to ask that..."_

"_My dear, my dear! You have the power to do anything!" my grin grew wider. "Well if that's all, I'll be on my way."_

"_Wait, that's all? Can't you stay for a little while longer?"_

"_My child, a goddesses work is never done. But I will do something for you. A soul as bright and pure as yours deserves to be rewarded. Those two wishes will be woven into your destiny but be warned for you only have two chances to make this work."_

"_What do you mean 'I have two chances to make this work.'? Why do I have two, not one?"_

"_My dear, you should have asked for peace." Said Selenity as she slowly dissolved into thin air._

"_Hey! Wait! What do you mean, I have two chances? And why should I have asked for pe-"_

_A loud bang sounded behind me, followed by the shouts of several people._

"_What did you do?" I cried into the night sky before running back to my home to see what the problem is._

l

l

l

l

An: And that's it. I know, I know. It's kinda short. But guess what? I'll be updating again on Friday! I know a lot of you complain that my chapters are too short, but which would you guys honestly prefer? Quick updates or long chapters. Answer in a review. Oh, and those few english majors who caught my "grammar spoof" it isn't a spoof. It is suppossed to be like that. But tell me what the spoof is, and leave your email adress, you will get a special prize. Can we say "advanced preview of chapter 20" anyone? Lol, Tell me the right answer though! Don't tell me some b.s. answer to get a prize, because the wrong answer will NOT receive a prize. Well, I guess that's all. See you guys Friday!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Please? Lol, read and review. Seriously.


	20. Life’s just a Masquerade

Okay, this is chapter 20, and since I wanted to do something special, this is SELENITY'S PERSPECTIVE, kay? You know, Selenity, the goddess I made up last chapter? Ring a Bell? Hestia is a real goddess though, goddess of the heart, so I DID NOT make her up! She really is real. And please notice the time changes, okay? I'm doing this so you all won't get confused. So, PLEASE NOTE THE TIME CHANGES!

l

l

Disclaimer: I did make up Selenity (yay for me) but Hestia, Zeus and Hera are not mine! I don't own Bunny and Mamoru either....pooh for me.....

l

l

_Life's too Weird!_

Chapter 20, Life's just a Masquerade 

l

l

l

l

First day of College, August 21st At the Palace of the Gods 

l

l

l

l

"Mamoru, which classes do you have this semester?" I saw my young charge ask, looking over at the boy's note card.

"Ten to one odds they have schedules almost exactly alike except for the medical classes and the teaching classes." I heard a female voice behind me.

"Well Hestia, if you did your job correctly, they will." I bit back.

"Don't worry, I did everything just like you asked. No need to be so grouchy." I turned around to face the goddess of the heart and rose my eyebrow at her red flare jeans and pink spaghetti strap shirt.

"Why are you still dressed as a civilian?"

"Am I, opps!" And with a snap of her finger Hestia reverted back to her goddess form. She had golden red hair left to sway about when driven by the wind and sparkling green eyes combined together with ivory smooth skin. She had decided to don a flowing pink dress that hugged her every curve and made all the male gods swoon. I sighed in envy. If only the years had been as kind to me.

True I had been granted eternal life, but the eternal youth part had escaped me. My selenium colored hair had faded to a simple silver and wrinkles had started to appear near my forehead and the corners of my cheeks. I sighed again. Getting old is a bitch.

"Is something wrong Selenity? You seem very depressed today."

"I just worry about those two." I said, turning back to my mirror into the mortal realm.

"I worry too. I mean, whatever made you make a promise like that to a girl you knew was going to die? And without my permission no less!"

"Spare me the lecture Hestia, you've scolded me enough times I ought to know it by heart."

"And I should scold you some more! What makes you think she'll get her love this time? There can be a repeat of last time. This world could end just like-"

"I am very aware of what can happen, but I don't plan to let it."

"And how do you plan to ensure that?"

"Ever heard of Deux ex Machina?"

"God's interfering in mortals lives? Didn't Zeus stop that practice 500 years ago?"

"Yes, but this gift was given before that rule. I'm sure he can make an exception."

"I hope so, for both our sakes and theirs..." Hestia said, glancing back into the mirror where Bunny was staring at Mamoru's retreating back with a look of longing and misery.

"I know.... I know."

l

l

l

l

"Hera, I've come to request an audience with your husband." I said, walking up to the goddess of motherhood and marriage.

"Well I can grant _you_ one Selenity, but as for Hestia I'm afraid not." She glared over at Hestia, who proceeded to glare right back.

"Oh please, don't tell me you two are still angry at each other! Look Hera, it was 500 years ago. Who really cares if one man chose to win a girls heart over rather than marry her?"

"Well Queen Elizabeth did obviously! Do you know how many times I heard her crying during her pregnancy? Whishing she was married and didn't have to lie?" Shouted Hera.

"Well if Sir Dudley hadn't won her heart over, she never would have been pregnant!" Screamed Hestia.

"You MADAME came awfully close to overstepping your boundaries and making the two love each other. You know that is Aphrodite's area!"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted in my most commanding tone. "We are Goddesses, not mere mortal children! As such, we will behave as the goddesses we are. Hera, you will let Hestia and I go into the conference room so that I might speak with Zeus."

"Why does she have to accompany you? Hestia is a lower goddess than you and has little to do with the affairs of your planet."

"That Hera, is for you to draw out of your husband tonight. Now let me pass." Hera moved aside all the while mumbling.

"Imagine... the queen of the gods being pushed around by two lower goddesses... it's an outrage..."

l

l

l

l

"I don't know how you do it." Hestia said shaking her head. "You always get Zeus to agree with you. How do you do it?"

"I simply present my case in a clam, respective manner." I said while Hestia smirked.

"It doesn't help matters that you two had a fling before he married Hera, right?"

"Who told you that?!" I said, rounding about to face Hestia.

"Who else, Aphrodite."

"Well don't let that spread. We were kids back then, we didn't think much of the fling." I rubbed my temples in frustration.

"Yeah, but he does now."

"What?!"

"I see the way her looks at you now. He misses the old days with you." She finished while I rolled my eyes.

"Zeus is a married god, I don't want him any more. I have more important things to worry about. Such as Bunny and Mamoru."

"Way to avoid the subject." Hestia said smirking.

"ANYWAY, how much time did we pass will we were in that conference with Zeus?" I asked. Hestia rolled her eyes then pulled out her watch and a pad of paper.

"Well it has been 2 hours our time. That means on earth it has been exactly 70 days. That would place us at October 31st. Halloween to the mortals."

"Ugh, I've always hated this season. And where will we find Bunny?" I said walking away from Hestia again.

"Well," She said consulting her note pad "In the two months we have been gone Bunny has made numerous friends and has met up with her friend Miaka. By the way, she and Taka are dating and he carries around an engagement ring waiting until the right time to propose. Anyway, Bunny and Mamoru made friends with the son of the owner of a local ice cream parlor. Motoki, the son has convinced the two to throw a masquerade party for tonight. Bunny is currently hanging up decorations."

"Good, good. And anything new between Bunny and Mamoru?"

"Only some light flirting. She did fall asleep on his shoulder while watching a movie, but it was an accident. No purposeful actions."

"Well," I sighed, "Do you feel like going to this masquerade?"

l

l

l

"And we are going as what exactly?" Hestia said, pulling on the hem of her short toga.

"We are going as Nymphs. Now hand me that mask and we can be on our way."

"I don't see why these mortals think Nymphs look like this. All the Nymphs I know dress very conservatively."

"We are here because I made a promise to Bunny and I intend to follow through with it!"

"Well you should never have made a promise to that girl! She may make this earth end up like the moon. She may cause this place's destruction!"

"Hestia, that is enough. I've told you too many times to count that I don't want to hear about how this place may end up like the moon."

"But you've spoken to the fates, you know that she-"

"I said enough!" I stalked away to join the party.

"But why would you make promise like that to a girl who is destined to die... twice." She whispered to my retreating back.

l

l

l

l

An: Now to all of those that want to kill me right now, think of this. If you kill me, you will never know how this story ends! Lol. Ok, I think that's all.

READ AND REVIEW! Lol!

See you all Monday!

READ AND REVIEW!


	21. Life should contain less trick

An: We are reverting back to Bunny now, so don't get confused! But, we have more to say:

T.b.- Okay, hint to all you dear reviewers. DON'T PISS OFF THE AUTHORESS! And if there are two authoresses, as in this case, DON'T PISS 'EM BOTH OFF! As you can most likely tell, a review was left this weekend that really pissed both myself and Squeaky-chan off. Isn't that right Squeaky?

**S.C.- Yes, yes it is. ::Glares Menacingly:: we will not say exactly what they said, but we have two things to point out to you dear person. First, no one else seems to agree with that comment. And two, SAILOR MOON IS NOT, repeat, NOT! REALISTIC!!!!!!!! I mean, we try to make this as realistic as possible, but come on! Five girls running around in super short skirts, always saving the day? How realistic is that? Our story is more realistic than the manga, and waaaaaaay more realistic than the anime.**

T.B.- I just want to point out the fact that Squeaky and I work our asses off to make this story as realistic as possible, so NEVER accuse us of not being realistic. To us, realism is dealing with facts and that which is commonly known. Greek gods and goddesses are, believe it or not, considered widely known facts. I mean, who's to say that there is no way to know if the Greek gods AREN'T really messing with peoples lives. And sorry to all the super religious people out there, but it's my belief. I do not recommend it nor excuse it. This is my right as an American to express this idea, and I did. Lol, but I'm not p.o.-ed at you!

**S.C.-That's right! We are pissed that someone would disregard the work we have done. I mean, it took us 45 minutes to find the right TYPE of goddess to tie in with Selenity. Then we had read about her, find her personality, and try to make her feel like an actual person. That is HARD work peoples! We are always checking ourselves; thinking "Is that something that a real person would do, or a fictional character?" It hurts to think that someone would question our realism when that is our biggest focus. Well, that and Bunny and Mamoru.**

T.b.- Well, we should stop ranting now. It's bad for our hearts. Lol. And to the reviewer responsible for this rant, we will not remove your review. We will not just brush this aside and act like this never happened. We will take this experience and become stronger in our plans for this story. After all, you seem under the impression that Squeaky and I won't make life hell for our dear goddess. Hello, have you been paying attention to how twisted we are? Selenity is just like any other human being. She makes mistakes, she falls in love. She gets hurt. She's just like any other person, with something extra thrown in. Does she sound like Bunny to you too? You know Bunny. The REAL girl that is our main character. Please note that.

**S.c.- well that's all! Thank you our loyal readers for letting us rant and rave. We really do appreciate the support. WE LOVE YOU ALL! And we really are sorry for this length... sowwy. Lol! On with the chapter!**

l

l

21. Life should contain less trick and more treat

l

l

l

"Hello, welcome to the party, have fun!" I said, greeting yet another couple there for the masque. They were obviously dating each other due to their matching Pimp and Whore costumes. How sweet.

As for myself, I had gone as a gypsy. I thought it was original. And Mamoru? In his infinite wisdom, our dear Mamoru decided to go as Hugh Heffner. I thought it was very appropriate considering his behavior with women recently.

Ever since school had started Mamoru had been flirting with any and every female he could find. It made me sick. I mean, I don't like saying it but HE'S GOT A FRICKEN FIANCEE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Also, none of his flirting seemed to be directed at me....

"Hi Bunny!" Said a blonde as she approached me.

"Hello Bunny." Said the brunette next to her.

"Thank you for inviting us." said the blue haired one quietly.

"Hello ditz." Came from her ebony haired friend.

"HEY!." Shouted the other blond.

"Oh, hello Serena. And Lita, good to see you. Pleasure as always Amelia. Glad to see you actually dressed yourself today Raven. And Mia, so nice to see you!" I said to each girl respectively, holding in my groan. Don't get me wrong, I liked these girls a lot. They could be called my friends even because they reminded me of my other best friends. But, not for nothing had I nick-named them 'Mamoru's Fan Club.'

"Yeah, yeah. Great to see you too. Now where's Mamoru? I'm freezing in this costume!" said Raven as she pulled on her rabbit tail.

"Oh, you all dressed as playboy bunnies. What a coincidence, Mamoru's going as-"

"Hugh Heffner, we know." Butt in Mia. "You think we'd be crazy enough to do this on our own accord?"

'Don't answer that, don't answer that, DON'T answer that!' I heard being chanted in my head.

I smiled lightly and shrugged. As the girls entered, I rolled my eyes.

"Have _fun _girls..."

l

l

l

l

"And so I told him that he was sooooo overstepping his boundaries as my boyfriend, and he said nuh uh, and I said yeah huh and..." the girl next to me babbled.

I rolled my eyes and let my mind wander to more important matters, such as Mamoru and his gaggle of girls.

"Bunny, are you listening?"

"Huh, what's that?" I said, snapping out of my reverie. "Yeah I'm listening, what makes you think I wasn't?"

"You started glaring and looking like you were gonna kill someone." Said the girl, pulling a little on her witch's hat.

"Yeah... well sorry... I'm gonna go get some punch." I said, making my escape.

Tonight was not going as planned at all. Most all of my friends hadn't shown up (no Miaka and Taka), my costume was getting uncomfortable, and to top it all of, Mamoru was really acting his costume.

With that thought, I could hear numerous high and squeaky laughs accompanying a deep and softer one.

"He'll flirt with any female he can find, yet he wont flirt with me!" I huffed, then accidentally ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine dear. No need to fret Bunny."

"Oh okay that's go-" I looked up to see a stranger wearing a toga and her companion dressed in a similar fashion.

"Do I know you?" I asked, staring closer at the platinum blond in front of me.

"Oh I don't think so. My name is Pearl, and this is my friend Rose." She said, indicating to her red haired friend behind her.

l

l

l

l

an: Sorry for this chapter being so short, but I promise, this story is just over halfway done. We love you all so much, and I think that by making the chapters this short, we can preserve what little time we have left. After all, I do update twice a week. The only time I wont is thanksgiving week because of the unbelievable work load I get from school every year. Lol, well I promise that we will see you again on Friday minna,

Oh, and I'm going to see a play tonight. "The Cursed Play" is what they call it, but if one of you guesses correctly, I might just give you an inside peak into chapter 22. Lol, can't wait!

And lastly, thank you all again for putting up with our rant. I know that some of you are probably annoyed at how long it made this chapter look when it really wasn't, but you must understand. Squeaky and I are high strung girls, and we needed to make some facts clear to our readers. Sorry once again for making you go through it!

READ AND REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS!!!!!!

READ, REVIEW, AND GUESS! YOU NEVER KNOW IF YOU ARE RIGHT Lol!


	22. Life can pass you by

An: I do have to admit; this chapter contains some weirdness that you probably wont get until the end. I'm starting to think that Macbeth is betting to my writing, lol! Oh, and Joanna ), you guessed right! So, leave me a review when you want the preview, and I'll send most of chapter 23. Isn't that exciting? Lol! Okay, well, Sorry for the lateness, but enjoy!

l

l

Disclaimer: I don't own... (pulls out list) Sailor Moon, Big fish, Hestia the goddess, nor do I own Ewin McGreggor (Sp?). That's so sad.... Oh, but I do own this representation of Selenity, so take this form of her and die! Lol, just joking....maybe. Lol!

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 22, Life can pass you by

l

l

"Nice to meet you." I said, studying the platinum blonde a little closer. She looked about my age, but her eyes looked as if they had seen millennia more than any other 18 year old person could. She looked just like that goddess in my dream.... But that was crazy. She couldn't she?

"So, Bunny... nice party." Said Rose, the red haired one.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Thanks." I said, still looking intently at the blonde. Normally, someone would get upset at being stared at for so long, yet this woman seemed quite all right with it. Strange....

"Um, not to sound weird or something, but do I know you?" I asked Pearl.

"It is possible Bunny, I have know you for over a millennia."

"WHAT?!"

"Calm down child, this is not the time to shout so!" Said Rose as she grabbed my arm.

"Relax Rose, I shall fix this." Came Pearls all knowing voice. "_With a snap of my fingers and a wave of my hand, I ask time to stop. Nay, I command_."

"What the hell?" I said, then looked around me.

Everything had stopped! Over to the right, Serena was in the middle of laughing, but there wasn't a sound.. And there, on the bar counter, a glass was in the middle of spilling. But not a drop hit the counter. And over by Mamoru, a boy was just about to get slapped by a very angry playboy bunny. No need to ask what happened there.

"How did you......what did you.......What the fuck happened?"

"Bunny, I wish you wouldn't use such vulgar language. It disgusts me." Said Pearl as she helped herself to the almost spilled drink.

"Who are you? WHAT are you?"

"Well Bunny, I am a goddess. Selenity, to be more precise. And my friend here, her name is Hestia. She is also a goddess."

"So wait, what do you mean, goddesses?"

"In Greek mythology silly!" Said Rose, no wait, Hestia.

"What do you want with me?" I said as I slowly backed away from them.

"Oh Bunny calm down," Selenity reached out her hand to me. "We don't intend you any harm! We're just here to fulfill a promise we made to you."

"I've never see you two before in my life. How can you fulfill a promise to me if you never made one?"

"Well **I** never made one. Her royal-pain-in-the-ass did."

"THAT IS ENOUGH HESTIA!" Shouted Selenity. "Now, Bunny dear, we are here to help you find and get the man of your dreams."

"Look, I don't know who you really are, but I've already found the man of my dreams" unconsciously, my eyes drifted to Mamoru's still form. Behind me, Selenity nodded wisely.

"We know little one. We're here to help you get him."

"You can't help..." I sighed, "He's promised to someone else. I'm not even in the running."

"We'll see. We'll see..." Said Selenity as she shook her head

"Look, I appreciate the help, but can I go back to the party now? It's kind of creepy to see all my friends frozen in place." I tapped Mia on her frozen forehead.

"All right my child, alright." And with that Selenity snapped her fingers, sending time back into place.

l

l

l

"_I had always been told, when you see the love of your life, time slows down,_

_What no one told me was that after slowing down, time has to speed up to catch up to where it would be."_

l

l

l

All around me, people started running about and talking so fast that all I heard was a high pitched hum. Everything turned foggy, and I moved almost as if I was drugged. The world spun in and out around me, and I was incapable of doing anything about it.

Finally as everything started slowing down, I could see Mamoru making his way towards me in a criss-crossed fashion.

"Mamoru?" I asked, my voice finally the right speed.

"Hey Bunny." He said in a slightly slurred tone.

"Mamoru, are you drunk?"

"I think someone spiked the puuunch."

"Spiked the punch? Geeze, just how much did you have?"

"Only a little." He said, making small sign with his hand.

"Mamoru, it's impossible for you to get even the slightest bit drunk off of punch, unless...unless you have a really low ability to hold liquor?"

He nodded widely. "My body can't st-st-stand the stuff."

"Good god you ARE drunk."

Mamoru just smiled his goofy smile

"Come on big boy, we have to get you to the apartment." I said, grabbing my keys.

"O-ok, and I'll drive too." I looked back at Mamoru in horror.

"You will NOT! We'll leave your car here and get it tomorrow!" I said, pushing the totally hammered man into the side seat of my car. "This should be interesting..."

l

l

The next day at the apartment

l

l

"Ooooooooooowwwww! My hear huuuuuuuuuuurts."

"Well I'm sorry to hear that, but I can't make you feel any better Mamoru. Hangovers are god's way of telling you not to get drunk."

"I know," He sighed.

I smiled warmly over at Mamoru.

"Here, take this." I said, pushing a mug over to him.

"UGH! What is this stuff?" Mamoru said after one sip.

"Old family recipe. Supposed to cure headaches. Might work on that hangover of yours. Drink it all up."

"It tastes like tar..."

"Too bad Mamoru, you gotta drink it all for it to work."

He glanced over at me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know why it works that way, it just does." He sent me another distrusting glare. "Oh just deal with the taste!"

"Oh well, bottoms up." He said, chugging the concoction.

"There, feel better now?"

"A bit...head ache's still there, but it feels a little better.... thanks." He said, flashing me one of those mega watt smiles.

"Welcome."

l

l

l

An: well there you go. What are these two lovebirds going to do when the next Youma appears? And what's this? The monster wasn't sent by the usual suspect?

Guess you just have to wait and see. And once again, SORRY FOR THE LATENESS! Okay, we'll see you Tuesday! Lol, read and review!

READ AND REVIEW IF YOU LOVE US! Please?


	23. Life's like a cup of hot chocolate

An: Okay, well here is chapter 23! Me and Squeaky-chan have a lot of home work, so no real authors notes. Sorry, but next time. Next time is on a Friday. FRIDAY!!!!!!!!

Oh, and this chapter is like, pure fluff. Sorry, but it makes the whole "they are taking forever!!!" thing seem better. Almost... Lol!

l

l

Disclaimer: I don't anything! I don't even have a cup of hot chocolate! WHAAA!!!!!!!!

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird

Chapter 23, Life's like a cup of hot chocolate

The first few moths at college continued to pass smoothly. There were no Youma to take care of. Miaka and I got together every weekend to do a girls day out. Mamoru and I became what you could call best friends. And best of all, I hadn't seen those two "goddesses" since the Halloween party. Yep, life was good.

"So, Miaka.... What are you going to get Taka for Christmas?" I asked one snowy afternoon at the mall.

"Well I'm not sure. We've only been dating for close to 6 months. I never really know what to get a guy." She said, pushing her way through the mad rush.

"Well you could get him something you know he's always wanted."

"He did tell me once that he wants a leather jacket. Oh, but I don't know if he'll like it!"

"Of course he'll like it Miaka. He'll have too."

"And why is that?"

"Because it will be a gift from you." I said with a romantic sigh. And they really were the most romantic couple I knew.... Is that sad?

Miaka and Taka had been going out since that day he first saved her from the monster. So far, he was the only one to know our little secret. Taka went to Harvard Law like Miaka, so on rare occasions I would bump into him. Also, I happened to know from an inside source (Mamoru) that Taka was considering proposing on Christmas Day. How sweet!

"So what about you Bunny? What do you plan to get Mamoru?"

"Well, seeing as I'm just one of his friends, I was thinking of something nice, but not too personal. I don't know what that is yet though, but I think I'll find it eventually." I laughed, then walked ahead of Miaka.

"Oh Bunny, I wish you didn't have to pretend like this. If only Mamoru could get his thoughts in order...if only..." She mumbled, too low for me to hear.

"Come on Miaka, I found a perfect shop for that jacket!"

"Coming Bunny!"

l

l

l

l

**Back at the apartment**

l

l

l

l

"So Bunny, are you going back for the holidays, or staying here in Boston?" Mamoru said, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Mmm, thanks. Anyway, I'll be staying here for Christmas. My parents are traveling to visit family, and I want to stay where the snow is!"

"You're just like a child when it comes to snow Bunny, you know that?" Mamoru laughed.

"Yeah, but there-in lies the beauty in life. The ability to run outside and dance in the snow. Then, life is truly good. Well, that and a cup of your excellent hot chocolate. This is great, what do you put in it?"

"My little secret." Mamoru winked.

"So what about you? You going back to see your friends for Christmas, or are you keeping me company?"

"I wont be going back to Japan, if that's what you mean. But I wont be here with you for Christmas either. I'll be visiting Rei for the holidays."

"Oh..."

"Now Bunny, I know that this Christmas is important since it's our first Christmas in this apartment, but you gotta understand. Rei and I are engaged, and she thinks it best we spend this holiday together. You do understand, don't you?"

I nodded mutely.

"Good."

Awkward silence.

"So...when are we going to exchange presents?" I asked.

"Well, uh-" said Mamoru until he was cut off by my communicator.

"What is that?"

"Oh, um... my beeper. Gotta go answer it. Be back in a sec."

"Uh, sure." Mamoru said. I darted past him and ran into my room.

"Bunny here." I said after pressing the talk button.

"Bunny? Hey listen, we need help over here in Connecticut." said Ami, looking a little worried.

"What's the problem?"

"A Youma just appeared. It's causing quite a ruckus, and it's I don't think I can handle it myself."

"I'll transport over in a minute. Let me get Miaka first, then we'll be right there."

"See you soon." She said, and I pressed the 'end talk' button on my communicator.

I walked outside of my room and grabbed my coat, all the while hoping Mamoru didn't notice I was gone. No such luck.

"You're leaving too?" he said, right as I was about to turn the knob. I turned around to find Mamoru with that ugly...pea green... jacket...EW.

"Yeah...uh, Miaka called and we're going out for lunch."

"Oh, well...Andrew just called and invited me to do some Christmas shopping."

"Okay, well...see you later." I said, bolting out the door.

Once inside the elevator, my forehead furrowed in confusion.

"Why is he leaving the exact same time I am?"

Unbeknownst to me, back at the door, Mamoru was having similar thoughts.

l

l

l

An: Hmm, what a coinkidink! And you'll notice that this chapter was 4 word pages long! They ARE getting longer! Lol!

. Anywho, review because you love this story! Lol, seriously. Reviews make me work harder to get this story out faster! Do review.

Please Review? Lol!

REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	24. Life takes a side trip

MIAKA'S POV PEOPLES! Bet ya almost forgot about her, didn't ya? As a refresher, Miaka is Sailor Suzaku who comes in after the battle and restores that which was damaged. She's also there to heal her friends in case they get hurt. She is currently enrolled in Harvard school of Law (which, I'll have you know, is on a different campus then Harvard anything else) and she lives in an actual apartment, not a dorm. Just like Bunny and Mamoru! Also, Miaka's special/main power is the ability to copy her opponent's attack when she gets the chance to touch them. This power is extremely dangerous, and so it is now used often. Like that girl from X-men, who's name I can not remember...darn... Oh well. Miaka has been dating Taka since the second chapter (if you need a refresher, go check it out) and the whole "Why did Taka save her when he has no powers?" issue will be addressed in this chapter.

l

l

l

l

disclaimer: dude, if I owned Sailor Moon or Fushugi Yuugi, well...let's just say that the men would all be at MY house. Lol!

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 24, Life takes a side trip

l

l

"I can't believe Mamoru's actually going to New York for the holidays! Those two are never going to get together at this rate!" I said exasperatedly, resting my head in Taka's lap.

"Well we haven't done much in the cupid area, so it's not surprising." He said.

"I wish those two could just realize they love each other and we didn't have to do all the work."

"That would be nice, but that isn't going to happen. So what are we going to do about it?" said Taka as he tapped the top of my nose.

"We could lock them in a closet with a can of beer and see how drunk they get." (An: not my original idea, there is a fan-fic out there that thoroughly explores this idea, so it's THAT author's idea. I just loved it! Lol!)

"Now that's not very productive!"

"Yeah, but it would be fun to see!" (An: and read too! Sorry, I'll be quiet now.)

"Ha, yeah. Or we could mock-kidnap Bunny and make Mamoru save her. You know, the whole damsel in distress thing."

"Yeah, or we could push Bunny down the stairs and have Mamoru's lips break her fall." I said, my head shooting up excitedly.

"Yeah, but they run into each other every day. Even now at college!"

"True. Oh, we could hit Bunny on the head and make Mamoru perform mouth to mouth. He is training to be a doctor, you know."

"Okay, something a little less violent."

"Well, we could plant some convenient mistletoe."

"But that needs to be around Christmas, and he won't be here for that."

"True...Say Taka, what do you want to do for the holidays?" I asked, looking up at my boyfriend placing my head back in his lap.

"I have no clue Miaka. What ever you want to do is fine with me." He said, gazing down at me so that love was shining in his entrancing sea green eyes.

"Oh Taka, sometimes I wonder what you would do without me..." I giggled, still a bit hyper from before.

"Well I don't know what I would do without you, but I know where you'd be without me."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Uh-huh. You'd be hurt if I hadn't saved you from that blast of energy."

"What made you do something so foolish Taka? You knew you could get hurt." I said, sitting up properly so that my eyes were staring into his.

"I felt drawn to protect you. I don't know how I knew, but when I saw that blast coming to you, I knew who you were and I knew I had to save you." He said as he pushed his forehead against mine. "I couldn't let you get hurt."

"Oh Taka, promise me you'll never do something so foolish again. You could have gotten seriously hurt!" I sniffled.

"Don't worry Miaka, I promise. Just promise me you'll never get hurt. I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt." He said, whipping my tears away.

"I promise Taka, I promise."

"Good." He moved his lips to hover above mine. "Glad to hear it."

Just as we were about to kiss, the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" I called, not wanting to leave just yet.

"Miaka, it's me, Bunny. Answer the door!"

"I'm coming." I sighed, walking to the door.

"What do you want?" I said, pulling the door open.

"Ami just called. There's an attack over where she is, and she needs our help. Oh hi Taka." Bunny said upon entering. Taka nodded in response.

"Okay, well lets go. You transform in the kitchen, and I'll be right there." She nodded and walked away.

"I have to go Taka, but I'll be back soon."

"Just be careful Miaka, just be careful." He whispered as I walked into the kitchen to join my friend.

An: Careful, riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight. Lol, we have to sleep now, but see you on Tuesday!

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	25. Life’s little constant reminder

An: Hello dear readers! For those of you in America, might I first say "Bush won, I think we're all gonna die." Sorry if you are republican, but freedom of speech baby! Lol, anywho squeaky and I were asked a very good question by a loyal reader this weekend.

Joanna asks: "Was Miaka in the show- or am I just not remembering her?"

Answer: She was not in Sailor Moon, but had her own show. Fushigi Yuugi. Great show man, great show. Anyway, I made up this representation of her, but technically she and Taka are crossovers. Like Bunny's 'cousin' Kagome. Thanks for asking!

And I know a lot of you are angry at Mamoru and Bunny not being together. Trust me, Squeaky-chan and I are too. But that's the way the story has evolved. I can tell you that there will be more fluff and kissing, but I can't tell you whither or not they will get together in the end. (Winks) You just have to read and find out!

Well ENJOY REVIEWERS AND I'LL SEE YOU AT THE BOTTOM!

l

l

l

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Christmas is coming. Oh mommy dear....

l

l

l

l

_Life's too weird!_

Chapter 25, Life's little constant reminder 

"Okay, so Ami said that the monster was IN Yale, but she never said where." I said, debriefing Sailor Suzaku as we ran towards the campus.

"Well finding the monster shouldn't be that hard." Suzaku snorted out in semi-disgust.

"Why is that?" I said, slowing down a bit to look at her.

"They always make such a mess! And then I have to clean them up!" She whined. I chuckled softly, then speed back up.

"Oh, and Suzaku I want you to hang back in this fight. Like we usually do. I don't want you fighting." Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her frown in dislike.

"Why can't I ever fight? I have the power to clone my opponent's attacks! Come on Sailor Moon, you can't tell me that my power isn't useful!"

"I know it's useful Suzaku, but I want you to stay safe. If I can save at least one of my friends from fighting, I'll do it." I sighed, hoping Miaka would understand. She nodded mutely, then returned to running silently.

Ever since these battles had started five years ago, I always tried to leave my fellow senshi out. I would call when I desperately needed help, but anything to keep my friends from getting hurt. I was the reason that my friends would get hurt, and I hated myself for it.

l

l

l

**FLASHBACK!**

"_Damn it!" muttered Sailor Mars, pounding her hand on the ground and grimacing in pain._

_I took a quick glance around and hunched over. Partly in defeat, partly because the gash across my stomach was becoming too painful to bear. We were losing, and horribly. This "Black Night" monster was slashing about wildly, and whenever his sword slashed, one of the senshi seemed to be in its path._

_Mars had a slash across her left shoulder; Venus had a streak of blood flowing for her right leg. Mercury had several back wounds, and Jupiter was unconsciously clutching her left arm and rocking back and forth. And I. I had my stomach wound and a couple small nicks on my chest. All and all, the only one to escape this harsh beating was Miaka (Sailor Suzaku) and that was due to her detention._

"_We have to get him guys." I heard Mercury weakly say, before collapsing on the ground in pain. I stared over at Mercury with tears in my eyes, and prayed that Miaka would come soon. She was our only hope left._

_As I opened my eyes, I saw the Black Night charge over at us again with a crazed, murderous look in his eyes._

'_This is it, we are going to die...' I thought, preparing myself for the worst._

_But then, I heard a loud clamor, and glanced up, barley believing my eyes._

"_Suzaku!" I cried, my tears of despair transforming themselves to teas of joy. Our only hope was there, tackling the monster, and fighting it with everything she had. I felt the familiar rush of wind, which meant that Suzaku was stealing the Knights attacks, and before I blacked out due to a loss of blood, I could see Suzaku swing a heavy sword towards her attacker._

_Some hour later, I awoke to see Miaka, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Mina (all in civilian form) standing over me with smiles. I smiled back, thinking how 13 year olds should never have to deal with this. But we did, and we were better for it._

_I continued smiling, until I noticed something wrong with Miaka. Her smile seemed aloof, and she seemed to be swaying lightly. As I reached out my hand to hold her steady, Miaka fell down to the ground in a cold faint. I rushed to her side and found several cuts, bruises and even gashes starting to form all over her body. There was a rather larger gash across her forehead, several puncture wounds that bleed profusely, and Miaka had grown a deathly shade of white. I looked over to Ami, who whipped out her mini-computer._

"_Miaka seems to have suffered a large amount of wounds while fighting the knight. They disappeared for a while, yet after she used up so much energy healing us, they returned. She seems to be in... critical condition." She whispered, then tears started falling from Ami's eyes as well as everyone else's._

"_I' go call the hospital." Mina said as she ran towards the phone._

"_I'll get some bandages." Said Makoto._

"_You keep holding her Bunny while Rei and I start cleaning these wounds." Said Ami as I nodded slowly, then bowed my face down to meet Miaka's deadly pale face._

"_Miki? Oh Miaka, I'm sorry." I said, letting small tears make a trail down my face. "I promise to never let you get hurt again. I'm so sorry. Just pull through this. Please, pull through this."_

**END FLASHBACK!**

l

l

l

l

I sighed, and looked over at my longtime friend. It had taken her three weeks to recover from that attack. Most of her scars had disappeared... yet on the base of her neck, right above the collarbone, there was a jagged scar. Left there as a constant reminder of what could happen to Miaka.

"Well I think we're here." Miaka said, stopping suddenly.

I looked over at the chaos and destruction.

"Yes, it certainly seems we are." Glancing once again at Miaka's still visible scar, I firmed my resolve and jumped down into the mess, leaving Miaka to stand there alone.

I spotted the monster (a butterfly one from the looks of it) some ways off, engaged in a verbal fight with the senshi. Waaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiit.... Butterfly? That didn't seem right. All the other monsters we fought were ugly and never used words... what on earth? I looked around wildly, hoping to see a Nega-Verse general controlling the monster. Yet there wasn't one. Instead, to my utter amazement, was Selenity.

And she was staring right at me.

I made my way over to her, ignoring the shouting coming from the senshi and monster.

"Wha...what the hell are you doing here?" I said shakily.

"I am fulfilling my part of the promise Bunny." She said coolly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well Bunny, this monster is different. I want you to go down there and fight it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I hissed, losing my temper.

"Oh Bunny, stop talking and go be with the TRUE man of your dreams." And with that she disappeared into the fast drawing night.

"True man of my.....what?" I mumbled, then another scream caught my attention. "I'm coming already!"

l

l

_**After the battle (**where all the fun happens)_

l

l

"Why is it that this monster is just as bad as any Nega-verse ones, even though Selenity is controlling it?" I muttered, sometime later on that night, after the "monster" had been defeated. We had all been engaged in the battle, yet behind me I could feel Tuxedo Mask's constant observation and guidance. The entire time.

"Did you say something Sailor Moon?" asked Venus.

"No I didn't. I think we're done here too, so if you guys want to go back to whatever you left behind feel free."

"Fine." Mars spit out as she turned on her heel and stalked off.

"What's gotten into her?" came a soft, slightly French (An: yay France!, lol) accent behind me.

"I don't know Sailor Jupiter, I don't know..." I said turning around to find my three remaining friends preparing to leave as well. Suzaku stood off to the side, still repairing the broken buildings.

"I have to go now Sailor Moon." Said Jupiter, with a sad tone. We all knew that by staying together and hanging out, we would attract unwanted attention. I nodded and she pressed her watch for teleportation.

"I do too. I was just about to ask for this cute guys number!" Venus said with a giggle, before she turned and left.

I turned to Mercury, who simply shrugged, gave me a friendly wave and left as well.

"Say, Sailor Moon? While I'm cleaning this up, why don't you wander about a bit? I think this might take a while."

"Alright Suzaku. Be careful." I said, finding a secluded area (that was free from Tuxedo Mask's gaze and from civilian eyes) to power down. By the time I emerged, Tuxedo Mask had left and people were starting to repopulate the area. Looking over at Suzaku I sighed then walked away. This was as good a time as any to finally get Mamoru a Christmas present.

I searched around a bit, finding nothing in particular that caught my eye.

Sighing once again in frustration, then IT caught my eye. It was small, sweet, spoke of love, yet gave nothing away. It was perfect! I quickly paid for it and ran to the nearest spot where I could transport back home.

Miaka could catch up later, but I needed to get this present wrapped up for Mamoru before he left for New York.

Oh when did his plane leave again?!

l

l

l

An: Okay, six pages. Don't tell me that this wasn't one of our longest chapters yet! I know that's a mean cliffie, but I'll see you again on Friday! Promise!

And review, alright? Not to sound begging, but I feel that interest is waning. If I see a notable decline in review numbers (and I hate to resort to this) I don't think I'll update as often. Sorry, but my other fics have taken backburner to this one, and I need to know that it was worth it. Sorry.

Oh, and if you have any plot line questions, leave it in a review and we'll answer it! It'll be fun!

See you guys Friday!!

Don't forget to review!!!!!!!


	26. Life’s a disappointment

An: Don't yell at me!!!!!! Sorry this chapter is so late, but I had major internet issues. I know, I know, lame excuse. But as an apology, I will still update on Wednesday. Promise! Well Enjoy, and don't forget to review

And in response to individual reviews:

Lady of Masbolle,

Aww, well thank you!!!!!

Tramie

Well I haven't see you review before, but meh. S'okay, lol. Can't wait to see your reviews more often! Lol!!

joanna

Yeah, and you love how late this chapter is, right? Lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter too!!

rc

I do what so easy? Lol, please explain!!!

And that's all!!!!

l

l

l

l

Life's too weird!

26, Life's a disappointment

l

l

l

"Damn it! Where did I put that photo?" I shouted to no one in particular.

"What photo Bunny?" Luna purred from my ankles.

"I have this perfect resent for Mamoru, but I need to get the picture of us on-" I stopped as I heard the front door open.

"Bunny, I'm back. Where are you?" shouted Mamoru from the front door.

"I'm in my room Mamoru, I'll be out in a sec!" I shouted back, searching for that certain picture.

"Oh Bunny, I want to tell you something about Mamoru!" Luna whispered, jumping up to my bed.

"What do you know?"

"Well, remember when he painted your room that one night?"

"Uh-huh." I nodded, not really paying attention. For some reason, anything Luna said went in one ear, out the other.

"Well he looked at me and said-"

"FOUND IT!" I exclaimed.

"Bunny, weren't you listening?"

"No Luna, sorry." I said truthfully as I wrapped Mamoru's present up. "Tell me about it later!" And with that I exited my room.

"Poor Bunny, why won't you listen when I have good news?" Luna whispered, too low for me to hear.

"MAAAAAAAAAAMORUUUUUUUUUUUU?" I called out in a sing-song voice. "Where are you?"

"In my room!" came the distant reply. With a small squeal, I quickly concealed my hidden treasure and headed towards the voice.

"Hey there Mamoru, I just wanted to give you...."I trailed off as I took in the sight around me. Clothes strung about everywhere and Mamoru packing in a hasty flourish.

"Want to give me what?" He asked, not even turning around.

"Um, I wanted to give you...err..." I looked at the small package in my hand, then at the driven man in front of me who finally turned around. I stared up at him, that man I loved so much yet never told him, and hid the package once more. His face was flushed, excited even, and he looked.... he looked like a man in love. I forced on a smile and shook my head of those harmful thoughts.

"What do you want Bunny?" Mamoru said, quirking his eyebrow. I forced my smile to widen and shakily said

"I want to wish you good luck in New York and I hope you have a good time."

"Thanks. Have fun here." He said as he closed his suitcase. Smiling and brushing past me, I watched as he walked towards the door that would break my heart to see him exit through.

"Mamoru!" I cried, hating myself for the outburst.

"Yeah?" He said, turning partially around.

"Come bask soon." I smiled weakly, then walked slowly into my room.

"Bye Bunny." He called out lightly.

"Goodbye." I whispered.

l

l

l

l

AN: I know, I know! They are taking forever! Trust me, as this story's creator; no one understands that more than me. But there is reason behind the madness! I can promise a fluffy chapter soon, and so you'll see what I mean when I say this pain is necessary. Sorry, but it's true!

Okay, well keep those wonderful reviews coming!!!!! See you all Wednesday!!!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	27. Life’s tearful goodbyes…and hellos

And we're back! Happy Thursday everyone! Thank you so much those of you who reviewed! You made my day(s). Speaking of reviews, we have responses! Lookie!

Tramie- I got your review first, and let me just say that I was cracking up the whole time. Thank you! And I agree with you. Mamoru better not love Rei! (Yes I did mean that, but to explain it would require explaining my writing process, and that would take me too long). Oh, but no. Mamoru has no idea Luna can talk. The people in my story are just crazy like that so they talk to cats. Hey, it's better than talking to fish. The fish just don't give a darn. Lol!

Lady of Masbolle- (bows) yes milady, lol. I would just like to say how nice it is to have such a faithful reviewer. Thank you for being there since the beginning.

Joanna- um, Hehe. You have (counts on fingers then holds up nine fingers) this many chapters to wait until that happens. But you will get clues every now and then. Also, the 9 chapters will just FLY by. Promise! Lol! Oo, oo! Thank you for your sweet review!!!

PisxiePam- I know, I know. This chapter will show some MAJOR bitterness though, so no Mamoru/Bunny action. Sorry, but I can promise soon. Very soon….

If I forgot to include you, it's cause I have TERRIBLE email.

And that's all. THANK YOU!!!!!!! Review more so I can answer more reviews! Lol, oh. And no Squeaky-chan this chapter. She is waaaaaaaaaaay busy with a school play (two in fact) and can't join us for a while. She will return though! Eventually…

l

l

l

Disclaimer: since I didn't do one last chapter, does it really mean that I don't own Sailor Moon still? Lol, I wish. Yeah, me and 129783423598795 others.

l

l

l

Life's too weird!

Chapter 26, Life's tearful goodbyes…and hellos

l

l

l

l

l

Heaving a heavy sigh, I placed my chin in my hand and stared out to the river yet again. I heard the waitress come up behind me and place my order on the table, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from the river's icy glare.

After hiding Mamoru's present once more, I had sorrowfully grabbed my coat and visited the coffee chop Mamoru and I often called upon. Luna had kept on trying to tell me whatever it was that she had tried to disclose with me before, yet a mournful look from me silenced her and sent her back into the apartment. And that's how I ended up at "Java the Hut" staring at nothing, yet everything at the same time.

What is it about cold weather that attracts lovers, hm? Does the brisk air make them cuddle together for warmth? Or is it the whole, "Christmas is coming and NOBODY goes without a date to any Christmas parties" thing?

"They disgust me..." I muttered, looking back at the empty seat across from me. 'If it weren't for Christmas couple-ness, I wouldn't be alone this Christmas!' I thought angrily, then I sighed (yet again) at my hypocrisy. Damn it. Why did everything have to return to him?

I stared blankly at what I had written earlier as an attempt to force myself to…oh to WHAT? I don't know. I just wanted to let Mamoru go. I wanted to belittle the experience I tried so hard to stop myself from thinking of him.

But it didn't work.

I continued staring at the paper below me, and this time actually read it.

l

l

l

l

"Hide", by Bunny Kumo (**an: this is MY poem really, don't steal it!!)**

_Masks,_

_We all wear them,_

_Want to or not._

_It doesn't matter if you want to scream out_

"_I LOVE YOU!"_

_Masks._

_They hide it all._

_Stubborn,_

_That's what we all are._

_Too stubborn to admit_

_So we don these masks._

_These suffocating,_

_Infuriating,_

_Forgiving masks_

"If I didn't have a moral stand against it, I'd start drinking." I muttered, then finishing the last dregs of my coffee, left my tip and walked out into the chilly winds that held small, light snowflakes.

I pulled my long white Victorian cloak (and: that I have a sketch of! ask for it in a review!) closer to my body and shook in response to the sudden loss of warmth. 'If Mamoru were here, he'd hug me or drive me home. Damn it, why did I think of that?

And why didn't I drive?' I rambled internally, not paying attention to where I was going.

After wandering around aimlessly for about a half hour, I had ended up by the Charles River (an: real place, not made up!). How long I had been wandering along the river bank, I was uncertain, but something else was certain.

Something had called me here. Or…I glanced around…. Someone.

"WHAT BUISSINESS IS IT OF YOUR HESTIA?" I heard someone scream a few yards away from me. 'I know that voice…' I thought with dread.

Seeing the upset goddess coming my way, I immediately ran for cover… now if only she hadn't seen me…

"Bunny? Is that you?" 'Damn it, she did see me.'

"What do you want Selenity?" I huffed. Whenever _she _appeared, things went from bad to worse.

"Well that's no way to treat someone who wants to help." She said equally upset.

"Well I haven't seen you help much!" I cried, taking out my resentment towards Rei out on her.

"Well I haven't seen you taking the help I can spare to give!" she shouted back, obviously upset.

"Look, just tell me what you want then go away. We don't need any more disasters like the last time."

"Listen missy, that was not a disaster. I planned that incident so that you could find that damn present. I mean come on! Give me a god-damn break!"

"Why the hell should I? I haven't seen you do anything productive to help, and now Mamoru's in New York with Rei! That's not helping!"

"He's WHERE?!"

"With Rei. I would think you would know that already."

"Oh Bunny, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I hadn't been up there with him then this wouldn't have happened," Selenity said losing her temper suddenly, shaking her head and sinking to the ground.

Now I'm not entirely heartless, so whenever I see someone in distress, I can't help but comfort them.

"No, it's not all your fault. If I was able to tell Mamoru how I feel, he would have stayed…well maybe he would have stayed." I said as I too sank to the floor.

"Oh Bunny, he would of. I know it, I just know it. Oh Bunny, what's happening with us?" She asked, hitting her head on her knees.

"Don't blame yourself, you had nothing to do with it."

"Oh Bunny, but I did. You see, while Mamoru was packing, I should have been sending him uncertainty. Instead I was up there with...him."

"Him? Who Him?" I asked, my curiosity overriding my dislike…and my good grammar.

"Well you see.... back in the 1500's... me and Zeus...well that is... we..."

"YOU TWO WERE AN ITEM?!" I screeched.

"Not so loud!" Selenity shouted back at me.

"Oh my god…I…. Wait…isn't he married, or whatever you gods do to signify a lifelong commitment?"

"We Gods do get married, thank you very much! And yes, he is married…. But goodness, he's just so… great." Selenity sighed and resumed her previous habit of hitting her head on her knees.

"Great…..? I don't really want to know…." I spared a compassionate glance over to the distraught goddess on my right, then sighed.

"Hey, I know something that can cheer you up." I said, attempting to put on a cheery tone.

"Oh really? What?" Selenity said with skepticism.

"Follow me.""

l

l

l

l

An: Okay, you all should be damn proud of me! This chapter is 5 word pages! That's a lot for a non-singfic chapter! But it's late and I have more typing to do. See you on Sunday!

Oh, and one ,more thing. I bet some of you are cringing while reading this because it's a little ruff (to me anyway). Any volunteers to help me revise while squeaky is away? Leave your email! Please?

Read and Review is a great policy folks!


	28. Tenchi Bunny and Squeakychan's Bloopers

**Alright, I have decided, since I am currently working on the next chapter, you our dear readers need SOMETHING to tide you over. Plus, think of these as the cute little things that get you to notice that YES, I DID replace that a.n. last chapter and made it into a real one. Lol, enjoy! For Squeaky-chan and I give you:**

**Our I.M. writing BLOOPERS!**

**T.b. **stands for me, Tenshi Bunny

_S.c.- _is for Squeaky-chan.

**Enjoy!!**

l

l

l

l

↓

**T.b.-** so basically he's going to notice how LOW cut the shirt is. That sound manly enough for you?

_S.c._ - So, basically he's like the (insert name of t.b.'s current crush) of this story?

**T.b.-** What?!?!

_S.c.-_ you know, with the whole breast obsession thing

**T.b.-** (hangs head in shame) yeah….

l

l

l

l

_S.c_.-oh, oh I know! Make Mamoru walk in wearing nothing but a towel!

**T.b.-...** …

_S.c_.- and have Bunny notice the abs!

**T.b.-** Abs? Dare I ask?

_S.c_.- I have a thing for abs….

**T.b**.- ... …

_S.c_.- Oh hush! You know you want to see him in a towel too

l

l

l

l

**T.b**.- Isn't Mamoru just the sweetest though?

_S.c_.- yeah, if he were to become a tangible, I would soooo date him

**T.b**.- yeah, but I got first dibs!

_S.c.-_ Grr…

**T.b**.- don't worry, if it makes you feel better, when Inuyasha becomes a tangible, I would give you Mamoru for Inuyasha

_S.c_.- you and the dog-thing

**T.b.-** you know you think the dog-ears are sexy!

_S.c.-_ no I really don't

**T.b.-** the dog-ears are sexy because I say they are sexy! Bow down to the awesome sexy dog-ears!!!!!!! Bow down I tell ye, bow down!

l

l

l

l

**T.b.-** so dude, I'm bringing Rei back

_S.c.-_ What?!

**T.b.-** Yep…

_S.c.-_ NOOOOOOOOOOOO!! WHY?! THEY WERE SO HAPPY! WHY?

**T.b.- **you scare me

_S.c.-_ oh hush!

l

l

l

l

**T.b.- **And so bunny says: _"Did you just say 'sale'?" He nodded "Good God! YOUR GOING GAY ON ME!" I joked, and Mamoru threw me a customary scowl. _What do you think?

_S.c.-_ I don't think "gay" is very pc

**T.b.- **uh… who are you and what have you done with the real Squeaky?

_S.c.- _What?

**T.b.- **You used the words "pc"

_S.c.-_ Yeah, so what?

**T.b.- **That's just so unlike you! You are the anti-pc!

_S.c.-_ yeah…

l

l

l

l

**T.b-** if you were reeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally pissed at some one, bitch slap 'em or pour punch down their dress?

_S.c.-_ I think it depends on what they did if they did something to my face I might bitch slap. But if I heard about something, I'd come up and pour the punch, but I think in general id go with pouring

**T.b.-** Um…Kay

_S.c.-_ if it was guy-girl, the girl should slap. But if a girl slapped a girl id start a huge fight thing with both of the girls in some sense

**T.b.-** violent much?

_S.c.-_ I only learned from you.

**T.b.-** I'm glaring at you right now, I hope you realize that.

l

l

l

l

**T.b.-** now I only have to unclog this writer's block...Hmm..... this proves to be difficult

_S.c.-_ try drain-o, but for people not drains, to unclog it....

**T.b.-** ??

_S.c.-_ ok, or not… (This is the sleep deprivation talking here)

**T.b.-** wow, you really DO need sleep

l

l

l

l

**T.b.-** I promise that tomorrow when you wake up (or if you are still awake after homecoming) that there shall be 2 chapters waiting for you!

_S.c.-_ Yay…. Maybe more...?

**T.b.-** we'll see

_S.c.-_ hmm, well I wont be there to go "heyyy! No no no non ooooo, don't stop writing there!!!" and force you to do another one…and bleed you dry again…I can be mean when it comes to cliff hangers

**T.b.-** yes, yes you can

l

l

l

l

Well we hope you enjoyed! Go back and read the last chapter! See you on the first!

Oh, and yes, these are real conversations Squeaky-chan and I had. Scary aint it?


	29. Life’s learning how to deal

An: Well here we are in the New Year, and do you know what Squeaky's and my resolutions are? To update! Lol

Yes Squeaky-chan has returned! Say hi!

S.C.- No, you bloopers poster

T.b.- Oh come on, they were all real conversations, lol.

S.c.- I know, but you looked like a moron.

T.b.- And life is back to normal.

S.c.- Ooooooooook… ' Hehe…

T.b. OOOOOOO, and we have ANOTHER co-authoress. Moonprincess568.. Everyone go read her stories NOW! Well after you finish this chapter.

Anywho, on with the show!

l

l

l

Disclaimer: Well instead of getting property rights to sailor moon on Christmas, I found coal. Thanks Santa…

l

l

Life's too weird

Chapter 29, Life's learning how to deal.

l

l

l

l

"Bunny, why are we going to your apartment?" Selenity asked quietly form behind me.

I turned around on the stairs and sighed (yet again).

"Because I'm going to make you feel better, whether you want to or not!"

"But Bunny-" yanking Selenity's arm suddenly, I refused to allow her to finish that protest.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Now come on, we're almost on the eight floor." I called back; silently I also tucked in a complaint about the excess of stairs 'Oh what a day for the elevator to quit…'

"Bunny, I have too many things to do, and nothing you can do can cheer me up right now."

"Well no, but what if I show you just how worse your love life could be?" I asked, pulling out my key and stopping at Mamoru's and my apartment.

"Bunny please, I love-d… a God who is such a cheat, already married, and now he's toying with my emotions." She sighed and leaned against my door, unfortunately just as I was opening it.

"Oh Kami, are you okay?!" I said, leaning down to help Selenity detangle herself from her long blue toga. I tried to stifle a giggle at how… HUMAN she looked.

"Do you mind?" Selenity sniffed, thrusting her arm up for me to pull.

"Sorry, but what I was saying is, I can top you. At least you didn't start war with your best friend through your pursuit of Zeus." I said, walking over to where my mail waited.

"No, I didn't…. what did Rei do to you now?" Selenity said, sitting in the chair I held out for her.

"Get a load of this." I said disgusted, throwing a magazine at her.

" Hmm, 'Brides Monthly' um… so what?"

"Here, are the choices Reis made for us to wear-" I said, pointing to a beautiful lace gown with a solid black strapless top and gray with black lace bottom that reached the floor. (An: Email me to see all the pictures inside this chapter)

"Beautiful." She whispered in awe.

"Yeah, and here's the gown Rei plans on wearing-"I pointed to a pure white gown with black Venetian designs stemming from the strapless top and on the flowing hopped bottom yet stopping several feet away from each other.

"Wow…" was all Selenity could mumble out. "Wow…"

"Kami I know! She's going to look absolutely magnificent walking down that aisle in three years. She made us look nice as bride's maids, then she dashes that picture and will stun the entire crowd and the Mamoru will be lost to me and then-" I cried, burying my face in my arms. "-Then they might as well just bury me in that pretty little gown and let me rot."

"Oh come now Bunny, is it really that bad?" Selenity cooed, patting my arm.

"Yes, it is." I said, turning away from Selenity in despair.

"Come now Bunny, this is quite enough. Do you think you can win over Mamoru by being sulky and jealous? NO! When he comes back, I want you to be his best friend, I want you to show his just what he is missing. Got the Bunny?"

"Yes… but will it help?"

"Honey, if I have anything to do with it, all will go perfectly." She said, flipping through the magazine.

"That reminds me…. I had the craziest dream the other day. You came to me and promised to help me, and you said I had two chances to get this love right…. What did you mean by that?" I asked, leaning closer to Selenity.

"Uh…well… that doesn't matter anymore. What matters is how you'll succeed." Selenity rushed out in one breath.

"Okay…" I muttered, storing the thought away as one of those 'I'll tell you later' things.

"Oh, Bunny, look at these gowns. If I could get married, I'd wear this-" She pointed to a baby blue hoped dress with white lace off the shoulder sleeves. "And m brides maids would wear this-" she pointed to a dark blue lace dress with a black bodice.

"Pretty." I said, not really noticing.

"Hm, Bunny you know what you need to do? I mean while Mamoru's gone?"

"No, do tell." I said looking out the sliding glass door and onto the Charles River's frozen banks.

"You need to make up your mind."

"On what?" I asked, snapping my attention back on the lounging goddess before me.

"On whether you can handle him. So far he's been a bully-"

"Yeah but he isn't anymore."

"- He's gotten engaged to your best friend-"

"He said that it was mostly an accident!"

"-And he's flirted with anything in a skirt."

I gapped openly at Selenity, unable to some up with a retort to that.

"See, maybe you two don't belong together after all." Selenity said sagely.

"What?!" I screeched, "Look, you may not think we belong together, heck no one may think we belong together, but I know I would die for him! And you know what else? I don't care what you or anybody else thinks because I CAN handle this and yes, I will win him over. Do you know why? Because I love him!" my eyes widened and I clamped my hands over my mouth.

"Bunny…" Selenity said, pride seeping from her look. "You said it. You finally said it aloud."

"I…… I can't believe it… I finally said I love him. Hehe, listen to how easy it comes to me now. I love him! I love him! I love Mamoru!!!" I shouted with glee, twirling around in a small circle and hugging myself.

"And you know what else Selenity? I said, turning back to her.

"No, what Bunny?"

"I think I can deal."

l

l

l

There we are! Four word pages! Enjoy, review, and see you next week.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Life’s a bunch of fluff

_Okay, here we are in the 30th chapter, and I just wanted to give you, our dear readers a chapter of pure, unbridled FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFF!!!_

_Lol, now we all know how rare it is for Tenshi Bunny not to be planning something as she writes, so here's the hitch:_

_As these clips go by, remember that we are just picking instances from the next two years between Mamoru and Bunny. Okay, so this takes us from middle of freshman year (where we left off) to the day before senior year starts. REMEMBER!!_

_Here comes the fluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuff!_

_Disclaimer, I own nothing. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTHING, you hear me? NOTHING!! LOL!_

Chapter 30, Life's a bunch of fluff!

"Bunny, why am I doing all of your chores again?" asked an apron clad Mamoru.

"Because I won our bet. I told you I'd get the higher score on that child psych test!"

"Yeah, but Bunny…. why the apron?" I blushed back in response yet replied in a calm teasing voice

"Cause pink and bunnies just make you look so sexy." I heard Mamoru growl behind me then next thing I was being hit with a fluffy pillow.

What chaos ensued can only be described as the pillow fight to end all pillow fights.

l

l

l

"Listen, Johnny, it's really nice of you to ask me out, but I just don't think of you that way." I said to the man leering in front of me. For the past month this guy would ask me out for coffee, yet lately John had become just plain rude about it. For a week I had been avoiding him, to no avail.

"No Bunny, you don't get it." He said, grabbing both of my wrists tightly. "I didn't ask. You ARE going with me tonight, like it or not."

"John, let go, your hurting me." I whimpered, trying to decide how bad it would be to transform into Sailor Moon just to kick this guys ass. It'd teach him to act all "possessive-stalker-ish."

"You think that this hurts little girl?" he whispered, pushing his face up so close I could feel his sour breath hit my cheek. "I can hurt you so much more if you don't shut up." I whimpered yet again, causing John to slap me across the face. "What did I say about that?"

Scared out of my wits and no longer thinking about my best defenses, I slipped my head to my right, refusing to look at John's loathsome smirk. He was always a good guy when we went out for coffee. Why was he doing this now?

"Haven't you heard Johnny? She's got a boyfriend. Leave Bunny alone." Shouted a deep and familiar voice.

"Mamoru?" I whispered, noticing how hoarse my voice had grown in the space of a minute. As John let go of my wrists, I fell softly towards the ground, staring at it intently. A scuffling sound behind me signified the fight that was ensuing; yet all I could do was stare at the ground.

Finally I heard feet running away, and raised my eyes slowly to see the victor. Upon fining Mamoru there, holding his outstretched arm to help me up, I threw myself at his and finally started to cry.

"Thank you so much Mamoru, I was so scared" I said as I clung to him, crying into his green jacket.

"It's alright Bunny. Shh, I'm here to protect you. It's going to be alright." He cooed, resting his cheek against my hair.

Later that night, after patching Mamoru up, I sat staring out the balcony and replaying the scene over in my head.

'What did Mamoru mean by 'she's already got a boyfriend?'

l

l

l

"AGH! Mamoru help me!!! My printer won't work!!!" I shouted, staring at my laptop in horror.

"Does it have ink Bunny?" Mamoru called back from his position on the couch. Checking quickly, I blushed and muttered out a small "Uh… no."

"Hmm, what was that?" Mamoru called in a smug tone.

"I said NO!" I shouted, then curled my lip in a sadistic smile. "But have you even started on your thesis yet?"

"Huh, what are you talking about?"

"Oh you know the one Mamoru," I said, walking over to turn off the T.V. "The one that's supposed to be four pages long and due tomorrow at Child Psych. Oh you know, THAT one.""

"Oh…OH SHIT!" He shouted, running towards his room.

"Luck Mamoru!" I called, grabbing my keys and heading out to the nearest computer store.

l

l

l

"Here, you said earlier you wanted to watch that show." Mamoru said, handing me the remote.

"But the game is on." I replied, still in my relaxed position on the couch.

"True, but you said you wanted to see the show earlier so I'll let you have the remote." He said, walking over to the other cushion next to me.

"Wow, this is historic." I said in awe.

"Hmm?" Mamoru said, staring at the TV.

"A man just gave woman the remote… and during a game too…YES!" I jumped up on top of the cushion I had been sitting on moments before. "We women are winning. First in the work place, now the remote control. Next? THE WORLD!"

"Bunny…." Mamoru sighed, shaking his head slowly.

Umm…whatever.." I blushed, then sat back down quietly.

"Bunny…" Mamoru sighed again, then reached over and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Just… no….Just no."

I then responded in the most mature way of sticking out my tongue and flipping to Lifetime. Mamoru chortled until he saw what was on the screen.

"Nooooooo, not another 'The Nanny' Marathon!!!"

I cackled evilly, then set my head on his lap. I felt Mamoru start at the contact, then settle down into a relaxed position.

"Shoulda never given you the remote…" he said, and I smiled up at him.

l

l

l

"Come on! I'll teach you how to waltz!" I shouted eagerly, putting on my favorite slow CD.

"No thanks Odango, you might clutz out on me." Mamoru said uneasily. I stuck my tongue out in response and grabbed him by the elbow and successfully pulled him into my waiting arms.

"Now, remember, the rhythm is very simple. One two three; one, two three. Think you can get that?" I said, situating our hands and arms. He gulped and nodded slowly.

"Good."

l

l

l

l

l

l

_An: well those are all. No more explanations are needed right? If they are, say so in a review and it will be addressed next chapter. Oh, but one issue I had someone ask about last chapter:_

"_Why does it sometimes say 'Unbeknownst to me' or 'Too low for me to hear' if Bunny is the one narrating?_

_Well, I'm really glad someone asked that. You see, this entire thing is told as one giant flash back, for Bunny that is, and it will be summed up on the last chapter._

_Well that'll do it!_

_READ AND REVIEW!!!!! IT'S A WONDERFUL POLICY!!!!_


	31. A heart full of you

An: I know, I know, it's been a long time. But you guys have to understand, I'm getting a lot of stuff just dropped on my lap right now. I know, I know. "That's what EVERYONE'S saying right now." Well I'm truly sorry, but I'm trying my best! I hope you enjoy. Oh, and the song Mamoru sings at the Karaoke place is "As lovers go."

Such a good song. You have to go out and get the Shrek II soundtrack just for it. Lol. Oh, and Phantom Of The Opera rocks ma socks too! Pop in the proper CD at the proper times. Enjoy!

l

l

Disclaimer: Well my birthday is getting awfully close…I could use the copyrights to Phantom of the Opera, Shrek and Sailor Moon. That'd be niiiiiiiiiiice. Please Mommy dearest?

l

l

"NOO! Please if you have any pity you won't make me goooo!"

"Come on Bunny, grow up. We're just going to a karaoke bar with Heather and her boyfriend. It won't be so bad. Taka and Miaka might even join us." Mamoru cooed.

""But please Mamoru, please don't make me go. I don't want to do karaoke." I whined, doing my best impersonation of a three year old.

"Bunny! Grow up!" Mamoru sighed, and then with a sudden lunge, he caught my hands in his own (an action that STILL caused me to get the warm and fuzzy's). As he dragged me out the door, I couldn't help but frown in defeat.

I tried to warn him, it's never a good thing when I sing.

l

l

l

l

"-as loving goes,

This is tailor made

What's the sense of waiting?"

"Wow, Mamoru's quite the singer." Said Miaka with a sigh.

"Yeah, if I'd ever know he was this good, I would have stolen him off to a Karaoke Bar long before tonight." Taka said, placing an arm around his fiancée.

"I know, can you believe our senior year of college starts tomorrow?" I asked as I placed our drinks on the table and took a seat as well.

"Yeah, soon my little chicks will be leaving me." Heather faked a sob then flashed us a wide grin. I returned the gesture, knowing somewhere in my heart that we would never lose contact.

"So what do you think?" asked a voice behind me. I yelped and spun around. There, in all his slightly sweaty, happy, handsome glory stood Mamoru, the one who I wanted despite his yearly trips up to New York to see Rei.

"Egad Mamoru, don't scare me like that!" I playfully hit him on the arm, then smiled brightly. The air around our table was too electric and cheerful to shut ourselves back into the dramatic world we lived in.

Some time later, after everyone else at the table had sung on stage, the pressure fell on me to be the next doomed to the stage.

"I will not!" I protested as Miaka pulled my arm towards the stage.

"You will sing Bunny because I say so!" she snipped back, aggravated with my struggle.

"Miaka, please. You know how much I hate singing in public…" I whimpered slightly and shot her the most pathetic look I could muster.

"Yes Bunny but…" she drew me close "There is nothing more attractive than a lady singing a romantic song for her man." She smirked at me.

"Have I told you lately I hate it when you play Cupid?" I asked, sighing in resignation.

"Nope!"

"Miaka please, I beg you as a friend, don't do this." I whispered, recalling the last time Miaka had 'helped' me. Those poor doves needed air. You can't lock two doves into a basket without air. Thank god we found a good animal doctor to revive the deprived birds.

"Bunny, please let me help you." She pleaded, giving me a pitiful look.

"You know what, no. I am sick of people thinking I can't do this on my own. Let me just be me, and that's all I need to be." I seethed back. Then, without a glance back, I grabbed my car keys off the table, gave a curt nod goodbye, and stalked off towards my red Beetle.

"What did I do?" I heard Miaka ask, amazed by my sudden behavior.

Once inside my car I sank into the seat and let out a great sigh. I wasn't upset with Miaka. I was upset because no one thought I had a snowballs chance in hell without their help. I mean, am I really that unlovable? I had thought I was making some headway with Mamoru, but I guess I hadn't. As I put my key in the ignition, I herd a tapping coming from the passenger side. I opened it (already knowing who it would be) and smiled as Mamoru slid into the seat.

"Hey, just thought I'd catch a ride back with you than with Heather or Miaka." He said, flashing a smile in response to mine.

"Alrighty, then. Buckle up and lets go."

As we continued on our twenty-minute ride back, I could feel what Mamoru must have assumed where his inconspicuous glances towards me.

"Something wrong?" I asked as I pulled into my parking spot.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I was just wondering why you wouldn't sing."

"Oh…that." I sighed, opening my car door and getting out. "It's just I have this thing about singing in public. I used to do it all the time when I was little, but after I became friends with Rei…"I trailed off with a shrug.

"Well that doesn't make sense, what would she have to do with you singing?" Mamoru asked, pushing the up button next to the elevator door.

"She was just better at singing then me. Better at everything…" I mumbled, stepping into the waiting elevator.

"Well I don't think that she should influence you still. You are here, and she is not." He said as the door closed. Out of a small crack in the door I saw a glimpse of raven hair, but the brushed it off. It's late and I needed sleep.

"I guess you're right. After all, how can she reach me here?" I sighed, leaning back onto the smooth mirrored wall behind me. We passed the rest of the short ride in a comfortable and amiable silence. As we left the elevator and headed towards the door, Mamoru turned to me with a smug smirk and asked casually

"Are you done with that essay on child psyche research yet?"

"Hmm? Oh the one due in a week? I'm almost done."

"Nice, but it's due tomorrow."

"What!" I shrieked, then flew into my room and turned on my computer. From the outside I could hear Mamoru's chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and set myself to a good work pace. (I.e.: put on my Phantom of the Opera CD, plunked myself in front of the computer, and opened up a can of Dr. Pepper).

About an hour later, as I was printing off my paper, I was so delighted in my progress that I was transported into my own happy world, listening to the second song on my CD and singing along:

"_Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me once in a while -  
please promise me you'll try._

_When you find that, once  
again, you long  
to take your heart back and be free -  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

We never said  
our love was evergreen,  
or as unchanging as the sea -  
but if you can still remember  
stop and think of me . . .

Think of all the things  
we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the things  
which might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and resigned.

Imagine me,  
trying too hard to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those days  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do -  
there will never be a day,  
when I won't think of you . ."

Drawing myself from my reverie, I noticed (finally) that Mamoru was leaning against my doorsill, a content smile on his face.

"I don't understand why you think you are so inferior to Rei. In my opinion you sound ten times better than she does."

Blushing, I mumbled my thanks and hid my smile.

'He said I'm better than Rei!' I thought with my head bowed. I felt a weight sit next to me on my bed, and looked over to find Mamoru sitting beside me with the same smile on.

"Please dear angel of music, sing once more…" I smiled at the cheesy request, and complied:

"_Say you love me  
every  
waking moment,  
turn my head  
with talk of summertime . . ._

Say you need me  
with you,  
now and always . . .  
promise me that all  
you say is true -  
that's all I ask  
of you . . ."

Smiling, Mamoru continued in his soft and comforting voice:

"_Let me be  
your shelter,  
let me  
be your light.  
You're safe:  
No-one will find you  
your fears are  
far behind you . . "._

I sang again:

"_All I want  
is freedom,  
a world with  
no more night . . .  
and you  
always beside me  
to hold me  
and to hide me . . ."_

Mamoru sang, twirling me up into his waiting arms and slowly dancing with me:

"_Then say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
Let me lead you  
from your solitude . . .  
Say you need me  
with you  
here, beside you . . .  
anywhere you go,  
let me go too -  
Dear_

_that is all I ask  
of you . . ."_

Once again I sang, now dancing with all reservations pushed aside:

"_Say you'll share with  
me one  
love, one lifetime . . .  
say the word  
and I will follow you . . ."_

Together we sang in a strangely perfect harmony:

"_Share each day with  
me, each  
night, each morning . . ."_

Now once again as Bunny, no longer as "Christine", needing to hear the words, I stopped our endless dancing and faced Mamoru directly

"_Say you love me . . ."_

He smiled back at my worried face

"_You know I do."_

Smiling back, I encircled my arms around his neck and reached p on my tippy toes to kiss him and found, to my utter delight, a most welcome response back.

l

l

l

l

An: happy you waited now? Lol, I know that the songs made this chappie look big and sorry, but hey, you know it was at least halfway decent.

Review and tell us (yes Squeaky's here, she's just swooning over the chapter) what you think.

Please, it won't cost you anything! Lol, review!


	32. Life's tearful confessions

An: Okay, well I know already that you want to get to the chapter, so I'll say my peace at the end. And some of you might be interested in the response section… It deals with my male-Seiya-phobia. Lol! Enjoy

l

l

l

Disclaimer: what I wouldn't give for the copyrights to Sailor Moon… what I wouldn't give for a shirtless Mamoru sitting in my lap. Lol, either one

l

l

l

l

Smiling back, I encircled my arms around his neck and reached p on my tippy toes to kiss him and found, to my utter delight, a most welcome response back.

After the wonderful bout of kissing, Mamoru and I separated for some much needed air. I smiled contently and leaned against Mamoru's lean chest.

'He said he loved me.' I thought, clinging to it as one would cling to the handle bar on a roller coaster. 'HE said he LOVES ME!' I thought with glee, then a sudden thought chilled me to the bone and whipped my smile away.

The last time he kissed me and showed emotion towards me, he took it back. He had taken it back once, why not again? Fear tearing through me, I slowly raised my eyes to met his and found in them,

Searching eyes, just like mine. Worried eyes, just like mine. Fearful eyes, just like mine.

Slowly, he smiled at me, as I did at him, and leaned down towards my ear to whisper,

"Not this time. I promise you, not this time and never again." He then returned to my mouth and kissed it again with a soul-searing kiss. Slowly I pulled away, loath to relinquish what truly can be called the peak of my happiness. I stared lovingly into his deep blue eyes, pushing back that nagging feeling. Oh what could be the matter now? I finally had the man of my dreams.

'And he has a fiancée.'

I started from my reverie as the thought repeated itself.

'And he has a fiancée.'

Dear god what was I doing? Everything I fought for, everything I thought about him, and he of me, all gone with that one thought.

'And he has a fiancée.'

"Is something wrong Bunny?" Mamoru asked with hesitation seeping his voice.

"N-no." I stuttered, then sighed. "Well yes… I think…oh god I don't know!"

"What's wrong?" he asked, pulling me into his embrace.

"This is wrong." I said, feeling him stiffen. "I mean how can I expect you to love me when you already have a fiancée? You told me once it was a mistake, but I don't know… after all, that's not a common mistake to make."

Mamoru sighed into my hair, then pulled away so that he see my face. "Do you really want to know?" I nodded. "And you promise not to think any less of me?" I nodded slightly slower this time. "Alright. Four years ago, I got a call from one of the doctors that had treated me after my parents died. After cleaning out a storage room, they found they still had some of my parents' belongings and would be happy to give them to me the next day. I agreed and met him at the arcade. I went through the contents after he left, and it was mostly impersonal stuff. You know, a charred wallet, car manual, etcetera. But there, in it all, I found my mother's wedding ring. Huh, after all that time without anything personal of my parents, I finally had something concrete, theirs. I just sat there for a while, forgetting that I had asked Rei on a date for a little while after the doctor left. I guess, that was my fault, forgetting, because when Rei came up, she saw the shock on my face and, well, jumped to conclusions."

"But why didn't you correct her?" I whispered, tears sliding silently down my cheeks.

"I don't know. I just remember thinking that I liked Rei well enough, and I wouldn't get the one I really wanted, so why not? And it sure made her happy." He sighed, distancing himself from me, and sinking his head into his hands. "I just wish I had had the courage to stop this mess before we all got to involved and to emotional."

We sat there in silence for a few more minutes, both silently crying, yet neither having the courage to comfort the other. Suddenly I stopped, looking over to Mamoru, trying my best to forget all that had happened and wiped my tears away. I slowly stretched out my arms and encircled them around him, pulling his strong frame near.

"It will be alright. Everything will work out in the end." I said aloud. 'I hope.' I added mentally.

l

l

l

**Over With Rei**

"Thank you so much Chad, I really had fun tonight." Rei turned and smiled at the charming young music major.

"No problem Rei… so, I'll see you again soon?" he asked, inching his face ever closer.

"Most definitely." Rei purred, closing the gap between the two mouths.

l

l

l

l

AN: well it feels good to be back on a schedule! I'll see you all again Wednesday! Lol, Keep those wonderful reviews up! Just a shout out to my dear reviewers (lol, like how it's at the end now, so if you want you can skip over it, but you know you wanna know anyway).

**Twiggirl06_- _**_Aww, I think I'm gonna cry too, but just because your review was soooooooo sweet. It literally made my day when I received it! Thankies!_

**OOtHeReSeOo**_- Lol, I know how long you've been waiting for them to get together, so go on and par-tay! Lol!_

**Joanna-**_Lol, I am really glad you thought it was worth the wait. Yeah, I love the Phantom of the Opera as well, and my parents will tell you that I went around humming the theme song for about two days after I wrote this chapter! Lol!_

**Blvd**-_Well happy to see the enthusiasm! Thank you!_

**Serenitylovegod-**_ Thank you, and we promise to work hard! Glad you liked it._

**Meg-Of-The-Moon-**_ well luckily that hair wasn't Rei's, I was just playing off of the whole paranoia thing that some girls get. Lol, thank you! Glad you thought it was cute!_

**Strwbrryncreme-**_will do! Thanks!_

**CharmedSerenity3- **_I know, but we know who to blame don't we? THE TEACHERS! Lol!_

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity- **_Well here it is a little clearer. Sorry you couldn't get it before, I hope this clears it up. Lol, thank you! Oh, and to address one thing real quick; I hate the male version of Seiya, and do not believe in incorporating him into any of my stories. Sorry if you're a fan of that, but I am a true blue "read the manga first" gal. Sorry! Lol, but thanks for your review!_

And that's all! Thank you all and

**REVIEW!** You might just see your name in the boldlines, lol!


	33. Life makes ya sleepy

An: okay peoples, don't hate me, but this chapter is………. Well two bad things at once. Short and… Rei's POV. Hehe, DOOOOOON'T KIIIIIIIILL MEEEEEEE!

I did this chapter so we could delve deeper into the mind of your average, overstressed, person. Ha, it makes you wonder, just how far will some of us go? Lol, now listen, this chapter is a necessary evil, and I promise it all adds up in the end! I promise.

Okay, enough ranting, remember this is REI'S POV! Please note the bold time changes also!

l

l

disclaimer: I only own Sailor Moon when it's the twelfth of never. Oh is it time yet? And no, not time for my medicine…

l

l

l

I never meant this whole thing.

Never. In fact, as much as many of you doubt me, I did love Mamoru. I always have and always will, but you have to understand… because suddenly, there was Chad.

After bidding a very warm goodnight to Chad, I regretfully dragged myself back into my dorm and tiptoed past my roommate Yuniko (who was asleep on her boyfriend Ryu's lap, one of the old Akira Nanae films drawing to a close on the tube).

Once inside my poster-laden room, I sighed and sank to the floor.

Why did it always feel right when I was out with Chad?

Why does it feel wrong every time I plan something for the wedding? Why? WHY?

I stared down at my engagement ring thoughtfully, wondering why I ever did it. Why did I ever jump on Mamoru like that?

Oh yes, I knew. I knew he wasn't proposing to me. I knew that he would never love me. I knew that he and Bunny could have the most pure love I've ever seen. Hell, I even knew that I didn't love Mamoru and I could never be faithful.

So WHY?

I guess it was the look on his face that day. Smiling slightly as I twirled the emerald, and sapphire encrusted ring around my finger, I nodded slowly. Yes, that was it. It was the look of absolute hopelessness and despair, and I knew that I wanted to fix it. I knew that for the rest of my life I wanted to keep him preoccupied with happy thoughts, and I did the first thing that came to mind.

I hugged him, as a friend would at first, but as I felt him respond to my embrace… I guess that's where it all hit the fan.

AT THE ARCADE, FOUR YEARS PREVIOUS 

"Oh Mamoru, is that for me?" I asked sweetly, pulling back from the embrace and sitting across from him. Deftly, Mamoru pulled the ring closer to his chest, but I was too quick. Snatching it from him with a trained ease (thank you Sailor training!), I inspected the precious item and balked.

"Good God Mamoru, is this an engagement ring?" He nodded, a stunned expression still marring his otherwise perfect features. "Oh my God Mamoru, this is so sudden. Are you really proposing to ME!"

He stared back at me with an incredulous stare.

FOUR YEARS LATER, BACK WITH REI 

But he said yes. That is something I could spend the rest of my life wondering about and never understand. He loved Bunny, I knew it, he knew it. Hell, the only one that didn't was Bunny.

Ah yes, Bunny. Another mystery to me.

She loved Mamoru as well, yet didn't fight for him. Oh sure, I saw her leave after dancing with Mamoru at out engagement party, and yes she had fought a little on that short trip I had paid her before the beginning of Freshman year, but why didn't she do more?

And why did I get mad at her? I had told her straight out that I didn't believe in love, was I ever really that spiteful?

Oh, but then there was Chad.

TWO YEARS AGO, AT A JULLIARD FRAT PAR-TAY 

"Well heeeeelloooo nurse." Said some imbecile next to me, staring quite obviously at my chest. "Lemme ask you something. Did it hurt? You know, when you fell from dreams to earth?"

"I hope to God you are drunk and do not realize what you are saying." I muttered back, not wanting to deal with idiots currently.

"No milady, sorry to disappoint you. This is unfortunately me, sober. Ha, if you think that I'm perverted when I'm sober, you'd be running to the nearest attorneys office if I was drunk." He said, laughing good-naturedly at himself.

And, for some reason, I found myself laughing with him! I tried to keep my giggles in check, but eventually his good humor won out.

Sometime later, as the party was dwindling to an end, I saw Yuniko motioning for me to come join her. I realized with a start that I had spent the entire night talking with this perv. And what's worse, I had had the time of my life!

"I have to go soon," I said with a hint of regret. He nodded, and attempting his most straight face, he picked up my hand and slowly brought it to his lips.

"Until we meet again." He said ceremoniously, yet with an underlying laughter bubbling forth. I nodded and watched as he walked off to his friends.

I started to do the same, when I spun around and rushed up to him, pulling his arm for attention.

"I never got your name." I said, amazed at my own gall.

He smiled softly. "It's Chad." He said, stretching out his arms.

"Well hello Chad, my name's Rei."

"Well until I see you again." Chad said with a nod for goodbye.

TWO YEARS LATER, ONCE AGAIN WITH REI 

Well I guess you could say we kind of fell in love at that party. For some reason I hadn't told Mamoru yet, despite my telling everything to Chad.

With a firm resolve, I slid the ring off my finger and placed it gently on my dark cherry-wood dresser.

I reached out my now cold fingers, shaking slightly as I picked up my cordless phone. Before I could drag the receiver halfway to my mouth, I placed it back down hurriedly.

Not tonight. Not this late. But tomorrow. Oh tomorrow I would finally come clean to the two people I loved so dearly… sighing in resignation I placed my old address book next to the phone and carefully placed the ring right next to it.

"_I need some sleep, I can't go on like this._

_Tried counting sheep, but there's one I always miss._

_And everyone says, I'm getting down to low._

_And everyone says, 'you just gotta let it go.'_

'_You just gotta let it go.'_

'You just gotta let it go…'" 

I sighed out in one breath, sinking my head down to meet my ever-welcoming pillow.

l

l

l

l

An: Hehe, and you thought it was all gonna end this chapter! Ho ho ho, no! we have 6 more chapters to go my dearies! Bwahahahahahaha :couch cough, hack hack:

Lol, well I'm going to get back to reviewer responses before I give away any vital information. Lol,. Okay here we go:

CharmedSerenity3- _lol, a subject I am still debating. Will they be friends or not…hmm. Lol, thanks_

**Joanna- **_will you stop reading my thoughts? Lol, I wont sat you're right, nor will I say you're wrong. How's tat? Lol!_

**Vixev519- **_Whew! For a second there I thought you wrote "stank" not "skank." Lol, but I do know what you mean. You want to see MY interpretation of how they find out. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell……. Lol, you just have to wait a little while longer!_

**Fiore-chan- **_well I can't tell you just yet, but I hope this chapter will ease your fears…. Or make them grow. You never know what this crazy mind will do!_

**Twiggirl06- **_May I just say that your reviews are my favorite to read? Lol, your review made me sit down for an hour and a half, working on this chapter. Lol, I can't thank you enough for your wonderful review! And rest at ease, I'm not that mean….mostly… lol!_

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity- **_wow:bows: thank you. I was glad to hear I have a companion in the anti-Seiya force! Lol, I hope that despite your hate of Rei, this chapter has made you contemplate the fragile psyche of these over-stressed teens and their intriguing minds. If I was a deep person, I'd almost begin to question human nature in itself…hmm…lol!_

**Blvd- **_lol, I am always happy to have a content fan! Thank you!_

**OOtHeRsEeOo- **_lol, glad to see you liked last chapter, and I hope you liked this one too!_

Well that's all folks. Remember if you review, you get to see your name in the Boldlines. Lol!

And that's a wrap!

REVIEW!


	34. Life's a Striptease

An: Baaaaaaaaack. Lol, I am sooo sorry, but I kinda messed up my lot line a while back and I spent the last moth or so reworking it. It's reeeeaaaaally late now so I'm gonna hit the ole hay. Night!

l

l

l

Disclaimer: Meanies! I don't have to say it if I don't want to!

l

l

l

l

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

"What the hell..?" I mumbled, running a hand through my tangled hair until it caught on something that was NOT a knot. It was a hand.

**_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_**

Following the hand to the face, I saw Mamoru sleeping there under me on the couch. Smiling sighed at how angelic he looked

"Well if this isn't a familiar sight." I whispered pushing his bangs out of his face. Slowly I pulled away, reaching wildly for the nearest telephone.

**_RIIIIIIIIIII-_**

"Hello?" I asked, walking away from Mamoru so as not to wake him.

"Bunny?" Asked a shaky voice on the other end. Recognizing it immediately my eyes grew wide.

"Rei?"

"He, yeah." She said, still sounding uneasy.

"What's the matter? Are you all right? Did something happen to you?" I asked, my maternal side overriding our feud.

"Huh, oh I'm fine, just fine." She said with a lighter tone. "I was just calling because we need to talk."

"About what?" I said hesitantly, twirling the cord around my index finger.

"Well, Bunny…… I've been a heartless bitch!" She rushed out. Shocked, I stood there with my mouth open, allowing Rei to ramble on. "I knew you loved Mamoru, and I never did, and I just did the most heartless thing I could ever do. I'm so so so so so sooooooo sorry! Will you ever forgive me?"

Gulping I whispered "But why?" in my scraggliest voice.

"I… I don't know." She said honestly in a shame filled voice.

I just stood there in silence, unable to respond.

"Bunny?" Rei asked tentatively. "Bunny, are you still there?"

"Yeah, yeah. But why? Why now? Why not four years ago when I last spoke with you? Why not at any of the Sailor fights? Why did you wait this long?"

"I, I just couldn't take it anymore…. There's another guy and lately…. I don't know. He's just been so great and makes me so happy, I've realized that I shouldn't be holding you both back from the same happiness. Sorry."

"Well Rei," I sighed. "What do you want me to say? That it's all alright? That it doesn't matter?"

"NO!" she rushed out. "I just want you to say you'll meet me somewhere soon, and you'll hear my side of it. You will wont you?"

I smiled softly.

"Of course."

She giggled on her side of the phone, and I did too. Everything was alright.

"My god Bunny, how did we let a guy do this to us?" Rei asked good naturedly.

My eyes rolled over to the couch where Mamoru was lifting himself off of it and (his eyes still hazy with sleep) taking off his shirt as he walked to the bathroom.

"Oh I think I'm getting an idea of why." I giggled. Mamoru turned back with a smirk on his sleep filled face, then tuned back around and did the stripper's dance into the bathroom, complete with a toss of his shirt. Laughing straight out now, I caught the shirt.

"Oo la la, remind me next time to tip you an extra ten!" I called out to Mamoru. In response, he poked his head out of a crack in the door and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Popping his head back in the bathroom he tossed out his shorts and slammed the door. Laughing harder, I threw both pieces into Mamoru's room and returned to an extremely confused Rei.

"What the hell?" she asked incredulously.

"Relax, it was just my handy dandy servant boy giving me my morning news." I smiled secretly at the implications.

"Freak. Anyway, when do you guys want to get together?"

"Well we don't get another break from school really until Christmas. Could you come down then?"

"Sure, and I'll bring everyone else too. I guess I owe them all an apology…"

"It'll be nice to be together for the holidays and not for scout bui…" I stopped, my eyes traveling over to the closed bathroom door.

"Bunny? Bunny what is it?"

"How am I going to tell Mamoru about the Scouts?" I asked with fear in my voice.

"Oh no. Oh Bunny I don't know. Keep an eye on him! As our leader the Nega-verse is likely to be looking for any weakness. Don't let them find out about him!"

"I wont.." I mumbled, my cheerful demeanor gone.

'How will I keep him safe?'

l

l

l

An: How's that? A little longer for you guys! Anywho, you guys know how I love doing my boldlines thing, but I'm so tired that I promise next time! I promise.

REVIEW!


	35. Life Long Friends Again

AN:_ Ok, here it is! I know it was forever and I am sooooo sorry! You see, first there was AP finals, then drama over Prom, then I was in this high, happy romantic mood for a long while, only to realize that no, my guy just really is that oblivious and will not ask me out. ASK ME OUT DAMNIT! I'M SICK OF WAITING ON YOU AND MIGHT MOVE ON! Achem, sorry bout that folks… Anywho, next cam work, then school started piling it on and then… well you guys aren't here to read excuses. I'm officially a senior now and had my last exam Tuesday. From here on till the end things should be relatively regular._

_Anywho, enjoy and remember to review!_

l

l

l

disclaimer: I soooooooo don't wanna admit my lack of anything. Please don't make me say it!

l

l

_Chapter 35, Life Long Friends Again_

l

l

l

"BUNNY! IT'S SO GOOD TO SEE YOU!" Screamed a blur of gold as it collided with my body.

"It's good to see you too." I said, embracing Mina in a heartfelt hug.

Since the last Youma attack two years ago, none of the girls had really stayed in touch. We all separated into our own little cliques and stayed in our own little world. Immediately after hanging up with Rei three weeks ago, I had called all of the girls to Boston for a good old-fashioned Senshi meeting during Christmas break.

In those three weeks, Mamoru and I had acted almost the same way as we did before; only we both knew the other's desires. We had both come to the unspoken agreement that until we had both sorted out our lives, neither would advance on the other in the loving way we wished.

This would have been strenuous on any couple, but for some reason we were both so involved in our secrets (though I had **no** idea what Mamoru's were) to feel the strain. Weird, huh?

Anywho, back to the meeting. By the time Mina had arrived, Rei had awkwardly embraced me in hello, then went into the apartment to talk to Mamoru. Miaka had made herself comfortable and was brewing tea. And Makoto had blown in smelling of sweet pastries, energetically talking about France and mixing her English with her French. Finally, after a round of excited squeals to see Mina, Ami knocked at the door and shyly said hello.

I stared at this physician in the making with slight curiosity. In the 11 years I had known her, Ami never wore anything other than blues and the occasional white. Today she was dressed all in red with a stylish skirt just short of her knees and a daring spaghetti strap.

"Wow, Ami… You've changed." I said in awe. Hearing my awe (and the arrival of another good friend) all of the girls rushed out into the front hallway.

"Ami!" the group collectively gasped, staring at the transformed genius in front of us. At this point Mamoru came round to see what we were staring at and stopped short.

"Whoa, Ami?" Collectively all of our jaws dropped and we continued staring.

"What? Haven't any of you seen a girl before?" She attempted in a sarcastic tone. Taking a step in, we heard a light :click clack:. Daring a glace down, we saw the thinnest stilettos I have ever seen in my life.

"Amy?" I breathed. "What… who… what's with the new look?" Lightly said genius blushed and glanced at Mamoru.

"Umm, I'll tell you _later_." Nodding uneasily at the way she emphasized later, we stepped back simultaneously and turned to face the now guilty looking Mamoru.

"What?" he asked, backing away slightly from what must have been an intimidating sight. Six women staring expectantly at you and having no idea what they would do next. Oh yeah, must have been scary as hell.

"Oh nothing Mamo-chan. We were just wondering if you'd run out and buy us a cake for tonight from that wonderful bakery across town?" I asked sweetly, ignoring the girlish giggles behind me.

"Across town! That'll take two hours there and back!" he cried, then stopped short. I could practically see Mamoru weighing his options. Should he stay here with a room full of gossiping, squealing girls… or run out for a little while and enjoy some peace from the estrogen he would be in store for in the next week… He nodded resolutely and flashed a smile in my direction. He got the hint.

"Then again…" Mamoru said slowly "I need to pick up a book from Taka as well. Why don't I kill two birds with one stone and just leave you ladies be?" Without waiting for a response he dashed past us with a quick peck on my cheek and a wave goodbye, then he was gone.

"I can read him like a book." I stated, smugly turning to the curious glances behind me.

"Ok, what was that?" asked Mina, stepping closer in such an intimidating way I felt the urge to step away.

"What was what?" I asked innocently, my eyes darting around for an escape.

"Oh, you didn't know Mina?" asked a smirking Miaka. "They finally confessed their undying love for each other."

"OOOOOOO." Said Mina, Amy and Makoto, turning from me to Rei. Watching their heads swivel I was given the distinct impression of either a tennis match or an extremely cliché soap opera.

"What? I just broke it off with Mamoru. I never loved him and it was unfair to hold him to me like that. He seemed relived too…. Care to explain what you two have been doing for the past four years innocent Bunny?" Rei shot back in a friendly manor.

"Nothing I swear. We both respect the fact that the other has issues to work out so we've placed our relationship on the back burner. I mean right now, my first priority should be the senshi."

"Oh that's right… geeze, how are you going to tell him?" asked Mina, seating herself in the love seat.

"You could always tell him like I did with Taka." Said Miaka, sitting next to Mina.

"You didn't so much as tell him as he figured it out on his own and ran to save you from a hurtful blast." I said, relaxing into the recliner while Amy, Makoto and Rei settled themselves on the plush tan couch.

"I was afraid this would happen one day." Said Luna, jumping stiffly on top

"Aww Luna it's great to see you!" cooed Amy, petting Luna's graying fur.

""It's good to see you all. Oh by dear me… I knew this day would come. The day you all move up and away. Joining your new clique's, getting romantically involved with boys, growing up and finding careers… Next thing you know you all will have families and wont want to be in the scouts anymore."

"Oh Luna we could never quit the scouts." I soothed, stepping out of my recliner and petting Luna on her back.

"I know, and that's the problem…" she sobbed.

"What?" I asked, stunned. "Luna, what aren't you telling us?"

"Oh you guys I'm sorry. It's just… well your destiny has been written for thousands of years and… it doesn't look too good. Especially when we find the princess."

"Why?" I croaked, everyone else in the room was deathly quiet.

"I can't quite decipher all of it…the texts are just so old…. but it seems that our moon princess loved a man, one thousand years ago. A man, she could never have; the Prince of Earth. You see, back in the glory of the Moon Kingdom, our moon was kept separate from the Earth by force. There was this troop of rebels from earth led by the vilest and ambitious woman there ever was. Ever will be in fact.

"This woman thought the best way to gain power would be to marry the Prince of Earth, but of course he would not have her. She was too uncivilized, and besides, by that point he had met and fallen in love with our beloved Moon Princess. Infuriated, the evil woman led an army, permanently separating the Moon from Earth.

"Devastated our princess secretly found her way to Earth to be with her prince. Unfortunately the texts are smudged here, so all Artimis or I could get out of them was that a great battle ensued and we were not winning. Calling upon an ancient right of the Queen of the Moon, she called all of her allies and asked them all for the one thing they loved the most; their daughters."

"Do you mean us, in our past lives?" croaked Miaka, fighting back tears (as all the rest of us were).

"Yes, you all are princess's from that ancient time. Our Queen called upon your mothers for you because you all held the power of the Gods. Ami from Mercury, Makoto from Jupiter, Mina from Venus and so on. As such, she bestowed upon you girls the power to use your gifts. Thus the Senshi were born."

"But what happened in the battle?" asked Rei

"Well, it seems that…" Luna's voice cracked and she looked down to her paws. "I'm sorry girls, but despite your gifts, you all lost your lives, one by one. Finally the evil woman found the prince and princess and, in an attempt to kill the princess the woman ended up killing the prince instead. Once again, the texts weren't clear, but we know that one of the moon royalty released her ultimate power, destroying not only her foe, but herself as well. You all were sent here to the future to make sure that history would not repeat itself. Unfortunately, you could not stop the woman from being reborn, and she is our foe to this day…"

'Our current foe… But how can that be? She's been silent for the past two years. There's no way it could be-"

"Beryl..." Mina growled, clenching her fists. Luna nodded. So it was HER fault all these attacks were happening. HER fault I had to see my friends risk their lives time and time again…. Her fault.

"Yes… that's right it was, well is, Beryl."

"So why would finding our princess be a bad thing?" asked Ami. "Seems like if we found her, everything would be alright. She could just kill Beryl then go find her prince."

"It's not that simple…" moaned Luna "Don't you get it? The release of such power lead to an apocalypse on the Moon, the same thing could very well happen here on Earth. And besides, I do NOT want to lose you girls… you are all so young… I can't…"

"Luna, Luna it's not your fault." I cooed, holding the aging feline to my chest. "Besides, I don't know about the other girls, but if I was sent to this planet to protect it, I would gladly give my life to help it prosper. I will NOT let it die as the Moon did."

All of the girls nodded their agreement around me, and I smiled down at Luna, "Besides, you think I'd let some evil old witch kill my friends? Kill all that I've worked to protect? Not a chance!"

"Oh you all are so brave. Young and naive, but so brave." Luna sniffled.

"I sill don't get it..." said Makoto. "Even if we don't find her, there is a girl out there who is our princess and she is living on earth. What about our finding her could make the world end?"

"Well, I really can't tell you because the texts are so darn unclear. But we do know that if put up against Beryl, the princess will be forced to use her ultimate power, and that is what caused the destruction on the moon."

"So we still need to find her, " I said. "We just need to make sure she doesn't have to go against Beryl."

"I need to talk to Artimis about that, but that would be the best option."

"But wait, Luna… you said we were all given our powers from the Roman Gods our planet was named after… what about Bunny and I?" ask Miaka

"Well I know that there are more scouts than we have right now, but I don't know who they are. We have senshi for all of the planets, we have some for stars, and we have you Suzaku, born from the ancient Chinese God bearing the same name. As for Bunny… I can't quite recall. It may very well be that she is a human from earth endowed with Selenity's powers."

"Selenity?" I jumped "What she got to do with anything?"

"Well she IS the goddess of the Moon, next to her mother Selene." Offered Amy. "Here, she's probably in one of these books right here." She said, pulling one of Mamoru's down and flipping through it. "There!" she said, pointing to the right page. We all gathered at the table around her.

Turning the book so I could read it, I looked down at the sorrowful picture depicting the very Selenity I knew… only different. She had a sadder look on her face, and she held her stomach almost as if it was the only solid thing to keep hold of.

"What's that on the corner of her dress?" I asked, pointing to the deep red mark on Selenity's otherwise spotless blue dress.

"Well according to this passage next to it, this is a portrait taken after a large battle on the Moon… You don't think… do you? Said Ami, her eyes glittering with interest.

"I don't know, read on." I encouraged, my enthusiasm mounting. If this really was Selenity, I could just ask her about what happened on the Moon next time I saw her.

"It says… well that's funny isn't it? It doesn't say what the battle was about, just that this picture is meant to capture the goddess at her weakest point. It says she had just lost her surrogate daughter, hence the blood."

"Wow…" I mumbled. 'I have to remember to ask about that next time I see her.'

"This is all so confusing," muttered Mina, shaking her head. "I mean one minute we have to find the princess so she can save the world, then next we want to find her but we don't want to make her cause an apocalypse."

"It always is…" said Rei sympathetically.

We all stood there in silence for a minute, all contemplating how different our lives were from everyone else's. What all of us wouldn't have given to be normal, to have those petty problems of hair, boys, everything like that. But we couldn't, because of destiny. And to tell you the truth, after so many years of trying to save this world, we had put to much into it to quit. Silently we all firmed our resolves, then glanced about awkwardly.

"So… Ami, are you going to tell us about this wardrobe change?" asked Makoto, pulling the room into a lighter mood.

"Oh, _that._ Well you see I met this guy…"

"GO AMI!" cheered Mina, walking back to her seat. Everyone else followed suit, listening enraptured to what the genius had to say. I shook my head smiling, half listening to what was going on.

'Some things never change.' I though, grabbing the abandoned book and shutting it. Briefly I looked down at the spine to read the title. I stopped momentarily.

"Why would Mamoru have a book all about Greek Mythology on the Moon?" I muttered, my eyebrow rising. Shaking it off as paranoia, I pushed the book back into its proper place on the bookshelf and walked back to the girls.

"So he said, 'You look great in that lab coat. The red brings out your eyes and hair.' I swear I was blushing so hard!" said Ami rapidly.

I laughed along with the rest, ignoring the nagging feeling the book had brought me.

l

l

l

l

_Well there we go!_

_The long awaited 6 page (not including author's notes or anything else other than story) 35 chapter. Did you guys like it? I hope so. Anywho, also back are the wonderful BOLDLINES! Did you know we got 11 reviews for the last chapter alone, pulling this story to the 207 review line? WOOOOOOOOT! Let's start from the beginning and work our way to the present, shall we?_

**CharmedSerenity3**- _Yeah, kind of failed at the time goal, ne? Lol, it's great to have you here supporting me! Thanks!_

**Goddess -Princess-Serenity****-** _Sorry bout the time (I'm saying that a lot…). Glad you liked the Bunny, Mamoru thing. Lol, they are my favorite couple…_

**blvd****-** _Wow, thank you so much_!

**Joanna**- _Aww, your review made my day. It really did. Thank you so much, glad to see you're still reading!_

**IssaLee****-** _Yes they can transport but this time they did things the old fashioned way, the plane! You know, when I first saw your name I thought of this friend of mine, only it's a he. I know that's a little personal, but… nah, couldn't be. One in a million shot right? Lol!_

**Lady of Masbolle****-** _Yes Mum! Lol, well it's out isn't it! Lol _

**Fiore-Chan****-** _Thank you, glad you liked it!_

**SaturnPrincess**- _WOW! Thank you so much, but remember, it is quite done yet, we've still got a way to go!_

**MoonBunny777****-** _I know, that thought scares me, but as you may have read above, school was just soo… AGH! Lol, know what I mean?_

**Usagi no Megami****-** _As you wish….Lol, dude, like that movie, "The Princess Bride" only instead of Westly, I'd SOOOOOOOO be Intigo Mantoya. Oh come on, you know it! Lol!_

**Selene8362****-**_thank you! I loved your review! I think it was one of my favorites, really. Here you go, special for you!_

_That's it! It's late and I'm going off to bed now. NIGHT!_

_Oh, and want to see your name in the bold lines? Well it's simple really. All you have to do is_

_REVIEW!_


	36. Life is following that nagging feeli

AN: _I know it's been a while, but I have an excuse! I love this story so much, and it's so near to completion I delay in my updates so I can spend more time brewing over it! I sweat, that's the reason! I'm not lazy (I've got two fricken jobs, how the hell can I be lazy?) I just want to savor the time with LTW, I swear! Lol!_

l

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer: I only own a Tuxedo Mask rose, and that's cause of vixen519 and her generosity. That's about it though, so don't sue!

l

l

l

l

"-and then Mina threw her pillow at Rei and then Rei threw hers back and it hit Ami and this whole huge pillow fight broke out and well….. This kinda happened." I said hurriedly to Mamoru, trying to explain how in just one hour we six girls had managed to make such a mess in the span of two hours. Shaking his head with a small chuckle, Mamoru sat down amongst the strewn about pillows, blankets, chips and other miscellaneous stuff that was on the couch.

"And you want to go out with the girls tonight to some club?" he said, imitating my father's strict tone (four years of dodging my father's suspicions on the phone had given Mamoru more than enough background to go by).

I nodded meekly, pretending to be the 14-year-old he was mock-scolding.

"Well I'm sorry Usako, but I think you should be grounded until you clean up this mess."

"That's no fair!" I whined, stopping my feet over to Mamoru's position on the couch.

"Well I suppose I could let you go…if…"

"If what?" I asked, flopping down next to him and leaning gingerly into his shoulder.

"If you promise not to fall madly in love with some guy you meet and run away with him, leaving me alone forever." Mamoru whispered into my hair.

"Only if you promise that on your trip back to Yokohama YOU wont meet some girl and never come back for lil' ol' me." I said lifting my head up so see Mamoru's face.

"Promise." He said before entrapping my lips in his.

l

l

l

Later 

l

l

"I'm off Mamoru!" I shouted from the doorway, ready to go meet the girls at some nightclub Miaka had found.

"Hey wait a second!" he called back, jogging up to the door where I was standing. I turned around expectantly, leaning on the door with my arms crossed.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeees?" I drawled.

"Be careful ok?" Mamoru attempted a smile, then his face fell as he leaned in close. "I know we were joking earlier, but I mean it, be safe. I have this weird feeling something might happen tonight. I don't know what, but I have this… feeling something bad might happen…"

I smiled sadly back at him, understanding exactly what he meant. The night seemed to radiate this evil, foreboding air. I leaned my head in so it was touching his forehead.

"I know, I promise, we'll stay safe. I've got all the protection I need from the girls." I smiled inwardly 'I'm going to have the whole Sailor Senshi at my side, no one could be more safe than me tonight. Throw in my powers and I'm set.' "But what about you?" I voiced aloud.

"I should be fine, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve if anything should happen." Mamoru said with a smug smile. I stared inquisitively, yet when it was apparent he would not elaborate, I shook my head. In the back of my mind I thought briefly of that book on Moon Mythology that Mamoru owned. I quickly ignored it though, reasoning that anyone could own a book.

Bad idea…

"Well Mister I'll be fine, can I go now?"

"Sure, just be careful…" he said, giving me a quick peck. I smiled, and half considered making Mamoru come with the girls. I mean, if the Nega-verse decided that after three and a half years of dormancy, they'd do something, it was better to have him with the scouts than not. But how could I tell him? 'Oh, yeah Mamoru, I think you should come with the girls because these vibes we've been getting might be from the Nega-Verse, and the girls could protect you because we're the Sailor Senshi!' I could only imagine his reaction might be a _little _shocked.

I pushed the thought aside and reached around his well-built chest to grab my car keys. Mid grab I caught sight of the calendar and smirked.

"You know, we have lived together for four years now, and just once I would have liked to have spent a Christmas with you. For the past three you've been visiting Rei, and now this year you're going back to Yokohama to tie up lose ends."

"I know Bunny, and I'm sorry. I meant to be with you this Christmas, but I have to go back to Yokohama now. I have things I need to do. Sorry."

"I know, it's alright." I said sadly as I walked out the door and towards the elevator.

MAMORU'S POV

Once Bunny was safely inside the elevator and out of earshot, I banged my fist against the wall.

"I'm sorry Bunny…" I muttered, heading back to finish my packing before I had to leave for my flight. I knew she wanted to spend Christmas together, hell I did too. But I could not risk being with her while the enemy was still hiding in the surface. It would be too much to risk if they found me, because then they would find her and that would all lead to one great big mess. Besides, it's not like Bunny could protect herself, the girl still had issues trying to kill a spider. I highly doubt she could face the Nega-Scum I face as Tuxedo Mask. (An: Lmao! Boyo do I have news for **you**!)

As I continued in my packing, I realized I needed a small traveling pillow for the flight. Realizing the only place I might find one would be in Bunny's stash in her drawers, I headed towards her dresser and search the lower drawers, being cautious to avoid the **top** one.

In my reaching, I felt my hand land on something which felt a lot like…. Wrapping paper? Curious, I pulled the object out to find a wrapped rectangle with a card on top with "_To Mamoru_" written in Bunny's scrawl. Now, normally I would never sneak a peak at something like this, but the package looked old, probably meant for some Christmas past. Glancing around to make sure no one was near (not even Luna was there, wherever that cat had taken to hiding this past month) and slipped open the card.

On the front there was mistletoe and inside waited a rather lengthy letter from Bunny

"_Dear Mamoru,_

_Merry Christmas! I know we said no presets this year, but I just thought I should get you something on our first Christmas living together. I still can't believe out of all the people attending Harvard, I got roomed with you!_

_Anyway, enough ramblings. What I really mean to say in this card is something I've had in my mind for a long while now. I love you Mamoru, and I have ever since that dreadful day in Kindergarten when you smashed that cupcake on my favorite skirt. Hard to think that so many years have passed and only now are we acting" civil" to each other._

_I know it seems odd to tell you this in a card, but I want you to know in case something happens to me, and trust me I go through more danger than you can even imagine._

_Wow, I've written a lot more than I originally meant to. When I bought this card I meant to write "Merry Christmas" and that'd be all. Now look at how I've rambled! Well I guess I better stop now so you can open your present._

_Love (I hope…)_

_Bunny"_

Of course I knew Bunny loved me, we had told each other a while back, but still… to see it in writing made my head spin. I opened the package slowly and found inside a simple picture frame. It was light blue and read, "My Family." The picture inside that was the one taken at graduation of Miaka, Taka, Me, Rei, Makoto, Mina, Ami and a rather bitter-sweet looking Bunny glancing somewhere off screen. I tried to search my memory to think what could have made her look.

'What happened after they snapped that picture? Hmm, I remember the flash of light, then… screams. That's right, the Youma attack had been shortly after that. Could Bunny have heard the screams?' I smiled anyway at the sentimentality of the picture, and placed it on the table next to the door.

However, as I continued to pack, a dark feeling began to grow in my gut. Something wicked was coming…

l

l

l

l

l

AN:_ Oh don't you all LOVE me, lol. So what's going to happen next? Dunno, but stay tuned!_

Goddess -Princess-Serenity- _sorry for the confusion, I hated writing that chapter, really I did. Hope you enjoyed this one!_

CharmedSerenity3- _yay! Another one out! And RIGHT before you have to leave, lol!_

blvd- _Isn't it sad I'm almost done with this one? Meh, then I can move on to another one, YAY!_

Joanna- _Well are you at least enjoying it? Then it's all good!_

vixen519- _SNOOPY DANCE! WOOT! Lol, it's okay, I'm a dork too, I love Snoopy! And thank you so much for the rose! Yay!_

MoonBunny777- _aww, I'm one of your favorites? Aww, thank you so much, it's always great to hear/read something like that, thanks!_

Selene8362- _well if all my readers would go insane, then we'd have an insane writer, insane readers and insanity for all! WOOT! Lol, jk!_


	37. Life comes at you fast

AN: I know, I know. What the hell took you so long? Well let's just say senior year, not so fricken easy as you all think. I've been plagued with homework, auditions, and other boy troubles. Yes, the same boy troubles that spawned this story! Woot! And if you are reading this boy-that-makes-my-love-life-so-confusing, you know who you are! Anywho, I have exciting news at the bottom, so read that too! No boldlines today because I am waaaay busy! Sorry folks but I promise next time!

l

l

l

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing!

l

l

Chapter 37, Life comes at you fast 

l

l

Mamoru's POV:

l

l

l

'Something wicked is coming…'

As I tried to push that delightfully morbid thought from my mind, something kept bringing my thoughts back to the look on Bunny's face in the picture. She looked so… annoyed. Not the average reaction I would see amongst civilians right before a Youma attack. Usually I'd see fear, and then they'd run. But Bunny…

My eyes wandered over her slender frame (hey, she was my girlfriend after all, it's not like I haven't done it recently… that came out wrong.) and my eyes rested on her broach (I swear it was her broach, stop thinking naughty thoughts!). Come to think of it, she still wore that broach, even though we don't wear uniforms anymore… and she keeps it by her bed when she sleeps… she always has the thing near her… and the nagging part was, I could swear I'd seen one exactly like it on someone else… and I couldn't think of who.

As my brain crammed more and more questions in, I picked up the picture frame and walked back into my room, packing it gently inside of my suitcase.

I had told Bunny I was going back home to tie up some lose ends (i.e., sell my apartment, say goodbye to Motoki, ect.) but I lied. I knew that I had to return to Yokohama in order to find out why the Nega-Verse hadn't been attacking. Not that I minded, but it was odd. I knew they must have been planning something huge, so the best way to find out what would be to go back to where it all began, right?

I zipped up my luggage and placed it by the door, then walked over to the bookshelf to grab my book on moon myths. If there was anything I could learn from it about Sailor Moon and what happened in the past, it would be in that book.

Mid reach, I stopped short, a troubling thought passing my mind

'_Sailor Moon…'_

l

l

l

Bunny's POV:

l

l

l

"So what are we going to do about you and Cape Boy?" asked Mina. We were in the middle of a Senshi meeting (no clubbing for us then… poo) at the extremely secretive and privet restaurant, Red Door Inn. We had all met there to discuss what to do about our enemies since our last discussion had cause a rather delightful mess (that I'm sure is still strewn about the apartment like it was when I left). I sighed, somewhat bored.

"Yoo-hoo Bunny, are you gonna answer the question?" asked Makoto as she waved a hand in front of my face. Snapping out of my reverie, I shook my head and refocused on the conversation.

"What was that again?" I asked confused.

"Bunny, come on! You have to concentrate, this is serious business." Said a very Luna-sounding Ami. I told her so and she scoffed. "Can I help it if I want to get things done around here?"

"Whatever. Anyway, what was the question again?"

"Oh honestly Bunny!" sighed Rei, hitting her head into her palm.

"We want to know what you plan on doing about cape boy now that you and Mamoru are together." Stated Mina very matter-of-factly.

"Oh, I dunno what I want to do about Tuxedo Mask. I mean I can't really love him if I love Mamoru can I?"

"Well, why don't you tell us?" said Mina

I sighed, thinking about the masked wonder for the first time in years. I really didn't know HOW I felt about Tuxedo Mask. I mean I still felt my heart pull every time I thought of him, but I KNEW I loved Mamoru.

"Wouldn't it be great if they were the same per-" I broke off mid-sentence, a scary thought occurring to me.

"Oh my god, Tuxedo Mask…. And Mamoru… they are th-"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

"What the hell was that?" Miaka yelled over the over shouting restaurant patrons.

"I can't believe it…" murmured Ami, typing furiously on her mini-computer.

"What is it Ami?" I asked.

"It… it seems it was a sonic boom… from the Nega-verse." She whispered. Despite the screams of the other pedestrians, we all heard her whisper, and went quiet.

"Wait, Ami, you said SONIC boom, right?" said Rei.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sonic…"

"Well that must mean there was a message to it…"

"Rei that makes no sense." Said Mina.

"Just trust me on this."

Ami typed furiously on her computer for about a minute or two before she looked up shaking.

"You were right Rei, there is a definite sound wave pattern to it. I think if I play it in super slow mode, we might be able to translate it."

We all stood stock still, the screams of the masses dying down a bit due to their escape from the restaurant. After a few more strokes of the keys on her palm computer, we all heard a crackling noise before we hear the one voice we had come to loathe saying the one thing we dreaded to hear:

"_We know where you are Sailor Senshi, and we know all about you. I think now would be the proper time to finally invite you to the doom and death we have been warning you about for years. I look forward to seeing you all my dear Senshi_."

"Beryl…" I spit out, my hands shaking in rage. But suddenly I felt all the color drain from my cheeks and an overwhelming sense of fear grip me.

She knew who I was. That means she knew about Mamoru.

"Mamoru…" I cried, before whisking out of the restaurant in search of the most important thing in the world to me. Shuffling around the running bodies that blocked my road path, I made my way for the best shortcut I knew.

The Park.

l

l

l

An: I know, so mean! 

_Woot, I'm kina proud. This chapter is pretty long, and look! No song taking up space! Yay!_

_Anyway, exciting news. In honor of LTW's third birthday on December 12th, I'll be posting an alternate, REVISED version of LTW. On that same exact day the LAST chapter shall be updated along with a letter to you, my dear readers. So, yay, that should eat up time outta my schedule. Lol, whatever._

_Hope you enjoyed!_

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	38. Life runs in the other direction

AN: Sorry this took so long, you wouldn't believe all the stuff on my plate right now. Normally I would have trudged through, but I must admit, the number of reviews for last chapter was slightly under-whelming. But enough belly aching, right? Let's get to the chapter!

Oh yes, and a special shout out to a dedicated reviewer who kept pushing me to get off my ass and finish:

**HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY ****CHARMEDSERENITY****3!**

Hehehe, wow, we seniors are getting so old, lol!

l

l

l

l

Disclaimer, I really don't own anything, don't sue!

l

l

l

l

As I frantically ran through the crowds of trees, the sound of panic dying a little, I had only one thought in my mind.

'I have to get to Mamoru, I have to get to Mamoru, I have to get to Mamoru.'

I ran, noticing somewhere ahead of me there was another running figure. I chalked it up as another running civilian, until (thanks to my power workouts as a Senshi) I ran past him at top speed and noticed his face. I skidded to a halt.

"Mamoru?" I called, turning around to face a very familiar back. Behind us another screeching of tires could be heard and several more shouts. "Mamoru, what the hell are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be finding shelter?"

"I should ask you the same question. I was coming out to find you." He said, starting to walk towards me. I took his cue and started slowly approaching him.

"I wanted to find you too," I choked, placing my head on his shoulders. "God Mamoru I'm so happy you're safe…"

"Don't worry Bunny. I'm always gonna be here to protect you" he whispered into my hair. I lifted my head and kissed him softly.

"I know Mamoru, I just worry. I can't help it. Especially now that I brought all this upon us." Above us there was a lightning crash, and in my subconscious I knew it was Makoto fighting another villain.

"No Bunny, you didn't do anything." He said. I shook my head sadly.

"No Mamoru, you don't get it…"

"Then please, tell me…" he said, looking pleadingly into my eyes.

"Mamoru I… I just want you to know I love you." I said, sobbing and placing my head in the crook of his neck. I knew I should have been running back to help the girls, but right then and there all I wanted was the security of Mamoru's arms.

"Bunny, I love you too." He said kissing the top of my head. Then suddenly he stiffened up, and tapped me lightly on my shoulder. "Bunny, there's a woman over there, and I think she would like a word with you…" turning around and expecting to find Beryl there ready to kill me, I turned to face-

"Selenity?" I asked.

"Bunny, I need to talk to you, now!" she hissed. I nodded mutely, then turned back to a very shocked Mamoru.

"It's alright Mamoru, she's a friend of mine. But listen, I need you to do me a favor. Can you go back to the Red Door Inn and take all the girls somewhere safe? They'll explain it all to you." 'And hopefully get you out of here…' I thought sadly.

"Yeah, sure Bunns. But don't take long, who knows what's going to happen next." He said before heading off in the direction I had previously been rushing from.

"Selenity, what the hell is wrong? You look like hell!" I exclaimed, looking at the disheveled goddess in front of me. I noted with extreme shock that she was wearing the blood stained dress we had seen her wearing in Mamoru's book about Greek Moon Myths.

"I'm here to warn you Bunny. Be careful with your love my dear, there are powerful forces at work which seek to destroy it."

"Why would anyone want to do something like that? I'm nobody in this huge universe, why do they all persist after me?"

"Bunny you are more important to this universe than you will ever know." I scoffed. Selenity smiled sadly and reached out to delicately hold my cheek. "Well think of it this way Bunny, to one man you ARE the universe." She started to move away from me and I held her arm to keep her back. Another crash or thunder was heard then screams of "Fire, Fire!"

"Selenity, will we all end up with a happy ending?" I asked sadly, somehow knowing that I may not live through the imminent battle.

"I don't know Bunny… I hope you have one. I know I won't, but I hope you do."

"Why won't you?" I asked curiously. She shifted uncomfortably then stared at me in the most desperate and sad look I've ever seen.

"Many years ago, in your past lives, I used to watch over the Senshi, guide them. When I saw you were in distress, I made a promise to you I should never have made. And then…" she sobbed slightly and made a motion that she couldn't go on. I leaned my arm around her shoulder, encouraging her to continue. Again I dully noted the sound of screams and what sounded like a large body of water rushing past something. "Well let's just say things didn't go as I planned… I made a huge mistake and as a result I lost the one mortal I cared about as if she was my daughter. It was also because of me there was mass destruction and chaos… I was lucky then, because Zeus was a technical bachelor (having eaten his first wife) and he and I had quite the fancy for each other. Now, he's married and the counsel is meeting now to determine if my Dues Et Machina was appropriate."

"Do you love him?" I asked, knowing she knew whom I meant.

"I suppose I did. And yes, if it were possible, I would love him, but it can't be. To upset the marriage would mean chaos."

"I wish there was something I could do to help." I said sadly.

"Me too… But my dear you have other things to attend to. Remember my warning! I must be off, the counsel calls." Selenity said before she disappeared, a wistful look upon her face.

"Good Luck…" I whispered, whipping a tear from my eye. Grasping my Sailor Moon broach with new purpose, I transformed and faced the direction the chaos seemed to stem from.

Maybe I should have ran far, far away and tried to forget everything that had happened for the past 8 years. Ran and tried to forget about my duty as Sailor Moon, about the girls and their reliance on me. Forget about the Moon princess and how she would one day show up and save the world. It was her responsibility anyway…

Maybe I should have ran far, far way and tried to forget about Mamoru, and how I needed to save him as well. Maybe I should have…

I slowly took one step forward, then another and another, gaining speed with each step.

Maybe I should have, maybe I could have….

No, I was too immersed within my own destiny now. I knew now that no matter what, I needed to face this enemy, maybe even face death itself, but I knew this battle had to be fought.

I ran, praying with every step

"Let me not be too late…"

l

l

l

An:

So thus concludes another exciting chapter of Life's Too Weird. Scary to think in two more chapters it will be over… I mean Squeaky-chan and I started this story for our own amusement three years ago when we were wee little freshman, and as it has grown, so have we. Aww look at me, I'm getting sentimental…

Let's just get to the boldlines before I get sentimental…

**serenity fan- **_I know I'm bad about updating. Sorry! And with the email, that's good. Cool to see my little ol' story is being read outside of the US._

**Fiore-Chan****-**_And here it is, hope you liked it!_

**Joanna-**_ by far you are the most wonderful reviewer, I thank you sooooooooo much for your enthusiasm. So happy to hear you like the story so much. I promise it won't be too long before I update again._

**bibibabystary138****-**_ Thanks for the wishes of luck and hope you enjoyed!_

**CharmedSerenity3****- **_See, Mamoru's fine… hehehehe… for now…. Anywho hope you enjoyed!_


	39. Life is back

AN: Well this chapter sure took long enough, didn't it? And for what? Five pages? Lol, sorry, but I will update again soon. And as for the previous absence, well squeaky-Chan and I have had life extremely hard this year. My grandmother's health just deteriorated until her eventual death, and poor squeaky-Chan, she lost her father this year. So things have been completely out of the normal. Sorry, but life took precedence over LTW. But now things are starting to look somewhat normal, and so here you are, a brand new chapter.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own sailor moon or anything else.

l

l

l

Chapter 39: Life is Back

l

l

_Somewhere in the God's trial's chambers:_

Bang Bang Bang

"Order, order I said!" shouted the surreal voice of Hera, echoing around the misty courtroom. Selenity sat at a table looking fairly guilty as all the other gods, save Zeus, looked down upon her with frowns. The one immortal that could save her stood silently in the back, hoping his furious wife wouldn't call him to speak. No such luck.

"Zeus!" Hera shouted, motioning him forward with an icy stare. The king of the Gods obeyed and looked briefly at the distressed Selenity before rooting himself to his new spot.

"Yes Hera?" he replied stiffly.

"You have been called before a council of your equals to give your account of why Selenity made her grievous error. Would you care to explain why you let this happen?"

"Listen, as Selenity told you before, she made a promise to that moon child that she would give her the love she rightly deserved in her life. I know that this is a special case, yet I do believe that things may work out for the best." Answered Zeus impassively.

"That does not answer the question for one thing, and for another, you know how things will end! How can you be so optimistic?" hissed Hera passionately.

"If I may council," ventured Selenity "the future is very murky yet. Things may end up alright."

"After what happened last time, how can we guarantee that?" boomed the voice of Apollo from the right.

"We don't know yet, that's why we will have to wait and see the outcome." Said Aphrodite.

"So we should sit back? Like we sat back from that Troy squabble, or even better, like the bloody first time! I should hope not!" boomed Aries next to her.

"If I may, I do believe I have final say in this matter, one of the defendants is my husband after-all." Hissed Hera from the center.

"Defendant? I didn't commit a crime!" shouted Zeus.

"AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM ISN'T IT!" Screamed Hera, standing up from her chair and towering over Zeus. "SINCE YOU WERE TOO PREOCCUPIED WITH OTHER ASPECTS OF HER 'PERSONALITY' YOU DIDN'T GIVE A DAMN WHAT SELENITY WAS DOING!"

The deity filled room fell silent as all turned to stare at the seething Hera. Zeus balked at her, having never been yelled at before he knew not what to do.

"Hera, I-"

"No, I don't care. I have made my decision and it is final. We will wait until the final battle is over. If these two mortals survive, it shall be declared that Selenity's promise was non-threatening to our position and she shall remain in her goddess status. If they do not live through the ordeal, you Selenity shall be made mortal for 50 years so you may take her place." Selenity nodded and silently she hoped that her charge and her charge's love would live. "And you will also be made human Zeus, for 25 years. You will also replace the life lost from this accursed promise. Understood?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Good. Dismissed."

Silently everyone filed out of the room, leaving Selenity and Zeus to the last. Feebly Zeus tried to place a comforting hand on Selenity's shoulder, which she briskly shrugged off.

On her way out Selenity saw Hestia standing silently in the back.

"What now?" Hestia whispered to Selenity.

"Now? We pray that the fates were wrong."

l

l

l

l

l

"Mamoru? Mamoru where are you?" I shouted, running through the now empty streets of Boston. I had transformed in the park and therefore was ready for any Nega-monster that came my way. But none came. I had tried the Red Door Inn to see if any of my fellow senshi were there or if Mamoru had followed my advice to safety, but the Inn was just as empty as the streets. In a panic I had taken to the streets trying to find those I loved.

Finally after close to two hours of searching and not finding even the slightest hint of m friends, only the tattered remains of what must have been a great battle, I slumped onto the pavement below me and shook my head. I was too late. They were gone and I couldn't find any signs of them. Worst yet, I couldn't find Mamoru.

"What have I gotten you all into?" I whimpered.

"Sailor Moon? Is that you?" called out a voice that I hadn't heard for three and a half years.

"Tuxedo Mask, where are you?" I asked searching the nearby tree tops for him.

"Right here," he said, slowly emerging from behind on of the trees I had just been searching. Taking a slow breath I allowed myself to take in the sight of him as I felt his eyes doing the same to me. He was a hair taller now, with the same unruly hair and obtrusive mask as the last time I had seen him. I felt his gaze take in the sight of me and shuddered as I saw it linger slightly on my chest. I told myself the shudder was because I was uncomfortable with him looking at my chest while I had Mamoru possibly in danger somewhere, but I knew it was because part of me… liked it. I slowly walked towards him, not really knowing why I did it, only knowing something inside me wanted to be closer to him, to feel his very presence near me as I often did with Mamoru.

"What are you doing here?" I croaked out.

"There was a battle, I've been trying to find you and your senshi to help you."

"That's very kind of you, but after all these years, how did you get here this fast?"

"I… I have my ways. Listen Sailor Moon, I have a question for you. It's in regards to your broach."

"My broach, what's it got to do with any of this? I mean in case you haven't noticed, Boston has been destroyed."

"It's a matter of great importance to me." I sighed deeply, knowing I couldn't get his assistance without answering the question.

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Is it there for decoration, or does it hold your powers in it?"

"What? I can hardly see why that's important." I instinctively grasped the broach thinking he may be one of the Nega-Verse cronies after all.

"I have a… friend who has a broach just like that, and I think you might be her Sailor Moon." I reeled at this information. Tuxedo Mask knew who I was?

"Your friend must have some cheep knock off of this. Many girls in Japan have them. I mean… how can you know who I am and I not know who you are?"

"Sailor Moon…" Tuxedo Mask started, but I held up a hand to stop him.

"Do you hear that?" I whispered, hoping to catch the sound again.

"What was it?" asked Tuxedo Mask as he stepped so closed to me that I could hear his light breathing.

"It sounded like a crack…"

The crack rang out in the air, this time much louder than last time. Tuxedo Mask looked at each other, both of our expressions foretelling possible doom.

"What do you think it was?" I asked, leaning in so my shoulder barely brushed up against his chest.

"I don't know… do you think it was the Ne-" before either of could even blink the ground below us started trembling terribly.

"This is not good." I ground out while dropping to the floor. Feeling Tuxedo mask do the same next to me I winced. This could not mean things were going well.

l

l

l

l

AN: Well it doesn't answer a lot, but it's a chapter, so YAY! What do we think? Love, hate, what? Please let me know. I will try to update Saturday, maybe Sunday.

REVIEW PLEASE


	40. Life's got an update!

Soooooo lately I've been remembering the little story I started here a loooong time ago, and feeling guilty about the fact that I never finished it. Soooo I'm back to prove something to myself and finish it. My tastes have changed, my writing was... scary to say the least. So I've going to revamp my story. Sound fun? I think so. We'll see if anyone even remebers this little story and all squeaky-chan and I put into it. ^_^


End file.
